Wishes Are Like Stars
by Mandelyn
Summary: Kurt always knew that wishes were like stars, they didn't last forever. It was during spin-the-bottle when Kurt realized that he needed a newly born Wish, and then David Karofsky comes back into Kurt's life. What now? Dave/Kurt, SLASH
1. Fireflies

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any music that is added into the story. I make no money off of this, and no copyright infringement is intended. **_

Title: Wishes Are Like Stars

Rating: T-M

Pairing: Karofsky/Kurt, brief mention of Blaine/Kurt

Chapters: 1/15

Summary: Kurt always knew that wishes were like stars, they didn't last forever. It was during spin-the-bottle when Kurt realized that he needed a newly born Wish, and then David Karofsky comes back into Kurt's life. What now?

Warnings: Slash: Male/Male Relationships, language, Sexual Content, Canon with bits of creative license mixed in for good measure. A hint of In Character as well as Out of Character shouldn't be too much. A little violence, and drama, but not so much that it's the center of the story. SPOILERS! Never Been Kissed and so-on.

Note: There won't be much homophobia in here, at least on Karofsky's part. I really have a hard time writing it because my mind doesn't work that way. There will be bits and pieces from others, but it's not going to be an all out name-calling fest with broken hearts. If their ages are wrong, I apologize. I know that they're probably Juniors at this point, but I'm going to use creative license because everything I've read so far is different. Also, this is my first Glee Fanfic, I'm just testing the characters to see how to write them. No, this is not a song fic, but I use songs as chapter names.

oOo

1.

_Fireflies_

_You would not believe your eyes_

_If ten million fireflies_

_Lit up the world as I fell asleep _

It all ended in such a way that Kurt could not have prepared for it. He wondered at times if he was naturally looking for the impossible. He didn't know, but what he did know was that something was so wrong with him, and his convoluted sense of love and romance.

Ever since Kurt had been a little boy, he'd wanted to be someone's star. It was why he longed to be on Broadway. He needed to be loved for who he was, and not what he was. Is that an inconceivable concept? Kurt Hummel turned his gaze away as Rachel Berry leaned in to kiss a _Wish_ that burned out like a nightlight.

The loud music, the cheering, and the obsessive noise were clashing together in a cacophony of headache inducing racket. He sat poised on a love seat in Rachel's house, and he couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with him?

He wasn't sure if it was a question or a statement; his head was so fogged and unorganized that one would think he'd been drinking, when he hadn't touched the stuff at all.

What kind of fool was he?

Was it so bad that all Kurt Hummel wanted was for someone to desire him, and him alone? His Wish for what he thought was growing closer was once again ripped away like everything else in his life.

He wasn't usually a young man who gave up, but Kurt was frustrated. He knew for a resounding fact that he was better in all ways than Rachel no-class Berry, but sometimes…

Sometimes, Kurt couldn't help but get a feeling inside of his stomach and a vicious voice in his head telling him that Fate did not approve of him. It wouldn't be the first time that someone or something didn't approve of who he was.

Finn came over to him, and slipped a brotherly arm around his shoulders. A year ago, Kurt would have been overjoyed, but again, Finn was another _Wish_ that burned out quickly, and painfully.

"I'm sorry."

Kurt could hear the slight pain in Finn's voice, and was surprised that his step-brother actually understood without having to have it laid out for him with an instruction manual.

"You know Finn, Wishes are like Stars," he whispered quietly. "One by one they eventually burn out."

Finn squeezed Kurt's shoulder, and whispered into his ear. "He doesn't deserve you."

Kurt was touched at Finn's words, and it did make him feel good. "I can only hope one day, I'll meet a new Wish, one that was born for me, and only me. One that could not die out like a star after so many thousands of years."

"You will, Kurt. You have too." Finn's voice was confident, and that surprised Kurt entirely.

"Why do you say that now? A year ago, you looked at me in disgust?"

Finn bowed his head, a flicker of shame apparent on his handsome puppy-dog features. "Things change, Kurt. But, the more I get to know you, the more I realize that you're my little brother. Everything has a way of working out, one way or another. We worked out didn't we?"

Kurt smiled truly, and tilted his head. He patted his brother on the knee, and hopped up off the couch. "We did Finn. But, you want to know something? Why I liked you to begin with?"

Finn scratched his hair pitifully. "I have always wondered that."

"You were nice," Kurt confessed. "You were the only one who was nice to me."

"I threw you in the dumpster."

"But, you held my bags."

"I didn't enjoy doing that to you," Finn replied.

"I know, and that's why I liked you. I'm glad you're my brother now. I'm going to take a walk, _uh_, could you make sure that Blaine-" he trailed off when he heard music start up, and glanced over to see Blaine and Rachel on stage singing together.

_Urgh_, Kurt had to get away from this.

"I promise, safe and sound. Get out of here." Finn could see how much it was hurting Kurt.

"Thank you, Finn."

Kurt placed his drink down, and walked away from a _Wish_ that just burned out.

oOo

Kurt pulled up to the city park by the river, and sighed elegantly as he cut the engine. He had no real idea why he hadn't gone home; perhaps it was because his father would pick up on his awful mood. His father did not need to worry about anything at the moment. He was blissfully happy, and in love with Carole, and for once he wasn't so concerned for his gay son's wellbeing.

It needed to stay like that for a little while longer. He crossed the newly greening lawn until he found himself standing in front of a still and silent river. The lights in the distance danced across as if they were skipping to a tune that only they could hear.

He hadn't realized that tears were raining down his cheeks as he stared at the water waiting for it to include him in on their song and dance. He bowed his head, and brought his hands up to wipe the tears. So many times they'd fallen, but rarely anyone ever saw them. He had to stay strong; he couldn't let anyone or anything get to him.

The shaking increased in his shoulders as he bowed his head. There were more tears falling, and Kurt started to hiccup as he attempted to control them.

He knew he was being a broken record. Hell, Kurt lived on broken records, but he couldn't help it. His heart ached, and he wished for something - no, he wished for someone. He hated being alone, no matter what Mercedes tried to tell him, being alone was not the way to reach his dreams.

He couldn't sing with no life inside of him, and being alone drained every bit of energy he had.

He had thought that maybe when he transferred to Dalton that it would be his time to shine. However, all he got out of it was an ugly uniform, and a peppy yellow Warbler for a pet.

"Hey, buddy you alright?" A voice broke his train of thoughts.

He yelped and he jumped away in fright at the sound of a familiar, and unwelcome voice from his moment of self-loathing. When he looked up, he resisted the urge to throw himself in the river.

Of all the human beings on this earth, of all the creatures that could come at him, it simply had to be one David Karofsky.

Their eyes met, pale blue to hazel, and the two simply stared at each other for a moment. Kurt wondered if he looked like a deer caught in a set of headlights. Now, he only had to wait for the inevitable pain that would follow.

Dave was not only confused but he was shocked too. He had not expected his nightly run in the park would make him run into the literal Queen of Lima. What the hell? He'd just been thinking about how regretful he was about how he treated the tiny exuberant teen. He knew that he had a lot to own up too as a man, but he had not expected Kurt to suddenly appear in the middle of his thoughts and _was he crying_!

"What's wrong?" Dave asked. All memories of the hell between them had dissolved seeing tears. "Why are you crying?" he demanded, taking a step forward.

It rattled him to the core to see Kurt in tears; he'd never seen it before, not even when they bullied the hell out of him. It was as bad as seeing fear in his eyes, and Dave never wanted to remember that particular feeling. His regret sank deeper because he knew that he had been the main cause of Kurt's fears. He wondered how many times he had made the soprano cry.

Damn, that hurt to think about.

Kurt bristled, and took an instinctual step back as Dave came forward. He swiftly wiped his eyes on the sleeve of his jacket, his heart was spinning out of control with fear.

His survival instincts upon seeing Dave were to run as far away as he possibly could and never look back, but he couldn't because his body refused to make the connection to his brain.

"I'm not," Kurt heaved out in a breath, hiccupping as he did.

Dave looked down at the ground contritely, Kurt probably thought he didn't care. He rocked back on his heels as he tried to come up with words to express how sorry he was for tormenting Kurt. His mind was going in circles, and it never seemed to stop on the right thing. Dave should have ran away, but Kurt was crying, and it didn't help that the boy was scared of him. He cringed visibly as those feelings continued to bother him. Kurt must think that he was a heartless jerk.

Finally, after a minute of collecting his thoughts and feelings he glanced back up at the stiffened teen. Even in the dead of night he looked like some sort of runway model. "I'm sorry," Dave managed to get out as he swallowed the thickness in his throat. "For everything that I've done, I don't think there is anything I can do to make it up to you."

Kurt pressed his lips together in a thin line, he was such an emotional mess that he wasn't sure how to respond. He had to get it together. What was Dave sorry for? "What for?" he voiced.

"For hurting you," Dave whispered as his arms fell to his sides. "I'm sorry for calling you all those names and for bullying you - _I_ -" he trailed off, not sure what else to say or how to say it. "Why are you crying!" he asked desperately once more. He wanted to get the pain out of his chest before it consumed him.

"Another Wish burned," Kurt answered resolutely.

Dave didn't exactly understand that, he tried, really he did. "Are you going to be alright? I don't like seeing you cry." His voice came out in a hoarsely soft way, and it surprised the smaller teen.

"I will be. I always am. I'm like a rubber ball, David. I bounce back every time," he quipped. Kurt attempted to be light about his feelings, but it came out dry and contrite.

_Every time_, Dave lowered his head again, ignoring the sweat rolling off his face from his run. "I envy you," he muttered without thinking.

Kurt's eyebrows furrowed at that. "Huh?" He wasn't sure if he caught that or not. Why would Dave Karofsky envy him?

"I - I envy you, Kurt," he said a little stronger. "You are strong. You defy all the odds. You have so much courage, and you're not afraid of confrontation or what others think of you."

Kurt wiped the last of his tears, and grimaced at how tight his face felt from all the tears staining. He was really going to need to add an extra moisturizer from all of this. "You say that now because we're in the cover of the dark, no one around but the river behind me."

"No, I'm serious. I can't do what you do."

"Why not?" Kurt tilted his head. "Your dad seemed like an understanding man. He seemed very well together, I was surprised David. I thought he would be a growling Neanderthal."

Dave had that one coming. "Yeah, dad's great," he confessed softly. "I've disappointed him lately."

"I'm sure you have. But, to let you know, David every good father _knows_," he said sharply causing Dave's head to snap up. "They don't say anything, they pretend they don't but they do. So, a good father sits back, and he waits. He waits for the day when you finally confess the truth. You get out from behind the beards, and be frank. He will reply, '_I know._' A good father will always know. It sounds harsh, but once it is over with everything else is bearable."

"I can't."

"I know," Kurt replied.

Dave closed his eyes, and huffed heavily. "I'm confused."

"I know."

Dave glared over at Kurt's repetitive response. "Is that all you have to say?"

Kurt gave him a sad smile. "It's all I can say because it's the truth. When someone pours their feelings out they don't need to hear small comforts that might not be real. They need the truth."

The jock's glare softened immensely, and another redundant sigh escaped. His head was a total mess. He didn't know what to say or how to say it. Hell, none of this had been planned. "I was running in the park, I do every night," he said conversationally. He didn't even know why he was telling Kurt this. "What are you doing here? And by yourself?"

Kurt arched an eyebrow; he didn't see a reason not to tell him. "Having a pity party for one," he confessed cautiously.

"Why? Did someone hurt you?" Dave asked with a frown.

Kurt wondered why he would even care, but instead of being a sarcastic brat, he decided to try to make leeway with Dave. Perhaps, he could be a good role model for the muscled teen.

"Unintentionally, but I'm an old fashioned boy," he shrugged, and turned around to face the sparkling river and took a seat on the grass. He didn't care that his Gucci skinny jeans would get dirty, for there was very little he cared about because he knew that the cover of night would hide anything unsavory.

"What's that mean?" Dave queried taking a seat a few feet away from the beautiful boy. He tried to ignore what his inner subconscious mind was telling him to do.

"Blaine."

Dave grimaced, he didn't like Blaine, and it wasn't because he was gay. It was because he had Kurt's affections, and as much as he could admit it in his head and heart, he simply could not say that out loud.

Dave grunted to let Kurt know that he was listening.

Kurt resisted laughing at the sound. "He kissed Rachel."

Blinking, Dave was caught completely off guard by that. "He what?" The mere thought of that sounded disgusting. Dave might not be able to admit aloud that he was gay, but to kiss Rachel of all the girls in that music club, she would be on the very bottom of his list.

"Yeah, drunk, I know. He'll probably realize soon that he was an idiot. But, I can't see myself being anyone's second, especially Rachel Berry." He shuddered visibly at this. "When he realizes his mistake, it'll be too late. It was supposed to be like Harry met Sally, but not now."

"Rachel's a bitch," Dave said strongly.

"Hm, and not even the classy straight up bitch like Santana. I like Santana; she has a jock strap, and the right stuff to fill them."

Dave barked in laughter. He had not expected that to come out of Kurt's delicate mouth. He ignored the voice in his head that was teasing him about calling Kurt's mouth delicate, and simply rolled with laughter.

Kurt tilted his head, and glanced at Dave. It was the first time he'd ever heard the guy truly laugh.

"I get what you're saying," Dave admitted. "She's a powerhouse."

"Yes," Kurt agreed smirking. He deflated a little as he turned back toward the river. "I don't want to be a second choice, simply because I'm gay doesn't mean I want to get into everyone's pants."

Dave flinched. "Sorry…"

"It wasn't a stab at you." Kurt shook his head. "It was a reminder to me of my dignity."

They sat there in the dark; silence reigning down over them. It was one of those times where neither of them had any reason to fill it, and strangely enough it was comfortable.

Kurt was trying to piece his pride and dignity back together. He was all cried out, and now it was going on with his life, and being the best that he could be.

Finally, he turned to his unexpected companion, "Thank you, David."

Dave tilted his head. "Huh?"

Kurt gave a tinkling laugh that caused Dave to shiver a little. It was such a light laugh that it moved him. "You made me feel better."

"Oh, uh, you're welcome," Dave muttered awkwardly, and Kurt laughed some more, throwing his head back as it got stronger. "Shut up!" he griped without spite, and that made Kurt's giggles go higher.

All Dave could do at that point was smile as he watched a dozen or so fireflies swirl through the night over their heads. He thought briefly that it would be a very nice place to start something new.

He turned to Kurt. "Can we start over?"

Glancing over at Dave, he saw honesty in his eyes, and a shred of hope that lingered. "Hm, one question on that." He held up his finger, and wiggled it at Dave who nodded for him to continue. "Is this real?"

Dave blinked, and then he nodded without having to think about it. "Yes, it's real."

Kurt held out his small manicured hand to Dave. "Hello, it's nice to meet you, I'm Kurt Hummel. Who are you?"

Instantly, the jock took his hand. "David Karofsky, nice to meet you Kurt." He tried not to think too hard on how Kurt's small hand fit with his larger hand.

A blossoming smile spread across the soprano's angelic features, and that was all Dave needed to see to know that he had made the right decision, and he would not fail.

oOo

A/N: I'm aware I have comma issues, I always have. Would you believe that the day we went over commas that I was out sick? Forgive me if the grammar isn't up to par. I really tried. Also, updates are really frequent, I have Five full Chapters, and am working on the Sixth even as I type this.


	2. Friend In Me

2.

_You've Got A Friend In Me_

_You've got a friend in me_

_When the road looks rough ahead_

_And you're miles and miles from your nice warm bed_

_Boy, you've got a friend in me_

Although, Kurt had sworn off Blaine Anderson as a potential suitor for him, it didn't mean that he would stop being friends with Blaine. The problem was it meant having to listen to his identity crisis, and he knew that he was being a hypocrite. He wasn't going to deny that.

He too had an identity crisis, and he shuddered inwardly to think that he could actually be anything more than who he was. He would have to support Blaine, and ride it out.

He still cared very much for the lead Warbler, but he also needed to keep his distance. Kurt had to learn not to throw himself at the first gay teen he meets. It was not only tasteless, but it also reflected how sad Kurt's personal life could be.

"You haven't said much," Blaine's voice interrupted the self therapy session in his head.

The slim soprano took a sip of his coffee, and flashed him a kind smile while fixing the scarf around his neck. "What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know! You know Rachel better than I do."

"Often times, I wish I didn't," Kurt confessed. "Rachel isn't my favorite person in the club, there I said it."

"What?" Blaine was shocked.

"She uses people," Kurt said baldly. "But, if you want to go have your identity crisis with her, don't let me stop you. Go for it. I had my own, but at least I had taste." He smirked at Blaine to show he was being light-hearted and goofy.

"Oh? And who was that?" Blaine asked crossing a leg over his knee, and staring at Kurt expectantly.

"Brittany."

"The dumb one?"

Kurt scowled as elegantly as he could. "She's not dumb. She has her moments, her brain is on a different wavelength than most. At least she's sweet, and doesn't use people. She can be a bit simple-minded, but that's what I love about her. She has an innocence that has carried on into her teen years, and I envy that. So, if her pure innocence makes her dumb, then so be it. But, let me tell you, if the whole world was like her, there'd be no fighting, there'd be no war, and no one in this world would ever hate the beautifully different like you and I."

Blaine looked astonished at Kurt's confession. "Wow." He was speechless.

_Hah!_ Kurt thought feeling a lot of pride in that moment for making the charmingly charismatic Blaine Warbler completely at a loss for words.

Life was getting better.

oOo

The number for Neon Tree's Animal was a lot of fun, but he didn't enjoy Blaine attempting to talk about sex with him. It had taken a few weeks, but Kurt found that once he took the blindfold off his eyes that Blaine Anderson was a wonderful friend, and that's all he needed.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked concerned.

"Look, I can't force being sexy. I am who I am, I'm a romantic at heart. I really am not comfortable with this conversation, at all."

"I'm sorry," he said earnestly. "Should I go?"

"Probably, I'm now very uncomfortable," Kurt confessed, and Blaine ducked his head in acknowledgement.

He placed a hand on the small soprano's shoulder. "I'm sorry," he said again.

"It's fine." He huffed when Blaine left. He didn't want any chance of feelings cropping up where they didn't belong. He was trying to keep Blaine at arm's length, and apparently the Warbler had noticed because the further Kurt moved away, the closer Blaine moved.

Why was it that it always worked out like that? He still honored their friendship, and he always would, but Kurt would not let it go that far.

There was a buzzing from his phone, and Kurt flipped it open to see that it was David of all people.

_D - hey u busy?_

Kurt was surprised by the message, since their talk by the river they hadn't really spoken at all, except David mixed up a text message that was supposed to be for his father, and Kurt had teasingly wrote back to shock the jock.

_K - Nope, got out of a crazy weird discussion that was embarrassing. Why?_

Unlike Kurt's friends who used text lingo, he really hated it. He always had to spell things out as appropriately as he could. He was the fastest text messenger he knew.

_D - Need some1 2 talk 2. R U free?_

Kurt stared at the message. He wondered how much courage it took David to even type that to him.

_K - I'm free, meet at the Lima Bean or somewhere a little less populated for McKinley students?_

He was giving David a choice, and he wondered how hard it would be.

_D - The Park?_

_K - I'll be there in twenty_

He quickly changed clothes, and snatched up his keys and bag before rushing out of the house. His father was at work, which was good because the talk with Blaine was simply horrifying.

He blared his music to get it out of his head, and he sank into his thoughts, wondering what David wanted to talk about. It was a little unusual, and for a brief moment a streak of fear flash through him. He couldn't help but wonder if he were being set up?

He shook his head. "That's not nice, Kurt," he admonished himself. He would give the bigger boy the benefit of a doubt.

The park was usually deserted except for dog walkers, and the few people who liked to run for leisure. He parked the car, and checked himself in the mirror.

"Look fabulous, Kurt Hummel," he hummed to himself as he slipped out of the car, and refused to falter in his steps. He washed away the creepy sliver of fear, and he knew he had nothing to worry about when he saw the boy on his mind sitting on the grass overlooking the water in exactly the same place they'd met a few weeks back.

Dave's first thought when he looked up at Kurt was, _'Geez, did Kurt have to look so tempting?'_ He was wearing black skinny jeans with white pristine zip up boots, and the ends of the pants went right down inside of the boots. He couldn't see what shirt the boy was wearing because of the fancy white jacket buttoned around his slim frame so tightly.

Good God! Dave thought turning away briefly when he felt his cheeks staining. He twitched when Kurt stopped in front of him.

"I'm not sitting on the wet grass, this is the first time I've been out of my Dalton uniform, and can I say, oppression much?"

Dave blinked at him for a moment before instantly taking his letter jacket off and placing it on the ground.

Kurt's eyes flared with surprise. "Why thank you, I knew there was a gentleman inside of you somewhere." He plopped down gracefully, and placed his keys on the sleeve of Dave's jacket.

The scent of honeysuckle and something else that Dave couldn't figure out overtook him, and he felt his insides twist and coil as a warm feeling trickled over him when he realized that he had finally done something right.

"What was it you wanted to talk about?" he asked attentively.

Dave bent one of his knees, and Kurt noticed he draped one of his muscled arms across it.

"I needed a clear head," he confessed.

Trying not to be confused, Kurt shifted on the jacket as he unconsciously slid closer to Dave while trying to find a comfortable position. "Go on."

"Sorry, if I interrupted something important. I know you probably have better things to do."

"I don't," Kurt assured. "Keeps me from thinking about the icky conversation I had with Blaine. It wasn't comfortable at all."

Dave was curious, but he didn't ask. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know. All was quiet for a few minutes, and he could feel Kurt's gaze on him, but it wasn't in a calculating way. It was soft, and welcoming.

"I've stopped bullying the kids in the Glee Club, Azimo is confused but - I told him to lay off."

"That's a start."

"How did you know?" Dave finally caved in and asked. "How did you know that you were different from the other guys?"

"Since the day I was born, David," Kurt said and then gave a tinkling laugh. "Oh, I don't know - I was twelve, maybe? It was the last time I ever changed in a locker room. It was humiliating, but then I remember my mother used to always tell me, _'never fear who you are because it's one of life's most precious gifts.'_ I learned to deal. It was hard, and coming out to my dad was even harder, but when I finally did it was like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulder. I envied girls, but I wasn't attracted to them."

"But, how-? How did you get over it, and be yourself?"

"When I realized that being someone else made me even more miserable, and I was hurting my friends. Mercedes had a crush on me, I hurt her by not being honest. I was hurting myself as well. I may get pushed around, but I'd rather be pushed around for who I was than someone who wasn't really me. At least then, I can stand up for who I am, and not who everyone wants me to be."

"I get it."

"What about you?"

Dave clasped his hands together, his mind revolving in continuous circles. "I was never interested in girls. When my friends were talking about girl's bodies, I was talking about sports. No one ever held my attention, and then you come along, and you hammered the nail into my coffin. I was so angry, I was frustrated, and I was jealous. I was raised in church, I went every Sunday morning until my mother left us, and then I stopped along with my dad. I was raised on sports, and raised on harmless name calling, and then it went from harmless to vicious - I don't know where it ended."

"There isn't a single name in this world that is harmless, David," Kurt lectured softly. "Everything we do effects how society sees us."

"I only continued because I wanted to keep my friends, I didn't want to be alone again. I was in middle school, and I was by myself because I didn't join in on the teasing of girls, or I didn't try to date everything with tits."

Kurt wrinkled his nose at the off-color term for breasts, but he understood. "Even if I wasn't gay, I'd still be laughed at for my voice. It's never changed, and once I thought it was a curse, but when I found music I realized that a voice change would ruin it. I used to believe I was cursed, but then I learned to embrace who I was, and it became a gift."

"I've heard you sing," Dave confessed. "When your dad was in the hospital, I was outside of the music room, and I heard you singing the Beatles."

Kurt felt his cheeks heat up, and he bowed his head. "I was in a lot of pain then."

"I know that's why I made the team leave you alone. I want to say I'm sorry, but I keep saying it, and I don't want it to turn meaningless."

"Once is enough."

"Is it?" Dave asked. He leaned back to look at Kurt better, and propped himself up with his hands behind him. His eyes were wide, and honest.

Kurt could see them clearly, and in that second, he met the real David Karofsky.

"Is it truly enough, Kurt?"

"Yes," he answered as passionately as he possibly could. "But, can I make a suggestion?" He asked innocently.

"Shoot." Dave knew what was coming.

"Next time, you decide to give me an impromptu kiss, make sure you're not angry. I'm a romantic so chocolates or flowers would be nice beforehand."

Dave groaned, and buried his face into his hands. "I knew that was coming." Kurt smirked, and Dave peered over at him through his hands. "You're such a Queen."

"You just scored yourself a brownie point for the observation, and compliment."

Dave chuckled roughly, and Kurt's tinkling laugh was relaxing. Not everything was well, life was still messy, but Dave felt he had a clearer conscience, and he made a silent promise that he would never treat Kurt the way he had once before ever again.

There was a groan from beside Dave, and he quickly looked over to see Kurt holding his stomach. "I'm hungry," he said with a butterfly pink pout that was too cute. "I haven't eaten since yesterday, the conversation with Blaine made me lose my appetite, but now it's back.

Dave was a little paralyzed until he realized what Kurt said. "Let's go grab something to eat then." He stood, and dusted himself off before holding out his hand to Kurt who was still curled up on top of his jacket.

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked placing his hand into Dave's really large one. It was warm, and very strong as Kurt stood.

"Positive, anyone have a problem with it, I'll tell them to fuck off."

Kurt arched an eyebrow, and picked up Dave's jacket, and shook it. It wasn't that wet or dirty, but he didn't want to take any chances. He handed it back to the severely tall teen.

It was odd, Kurt thought as they headed back toward their cars. He couldn't quite explain how he got to this point with the guy who had bullied him. But, looking over at David, he didn't see _that_ guy at all.

What he saw was relaxed shoulders, soft warm hazel, and a round baby face that wasn't so guarded or defensive. It was nice to see, but Kurt was a little worried that he might suddenly change.

What would happen if they ran into Azimo? Would all of this progress diminish into nothing more than empty promises?

There was a warm squeeze, and Kurt blinked out of his thoughts when he realized that they were standing at the edge of the parking lot between each other's respected cars, and the squeeze was from David's hand which was still holding his.

He looked up at Dave, who smiled. "Come on, I know I have to prove myself to you, and I will. Shall we go together or separate?"

"Separate," Kurt said instantly. He wanted to open up to Dave, and give him a chance, but he also needed a safety net.

Dave seemed to understand, and he smiled. "Breadsticks?"

Kurt arched a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. "Is this a date?"

That was a fully loaded question. "I'm paying, so yes," he stammered a little uncomfortably, but the discomfort vanished when Kurt's eyes lit up, and a pretty smile made its way onto the boy's equally pretty face.

"I accept." He let go of Dave, and headed to his SUV. "Meet you there."

"Right - yeah - meet you there." He was reacting without thinking. It wasn't hard to forget to think around Kurt. He made it easy to just blurt out anything he wanted.

That was a little terrifying, who knew what the small boy would make him fess up too?

oOo

Kurt wasn't sure how it would work, they were sitting in breadsticks, and Dave had all the manners of any jock. Well, at least they were a little better than Finn, but still.

He kept giggling behind his napkin when the fourth batch of breadsticks were brought out to them. Kurt was still on his first breadstick.

He was sure that they didn't have anything in common, despite the fact that they were gay.

Dave loved sports, every kind of sport that had anything to do with causing bodily harm to another person. He groveled in sports, he had told Kurt that it was his biggest strength.

Kurt loved singing. He loved musicals: Broadway plays, bright NYC lights, and the pure essence of the era where Marilyn Monroe redefined glamour. He also loved fashion, and anything and everything that had to do with glam.

However, despite their differences, Dave was a really funny guy. He had Kurt in stitches over the stupidest things.

Dave was mellow, Kurt was dramatic, Dave was quiet, Kurt was loud. It was a strange back and forth pendulum of differences.

"Hush, and eat! I can't laugh and eat at the same time," Kurt whined when their food came.

"Yes sir!" Dave mocked, and Kurt stuck out his tongue before picking up his knife and fork.

Every time Kurt tried to take a bite of food, Dave would do something to try and get him to either spit it out or do something equally as unladylike as possible.

Sitting there, and watching Kurt laugh at what he said, and sulk about not being able to eat with proper table manners was a hell of a lot of fun. He couldn't remember when he'd had such a good time, or a time when he was himself, and wasn't worried about what others would think of him.

He'd even confessed that he had an unhealthy interest in Grease the musical, when Kurt had brought up how much musicals meant to him.

The small soprano had jumped all over it, grilling him about everything to do with the musical, and it seemed that Dave had truly found a friend.

For Dave it was like he was waking up from a very long, and exhausting dream. It was the kind of dream that bordered on being a nightmare without the blood, guts, and terrifying screams.

He could only hope that he could live up to the man that he was supposed to be, and not some bastard who turned everything upside, and disappointed Kurt.


	3. Human

A/N: Thank you for those who reviewed, alerted, and favorite this story. It actually helps to know that I'm doing alright with the characters. I'm trying to bend them without taking them completely out of character. I had trouble finding a song for this particular chapter, hope it fits. I searched for hours. Once again, if the grammar isn't up to par, I apologize. I ran this through the spell checker at school (it has a better one than mine), and I used pagereader online. So hopefully most of the kinks are out.

3.

_Human_

_I did my best to notice_

_When the call came down the line_

_Up to the platform of surrender_

_I was brought but I was kind_

"You should come back to school," Dave confessed out of nowhere after their third impromptu date.

They were sitting outside of Kurt's house, and all of the lights were off except for the glow upstairs, signaling that Finn was there, and probably watching a game on the television. Carole and Burt had gone away for the night,

Kurt paused; he was eating a muffin that Dave had bought him when the jock had caught him eyeing the whole grain poppy seed muffins.

"School?" Kurt asked surprised by the sudden change in topic.

Dave tilted his head. "Yeah, I mean, I could protect you?" It came out more of a question than a statement, but Dave really would like to have Kurt back at school.

There had been a lot going on lately, Kurt had been thinking a lot about McKinley after meeting up with Mercedes and Santana yesterday for some coffee. He missed them, he missed Mr. Shuester, and he missed everything that New Directions was. He felt as if he were being smothered by the Warblers.

He loved Blaine to death as a friend, and had finally told him exactly how he felt. Blaine had been a little surprised, but Kurt had told him that he didn't want to lose the friendship that they had. Blaine understood, thank Marilyn Monroe! He hadn't wanted to lose Blaine, they'd shared one kiss, and while it was nice, Kurt insisted that remaining friends was the best for both of them.

Kurt wiped his mouth with a napkin, and looked out the window into the fading darkness. "I do miss it," he confessed. "After a while, Dalton becomes a group of faceless people. It's all the same, I can't wear what I want, and be who I want - it's a little on the suffocating side."

"So, you should come back?" Dave looked hopeful, and Kurt halved the rest of his muffin with the boy, and picked up his Crystal Light, and took a drink.

"Maybe, I do hate it that my father has to pay so much money."

"I'll protect you. I won't let anyone near you."

While that sounded sweet and all, Kurt wasn't entirely sure if David could live up to that promise. He wanted to believe in David, and he did to a point.

"God, listen to me," Dave murmured shaking his head. "It's my fault you left in the first place, and now I'm begging you back."

Kurt smiled dryly. "It is kind of ironic," he agreed. "It's also kind of sweet."

Dave lolled his head to the side, looking at Kurt, he spoke, "It's not the same without you."

Now, his heart was breaking at Dave's confession. "You're such a teddy bear," he teased with an impish smile.

Dave simply rolled his eyes. "I have nothing to add to that."

Kurt giggled, and finished off his Crystal Light. "I have been thinking a lot about it. But, I don't want slushied on my first day back."

"I won't let it happen," Dave said sincerely. "I have a lot of clout at school; I won't let them so much as go near you, Kurt." He reached over and took Kurt's hand, and once again it astounded him how well the boy's small hand fit with his. He couldn't seem to get over that.

Kurt looked down at their twined hands. "You mean it." It was more of a statement to himself.

"With all my heart, I - these past few weeks, it's been nice," he professed, "I mean, I don't often get to be myself. I don't have to worry about fucking things up, saying the wrong thing. I don't have to watch every word I say."

"It is nice, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is."

oOo

It was the first time that Kurt had been out with Mercedes, Santana, Brittany, Quinn, and Rachel at the same time. They were sitting at a round table trading stories, Kurt was getting all the juicy gossip from McKinley, and he sighed longingly.

"It's been really weird, I don't know what Karofsky's trying to pull, but he's been scary nice!"

Kurt came out of his daze, when he heard Dave's name, and he looked over at Rachel. "Really?" he feigned curiosity.

Mercedes nodded to emphasize Rachel's statement. "He even helped Artie into the library, and when Azimo tried to throw Artie in the dumpster, he protected Artie, and I could have sworn a huge fight was about to start, but Mr. Shue broke it up."

"Everything's been really quiet, and weird. There's no bullying in the halls, unless you count Jacob Israel being shoved into the locker by Karofsky because of his outlandish questions," Quinn added in.

"He's still a jerk," Rachel griped. "He thinks doing a few good deeds will make up for his homophobia."

Kurt stirred his coffee, as he listened to more and more stories about David's change in behavior. Apparently, he was even getting along with Finn, Sam, and Puck again. It shouldn't have surprised Kurt, he'd been talking to the guy for over a month now, but to actually hear it from his friends was nice.

He had to wonder, would it be better if he came back? Oh, he longed to go back to his fashionable classy clothes, to being himself, and not another blend in bird.

"You should totally come back," Mercedes chirped seeing the look on his face. "But, I know you really like Blaine."

Rachel perked at this. "How are you two doing by the way?" she asked with a wide smile.

Kurt resisted the urge to throw something at her. "We're not doing anything," he confessed surprising even Santana.

"What the hell? You haven't tapped that yet?" she asked in horror.

He hated rolling his eyes, it seemed so plebian, but it fit in this instance. "No, he kissed me, but I turned him down."

Everyone stared at him in utter shock.

"How could you?" Rachel asked alarmed. "He was perfect for you!"

Mercedes tilted her head; she was a little more thoughtful about it. She knew that Kurt always had a motive behind everything he did. She knew him better than the others in the group.

"He's my friend," Kurt said slowly, "That's all I want." If he told the truth, Rachel would be offended, so he kept tight lipped, unless she royally pissed him off. "It made him really sad, but I won't go back on it."

Santana was now staring at him in her calculating way. It was like she was x-raying him for all of his secrets, and information. She then smirked. "Blame it on Alcohol," she murmured confusing everyone but Kurt. He flashed a knowing smile, and she winked. "Good choice, Pretty Boy."

"I'm lost, what?" Rachel asked frowning.

"None of your business, midget!" Santana snapped in her usual bitch-way.

Kurt always knew he could get Santana on his side, even if she was a total bitch, he totally respected her for that.

Brittany had been dozing off next to Santana, and she was murmuring about cats, until Santana nudged her.

"Huh?" Her head rose, and she wiped the drool from her mouth. "Did I miss something?"

Everyone laughed, and Kurt's heart ached. He really wanted to go back to school.

oOo

Dave picked up on Kurt's mood instantaneously. He hadn't expected Kurt to invite him over, but he was more than happy when he did. He was greeted at the door with a pajama clad soprano who was holding a stuffed Pinocchio doll.

"You don't mind?" Dave asked unsure as he entered the Hummel Household.

"Not at all," Kurt said motioning for him to follow. "Dad and Carole are out, and so is Finn. I have the house to myself." He led Dave downstairs to the large basement made bedroom, and Dave got his first look at who Kurt Hummel was outside of class.

He was beautiful, no surprise there. Everything was gray, black, and white. It was a perfect blend.

He offered Dave something to drink. "I have Pepsi, which I never drink. It's for guests." He took a water for himself, and passed the muscular teen the soda without prompt.

"Thanks, what's wrong?" Dave asked feeling a little unsettled. Kurt looked really sad, and it was driving Dave a little crazy. He shuddered, Lord, help him if Kurt went into tears again.

He _never_ wanted to see that.

Kurt huffed, and fell onto his bed; his stuffed Disney character under his chest as he tugged at Pinocchio's nose.

"Saw my friends today, and now I'm a little sad. I feel so far away, Mercedes and I haven't done anything together since I started going to Dalton. It's so hard to keep up with the schedule. I feel like everything I'm doing there is being forced. I know I had a lot of problems at McKinley, but at least there I had a voice." He sat up, and tucked his legs behind him as he picked at his favorite Disney doll.

Dave had finally taken a seat on the edge of Kurt's bed. He could have chosen the couch, but that was simply too far away. "I'm surprised you're not owning the school," he admitted.

Kurt laughed weakly. "Kind of hard when you look like everyone else. I mean, the Warblers have no diversity. They don't even go to outside functions without their uniforms, and they have to get a signed petition by council. It's so - restrictive."

"Come back then."

"I need to talk to dad about it. I think I definitely will, for one the cost is outrageous, and I'm miserable. I like everyone there, but after a while they all become the same. I'm just another face in the crowd that you forget ten minutes later."

"Sounds shitty."

Kurt hummed. "So, enough about me, I need you to cheer me up."

Dave snorted. "What can I say?" He put his drink aside, and pulled off his jacket as it was getting a little too warm. "You don't care about sports."

"No, I don't, but tell me anyway."

Chuckling, Dave rubbed his face. "I'm on the basketball team."

"No surprise there, I heard through the grapevine of gossiping girls that you were being nicer to everyone."

A blush spread across Dave's face. "Is that what they said?"

"Mhmm," Kurt shuffled a little closer to bigger teen. "That you helped Artie out."

"Poor guy had a hell of a time getting into the library even with the ramp. I was on my way, so I helped out. It's no big deal." Not only was Kurt closer to him than before, but he was very embarrassed by the sparkly eyes that the boy was giving him.

"It's a big deal!" Kurt declared. "Keep going like this and you'll end up Prom King."

"God, no!" Dave groaned, and Kurt snickered at the horrified look on the jock's face. "No, hell no - I - I just want to get through High School. I want it to be finished, and done with."

"It will be, High School doesn't last forever."

"Sure seems like it. I hate having to get up every morning put on the façade, and pretend to be like everyone else. God, it's so fucked up!" He clenched his fists against his knee, and breathed deeply. "I'm sorry, I meant to come over, and make you feel better. You sounded sad on the phone."

"I was," he admitted. "I'm such a hypocrite."

Dave started at him in disbelief. "There's no way possible that you're a hypocrite, Kurt."

"I am," Kurt sulked, and pulled his doll closer to his chest. "Come over closer, so I can lean on you, and whine, and so you don't fall off the bed when I do."

Dave laughed out loud, and did as he was told, settling on the massive King Sized bed.

Kurt happily leaned against Dave's chest, and was a little surprised when the boy's arm wrapped around his small body, and settled in comfortably. He hadn't expected to feel all muscle against his back from Dave's chest.

His nose twitched as it picked up the scent of Axe cologne.

"Where did you get this?" Dave asked picking up the doll. It looked well-aged, considering the clothes were faded.

Kurt slouched in Dave's arms. "When I was little, and before mom got sick she took me to Disney World. I sat on Pinocchio's lap, and because I looked like him when I was little, he gave me this stuffed doll. It was one of the last really good memories of mom before her illness consumed her. So, whenever I'm upset I take it, and hold onto it, and sometimes I feel better. Sound silly?"

Dave handed Kurt the doll back, and shook his head. "No, sounds like you had a wonderful mom."

"I did, although, I wasn't kidding when I said I was gay the day I was born, she knew."

"Why is that?" Dave wondered aloud.

"My middle name is Elizabeth," he confessed causing Dave to pause briefly as Kurt hummed. "Go ahead; I'll give you a free-make-fun-of-Kurt moment."

Dave shook his head, and instinctively placed his nose on top of Kurt's head. "No, I think it's - cute."

Kurt elbowed the muscled stomach, but it hardly did any damage. "Cute, right, I'll remember that."

Now that Kurt was feeling a little more relaxed, and even happier, Dave decided to get back to the question that was circling around his head. "Now, why do you call yourself a hypocrite?"

"I complain to myself about how I really hate being lonely. But, then when a chance comes along, I stupidly refuse because of my pride and dignity. I don't know what is wrong with me sometimes."

Dave cringed inwardly. "Is this about - that bird guy?"

Kurt chuckled. "Blaine," he corrected.

"Yeah, him. I don't like him." Snickering, Kurt elbowed Dave again, this time harder but it still did no good. "Keep trying, it'll take a lot for your bony elbow to actually hurt."

"Don't tempt me," Kurt said impishly. "I turned Blaine down."

"Why?" Dave asked. He was letting his fingers run through Kurt's soft hair. He'd never felt hair so silky before, damn.

Kurt leaned into the touch, inwardly eating it up as if he were starved. "I guess it's partly pride, and the fact that he was the first person I met like me, and I didn't want to lose that. Now, it's kind of awkward, he has feelings for me, and I burnt that bridge. So, you see? I'm a hypocrite."

"I think you're just cautious," Dave surmised.

Kurt shifted on his side, and curled into Dave, he brought his knees up, and rested them lightly on the edge of his muscular thighs, and sighed. "I'm just feeling crummy. I miss my friends, and I'm a total mess."

"I'm sorry," Dave said softly.

"Don't be. We already talked about the apology thing."

"I know, but still - you're unhappy, and I certainly didn't help things."

Kurt raised his head to look at Dave, he was feeling oddly warm inside. "You've made things better since then."

"I deserve the Stupidity of the Year Award."

"No, how about the Confused Teenager Award?" Kurt suggested lightheartedly.

"You're so nice to me, and I don't deserve it."

"Everyone deserves a second chance," he quipped.

"Can I have a second chance at kissing you?" Dave asked boldly. He was taking a dare, and his heart was beating so loudly that he could have sworn Kurt would be able to hear it.

Kurt smiled coyly. "Yes," he answered.

It was soft, welcoming, and intense. Kurt felt large hands cupping his cheeks, and he leaned closer until he was literally lying on to of a muscled chest, his lips opening to the minty soda flavor of Dave's mouth.

It was a strong kiss, like liquor without the bitter aftertaste. In fact, it was quite opposite. It did make his head spin, and he clutched Dave's shirt, and sank deeper into the kiss in a way that he'd never done before. The burning passion drawn caused Kurt to lose all sense of the world around him, and he was totally gone.

Dave held Kurt as if the world was ending, and Kurt was the only anchor he had left. He never knew that the honest taste of Kurt's lips could be so empowering, and he shuddered when Kurt's slim body climbed up his chest to get a better hold. Everything he did was elegant, and gentle. He was gentle, and Dave took care as if he were a priceless fragile figurine.

Somehow, amongst all of that dizziness, Dave slowly released Kurt to find that the boy was now underneath him, and he was nearly on top of the boy.

Kurt blinked, the dizzy high clouding not only his hormones, but his blood causing it to run at a temperature hotter than ninety-eight degrees. He could feel the fire in his cheeks, and he was breathing sharply as Dave stared down at him, a mixed between awe, and apologetic.

"Did I go too far-?" Dave asked unsurely.

"No," Kurt dazedly replied. He tried not to think too much on the hardness pressing into his hip because if he did, he would probably faint.

He raised his head a little, and crushed his lips to Dave's again. He wanted to fall into the dizzy cacophony of endless bliss again, and he opened his mouth, and accepted Dave into him much deeper.

They were so wrapped up in one another that Kurt practically yelped when there was a sudden knock at the door.

"Kurt, you in there?"

Kurt and Dave bolted straight up, eyes wide, lips swollen, and their hearts racing like rabbits in a race. He stared at Dave for several long seconds when Finn knocked again.

"Kurt!" He jiggled the door, but luckily, Kurt was smart, and had locked it.

"Uh, I'm busy," Kurt called, and winced at the tremble in his voice.

"Are you okay? I wanted to talk to you before I went to bed - it - it's kind of important."

Dave's eyes widened and Kurt was shifting on his bed. "Closet!" he hissed pointing to the French styled doors in the corner.

Dave dove off the bed, and Kurt quickly tossed the boy's jacket under the bed. "One second!" he called shakily.

Dave thought he would have a heart attack as he entered another room entirely, this one filled with clothes, shoes, and other things that any female would dream of.

There was a small round French style couch in the middle, and Dave sagged down onto it, and buried his face into his hands. He was attempting to calm his raging heart.

He could hear Kurt shuffling around, and held in the urge to laugh out loud. Oh, wow, it just hit him on what had happened. He had literally gone to another place. He had a lot of thinking to do regarding himself, his sexuality, and Kurt.

He flinched, when Kurt called Finn in. His voice sounded much steadier.

Kurt was trying to stop the tremors coursing through him, and the thickness in his throat as Finn strolled through the room, and saw his step brother lying on his stomach flicking through a Vogue magazine. His Pinocchio doll was next to him, but the oddest thing about Kurt was how his clothes seemed wrinkled, his face was beat red, and his eyes were glossy like he'd been in a haze.

"What can I do for you?" Kurt asked quirking an elegant eyebrow. If Finn had been anyone besides himself, he would have put Kurt's tell-tale signs of _'up-to-know-good' _together, and he'd be so screwed.

"Are you okay? You sounded, really strange," Finn asked sitting on the end of Kurt's bed.

"Fine, I got really excited about this handbag in Vogue." He held it up. "I created one a couple months ago, it looked just like this except it was silver not gold. I'm not fond of gold, it's too gaudy for my tastes…" he began to ramble on and on causing Finn to space out. He did it on purpose, and finally once he was totally steady in voice, and mind. He huffed. "So, Finn, why did you come barging into my room? Not that I don't mind, but you never did before…" he trailed off causing Finn to blink in confusion very briefly.

"Oh!" Finn jerked. "Uh, well, it's Rachel."

Kurt frowned. "Okay-"

"And Quinn."

"Not this again?" he moaned, and Finn winced.

"I know you talk to them a lot-"

Kurt snorted. "Quinn maybe, but Rachel? I don't think so, Finn."

"Well, ever since Regional's and she found out about me and Santana-"

"She's jealous," Kurt interrupted. "That's all it is. Santana is hot, and she can have anyone. She's probably had everyone, and she does slut in a classy bitch no-nonsense sort of way."

Finn was bobbing to his words, and Kurt was reminded of a dog begging for a bone. A Labrador retriever maybe?

"If you love Rachel go for it, but be warned that Diva has stars in her eyes, and she won't be around forever. Quinn on the other hand is a flame that is still going, but not as strong as it was when you thought she was pregnant with your kid. Both of them have had run ins with the man-whore known as Puck, also known as your best friend, but Sam is also your friend, and you don't want to hurt him, but you like her - then you don't like her. Yes, I've watched it all, and heard it all."

Finn was hanging onto every word Kurt said. "So, what do I do?"

"Stop being spineless, and confront them. Ask them what they want, and if they want you, ask them why they want you, and go from there." He tilted his head to the side, and waited for his words of unconventional wisdom to sink in.

A goofy smiled bloomed on Finn's face. "Awesome! You are an awesome step brother, almost like a sister!"

"Oi!" Kurt rolled his eyes. "I may be gay, but I'm very much male, thank you. I like being male."

Finn blushed. "Sorry, it's just I've never had such good advice. Good-night, Kurt!"

"Night, Finn."

As soon as the door snapped closed, Kurt jumped off the bed, and locked it.

"Coast is clear," he hummed.

The door opened, and Dave was standing there so tall, and he looked a little more composed, however wrinkled. "I almost got lost in your closet."

Kurt preened. "Well, it takes work to look this good," he declared hotly.

Dave chuckled lightly, and the two stood awkwardly at each end of the room. "I better go…"

Kurt glanced over at the clock, and was alarmed to see that it was after midnight. "Uh, yeah you better." He cleared his throat. "You can climb out my window." He pointed to the basement window which was hidden by silvery silk. It was a large rectangular storm window.

"I'll see you," Dave turned and fumbled a bit as Kurt snickered.

"Thank you, for cheering me up, David."

Dave slipped out the window, and pulled the drape back, and stared at Kurt. "My pleasure," and he was gone, leaving Kurt standing there stunned, and silently cursing his step brother's name to hell and back for the interruption.

Smooth timing, Finn Hudson as always.


	4. Right Kind of Wrong

A/N: If there's something in particular you might like to see, let me know. I might be able to slip it into the story! I have the first six chapters fully written now, (six was hard because it was kind of emotional). I hope you like this!

4.

_Right Kind of Wrong_

_Loving you isn't really something I should do_

_Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you_

_That I should try to be strong_

_But baby you're the right kind of wrong_

oOo

It took a lot to keep Kurt from falling asleep in class, he kept nodding off, and Blaine had to nudge him to keep Kurt from being called out. Kurt hadn't slept last night at all, for he'd been up thinking over and over about David, McKinley, his friends, and New Directions.

He was so exhausted that when Blaine suggested that they do a song together, Kurt shook his head tiredly.

"No, I'm too distracted. I'd ruin everything."

"What's got you distracted?" Blaine asked sitting across from him.

Kurt didn't want to tell Blaine in fear of the boy's feelings coming to the surface. "I miss McKinley," he confessed instead.

"I know." Blaine placed a hand on Kurt's arm. "We're friends, Kurt. I see the way you stare at your phone with giddiness every time one of your friends text messages you. If you went back, we'd still be best friends. I'm never giving you up. Besides, I need someone to help me prepare for my date with Jeremiah."

Kurt did a double take. "Gap Jeremiah?" he asked in shock.

Blaine beamed, and nodded. "Since I turn eighteen next month, he agreed to take me out to dinner. I was going to tell you, but you seemed so down. I'm sorry."

Shaking his head firmly, Kurt launched himself on Blaine in a hug. "I'm so happy for you!"

Blaine blushed. "Well, I had to admit, I was frightened when I saw his name on my phone. I thought he was drunk, and going to rant at me for making him lose his job. It turns out that the _Abercrombie and Fitch_ store owner saw our performance, and loved it so much that he hired Jeremiah on as a manager. He told Jeremiah that any publicity is good publicity for his store."

"Oh, I'm all over this! I'll make you look so hot that Jeremiah won't be able to take his eyes off you."

Blaine brought his shoulders up, and his eyes rolled a little as he smiled coyly. "I had hoped you would say that."

A huge boulder had fallen off Kurt's shoulders, and he sighed with relief as he sagged against Blaine.

"You seem happy, too happy for me," Blaine quirked an eyebrow. "Were you trying to spare my feelings from something?"

Kurt shyly peeked up at him. "I love you, Blaine. You're my best friend."

"I know, I love you too," he said earnestly. "You were right about us. We're better friends. Now, tell me, what is going on in your life? It has to be something good."

Kurt bowed his head. "David."

"My David?" Blaine asked blinking.

"No! No!" Kurt shook his head. "Karofsky."

Blaine's eyes widened. "What!"

"We've been hanging out, a lot," he admitted. "He's a sweet guy, Blaine. When he's himself, he's like a big old teddy bear. He's also changed a lot, he apologized to me, and I think he's going to be ready soon to come out."

"But, what if he hurts you?" Blaine asked worriedly. "I'd have to kill him! Then, I'd never get my date with Jeremiah."

Kurt tinkled with laughter. "So overdramatic, Blaine," He shook his head. "He's been treating everyone at McKinley really well, and it's not just David's word for it. All of my friends have commented on how nice he was, and when his friend Azimo tried to dump Artie into a dumpster, David saved him."

"Wow," Blaine breathed in shock. "This is like a story of a lifetime! It's a soap opera; we're living a soap opera. Tell, Kurt, give me more," he demanded. "No cliffhangers either."

So, Kurt finally spilled about everything. He'd been holding it in for so long, he hadn't realized how much he had kept bottled up, and it felt so nice to get it all off his chest. It was a remarkable feeling. Blaine listened raptly, and only interrupting when he had a question.

"Whoa, you made out with him?"

"It was like a dizzy out of this world experience. Almost like a drug, although, I've never done drugs, but I was high off painkillers one time when I broke my wrist if that counts."

"That's why you couldn't sleep?"

"There was that, and I was thinking about New Directions. I just love them so much, even Rachel in a weird Diva-bitch-fest sort of way," he grumbled. "I did not say that, and I will go to my grave with that confession." He pointed at his best friend who nearly toppled out of his chair laughing.

"I Blaine Anderson swear to never tell Kurt Hummel's deepest secrets," he held his hand up in an oath, and Kurt snickered at how cute he looked.

"You're learning fast. So, yeah, nothing is official, and I doubt it will be," Kurt said with a sigh. "Is it bad of me to be happy with that fact that something interesting is happening in my private life?"

"Not at all. I'm glad you know that this Karofsky isn't a for sure thing," Blaine said softly. "I don't want to have to pick up the pieces."

Kurt flashed him a sweet smile. "Don't worry Warbler Blaine, I know better than to be thinking too far ahead."

At least, he thought he knew better.

oOo

Kurt had stopped in at McKinley when Mr. Shuester text him, and asked for his help in raising the money for the Nationals and for the Brainiacs who needed money to take a trip to be on the TV show after Brittany of all people had helped them win.

Kurt smirked; he always knew there was something in that pretty head of hers. When he agreed to stop in after school, he had decided to make it a test run to see what it would be like going back to McKinley. To say that he was nervous was a bit of an understatement. He pulled into the school at half past four, and cut the engine.

Briefly, he thought he should give David a heads up, but in the end he decided to see how a surprise appearance would make him react. There were still a lot of people at the school. All of the athletes staying after for training, and of course New Directions.

He was still in his Dalton uniform having not had time to change when he got the call. The halls made Kurt's heart lurch, why was he such a sap? This place had been hell for him, but it was a place where he stood out. Did it make sense that he would truly miss it, despite the bullying?

Probably not, but then again nothing Kurt ever did made sense to most people. He ran his hands across the lockers, and paused near his and Mercedes. He closed his eyes, as he imagined being shoved, slushied, and teased endlessly.

As he imagined it, his stomach dropped a little. He could only hope that David wouldn't go back to that. It would be disheartening after all the progress that had been made.

"Kurt?"

Kurt's eyes snapped open, and his eyes fell on David's tall figure. He smiled weakly. "Hey David."

Dave's eyes flickered with a strange sort of warm affection as he approached Kurt. "What are you doing here?" he asked and to the soprano's surprise, he looked hopeful.

"Mr. Shuester text me. Apparently, we - er - New Directions don't have the money to get to Nationals, and it seems the Brainiacs who are also a part of the New Directions also don't have the funds. So, they want my ingenious input." He hid his slight fear behind a perfect smile as he placed a hand on his hip, and leaned against his once locker.

Dave tilted his head, his eyes never leaving Kurt's face. He was memorizing the features, and the way they were set. There was something not right, and Dave knew what it was.

"Come on, I'll walk you to the music room."

Kurt's eyes fluttered shyly before he could stop them. "Thank you. By the way, your jacket is at my house."

Dave's cheeks tinted at offhanded comment. It was a good thing the halls were deserted because his sudden memorable gaze would have been a dead giveaway.

Kurt daringly placed his wrist in the crook of Dave's arm, and peered up at him with all the looks of an innocent angel. Dave snorted, but didn't draw away. It was getting to the point where he wasn't sure he could draw away.

"You know, I never did tell you, how much I enjoyed the half-time dance," he confessed.

"I know you did," Kurt said blithely. "I was watching you, and I was very proud that you jumped in. I wish I could have been a zombie," he sulked. "It would have been so awesome."

They arrived outside of the music room. "I guess this is where I leave you."

Kurt flashed him a pretty smile. "You know, you could join."

Dave's eyes went wide. "Wha-? Me? I - I don't-"

"Oh come on, you said it yourself, you had a ton of fun, right? You were able to express yourself, and you can't tell me that there isn't a song out there in the world that expresses you because everyone has one."

Dave bowed his head. "Kurt, no one in that club likes me. They spit on the very ground I walk on, and with good reason. I made their lives hell."

"Ah, but that's where the beautiful, and much loved me comes in!" Kurt declared dramatically. "If they see the real you, they'll like you. New Directions is the one place in this school that has never scorned me for being who I was. They embrace it."

"I - I don't know," Dave grimaced. "I would consider it, if you came back." That took a lot of courage to say, but he meant it.

Kurt leaned up on his tip toes, and pecked Dave's cheek. "That may be closer than you think. I'll see you, come for your jacket anytime." He left Dave by the door staring at him, and he glanced once over his shoulder.

"KURT!" Mercedes and Tina ran at him with full blown speed, and he caught the two of them as they hugged him around the neck.

Everyone greeted him with delight, even Puck and Artie. Kurt smiled. "Why thanks for that welcome!"

"Kurt, it is so good to see you!" Mr. Shuester hugged Kurt lightly before backing up. "Thank you for coming, I know it might have been hard on you."

"Did you get any trouble on the way in?" Mercedes asked in concerned.

Kurt shook his head. "Nope," he answered. He glanced at the board. "No one is going to buy saltwater taffy, Mr. Shue."

Mr. Shuester sighed. "You too, huh?"

"Let's put our heads together! We can come up with something."

When Sunshine and her fans bailed on them, Kurt felt wretched for everyone. Blaine and Jeremiah had agreed to go, and Kurt was running out of time. It was all Sue Sylvester's fault.

The scathing bitch! He thought angrily.

Kurt had left New Directions with Blaine and Jeremiah as he paced the floors in the deserted halls. Artie had come out to talk to him.

"You tried, Kurt. It's nice that you even care," the boy in the wheelchair told him.

"You're my friend, Artie, and I take care of my friends," he said sharply. "I -" He bowed his head. "I want to come back."

Artie smiled. "I know, we want you back. The group isn't the same without you. You make everything so alive, and whenever Rachel gets out of hand, you are the only one who knows how to reel her in. Even Brittany's getting depressed, and that never happens."

Kurt beamed and slung his arms around Artie. "Thank you, that means a lot."

Artie pinked. "It's the truth." He went from a reddish color to pale. "Uh oh…"

The slim teen whirled around in time to see of all people Dave standing there looking confused.

"I should go get-"

"Its okay, Artie," he waved his friend off. "Hi, David," he greeted sadly.

"Why are you upset?" Dave asked stepping closer to Kurt.

This completely confused Artie and he waited for the other shoe to drop, but what he didn't expect was Kurt putting himself in Dave's arms with a huff.

"Sunshine bailed on us, and now we're back at square one. It's a whole night of neglect," he murmured sadly.

Dave immediately reacted by holding Kurt's small frame to him. "Is there something I can do?"

"Do you know enough people who'd want to watch a concert? It's ten bucks a ticket…" He looked up at Dave with a hopeful look in his eyes.

Dave caved instantly, and pulled out his phone with his right hand, his left arm was preoccupied with Kurt, and didn't seem to care that Artie was right there, his eyes wide as saucers.

He sent a text to as many people as he could, and pretty much demanded their presence at McKinley High auditorium with ten bucks ready to spare for a ticket. "What time does this start?"

"In one hour," Kurt mumbled. "I just wanted to do something to help my friends."

"I can get fifty people to come in an hour," Dave finally said, causing Kurt to lean back in shock.

"What?"

Smirking, Dave shrugged. "A bunch of people owe me favors, I told them to get their asses down to the school that I was cashing in. Also, I told my father's old church about a fundraiser to help children, and they too are on their way."

Kurt squealed in delight, jumping up and down with delight. "Thank you!" He practically pounced on Dave who laughed and held him so that they didn't fall back.

"Yeah, well -" he paused when he realized that Artie was still there. "Uh, Kurt-"

Kurt hummed, and looked up at Dave to see that he was looking over at where Artie was frozen.

"Artie, would you mind keeping this quiet for a while?" He knew the boy would comply. He wasn't sure that Artie could even form a coherent response. "Just nod please?"

Artie gulped, and nodded. "I'll - disappear now," he managed to get out in a strangle. He rolled away, red faced, and completely stunned. "I'll keep your secret," he mumbled quietly.

Kurt snickered as Dave groaned. "That wasn't too bad, I think."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to overreact," Kurt bounced out of Dave's arms, and placed his hands together sheepishly. "I was overwhelmed. I know that wasn't comfortable for you."

Dave sighed. "I'm trying."

"I know," Kurt said smiling. "I respect that."

"I'll go -"

"Wait, won't you come in? At least sit in the back where no one can see you?"

Those beautiful light eyes were pleading with him, and it was like an angel. What could Dave possibly say? "Maybe once it starts filling up."

Kurt nodded. "Alright, I better go in now. Thank you again."

As he turned away, Dave called out to him. "Uh, Kurt, you look - beautiful," he mumbled, and quickly hurried away leaving Kurt to tilt his head in thought.

"I heard that," Blaine drawled sliding out of the corner.

Kurt glanced at his best friend. "And-?"

"I really don't know, I can't read him."

"Read who?" The cute blond head of hair appeared standing behind Blaine.

"This guy, he used to pick on Kurt."

"Ah, the old bully pulling the little girl with pigtails," Jeremiah remarked.

Kurt pinked and huffed as he walked away. "For your information, I do not wear pigtails."

Blaine chuckled, and Jeremiah looked over at the still underage boy. "He's interesting."

"Oh yeah," the Warbler endorsed. "He has courage that I couldn't possibly possess."

oOo

Shock filtered through the group when they peeked behind the curtains to see the seats filling up with a ton of people. Kurt was bouncing on the balls of his heels beside Mercedes.

Artie was looking at Kurt as if he were trying to dissect him.

"Oh my God, you guys! People are showing up, they're filling the seats - oh what do we do?" Rachel squealed in delight. "How did they know about this on such short notice?"

Artie looked over at Kurt. "Kurt."

Everyone's eyes rippled to Kurt. "You know all of those people?" Finn asked in shock. "I never met them."

"Through a friend," Kurt answered.

"Blaine?" Rachel asked bright eyed.

"No." Kurt didn't say anything more about that. "We should get ready, and Rachel can you do a gospel number? I don't like it, but some of the folks in that crowd are religious."

"I'll get in on this!" Mercedes cheered. "I'm always up for bringing some love in the house."

Kurt decided to do his solo of Blackbird since it had touched Blaine so deeply. He belted out the words on stage with the presence of a star on Broadway, and he saw in the very far of the crowd that David was sitting there watching, his eyes glued to Kurt as his vocals became stronger and more intense, like the kiss that they'd shared a week ago.

He knew it had been good, but he had no idea that it was so good that everyone in the crowd stood, clapping and crying. Kurt bowed, and winked at the crowd before turning it over to Rachel and Finn who ended the night with _Hello, Goodbye. _

It was supposed to be a night of neglect with songs that were meant to touch people's hearts, but Kurt was happy with the way things turned out. He also had a certain jock to thank for it.

It was a crowd pleaser, and a stage performance that Kurt would never forget. It was such a diverse crowd, but one that enjoyed the concert nonetheless.

Kurt bowed with the rest of the group, and couldn't help but think that it was so good to be back at McKinley.

oOo

Artie tugged on the hem of Kurt's designer sweater in the parking lot. He smiled down at the boy who seemed to be trying to come up with the words to either ask or remark.

"Uh, can I talk to you?" He glanced around cautiously.

Kurt smiled, and waved good-bye to Blaine and his friend as he gripped the back of Artie's wheel chair, and they headed toward the entrance of the deserted library. Once they were sure that no one would spot them, Kurt walked around, and sat on the step in front of Artie.

Artie was quiet, and Kurt waited patiently. He knew it was coming.

"How?"

That was simple, Kurt thought fondly.

"The night of Rachel Berry's party, I was pissed off at Blaine for kissing Rachel. It made me want to hurl, so I left."

Artie nodded in sad understanding. That had been weird, but he'd been so drunk he could hardly remember the bits and pieces of that night. But, he had found it odd when a seemingly gay guy kissed the most obnoxious girl in the school.

"I ran into David when I was crying at the park, it sounds terribly cliché, but he was different."

"Different?" Artie asked arching an eyebrow. "People don't change overnight, Kurt."

Kurt laughed. "I know, but, I knew he was gay before that night. He kissed me some odd months back. It was unexpected, and unwelcome at its finest."

Shocked, Artie didn't say anything to that. He wasn't sure if he could.

"But that night we started talking a little more. I'm helping him, trying to ease him into everything as gently as possible. He's a really good person when he's not acting like someone else."

"I see," Artie pushed his glasses up his nose. "I suppose I can understand. We live in a society that has a warped sense of right and wrong, and yet this particular society is slowly changing. Awareness is becoming more common as the years pass, and yet we're still not perfect. I doubt we'll ever be. But, it's getting better. The big cities get hit first with acceptance, and the small cities still have to learn to adapt."

"Wow," Kurt said in surprise. "I didn't expect that from you."

"From where I sit every day, I learn a lot more than I wish to ever know. Some people don't even pay any attention to me, and start talking like I'm just a fly, and I suddenly know a lot of dirty secrets. Don't worry, Kurt, I won't out Karofsky. It actually makes sense with the way he's been treating us."

"Thank you, Artie."

"Just don't get your heart broken," Artie said with a frown.

Kurt stood, and shifted around to help Artie back to his parent's car where they were waiting. "Where have I heard that before?" he murmured.

Artie smiled. "A friend probably."

Kurt ruffled Artie's hair, and greeted the boy's parents with a charming smile, before saying good-night.

"Be careful, Kurt!" Artie shouted after the elegant teen. "_Please, don't get hurt_," he whispered to himself.

oOo

Songs used so far: _**Owl City - Fireflies, You've Got A Friend - Randy Newman, Human - Killers, Right Kind of Wrong - Leann Rimes**_


	5. Dirty Little Secret

Note: Thank you for the reviews. I forgot how inspiring they could be! I apologize if some of you have favorite glee members that want to be presented, but I haven't. It's hard to fit all of the ND characters in there. I love Lauren, I really do, but I can't get her in. I forget about poor Tina (which I adore) and Mike enough as it is. The more I write Glee the more comfortable I'll get with all the characters, and I won't be forgetting them as much. I'm usually pretty good at giving everyone background attention, but my main focus is Dave and Kurt.

For **Kurtosfksyshipper**: I have something specifically planned for Azimo. I'm not going to make him the run of the mill bad guy, I promise.

_**Warning: Mild adult content below.**_

5.

_Dirty Little Secret_

_Let me know that I've done wrong_

_When I've known this all along_

_I go around a time or two_

_Jut to waste my time with you_

Kurt finished his nightly shower and he was softly humming the tune he'd sang that afternoon as he sat at his vanity table, and poured some moisturizer onto his hand. It had been a pretty good night, and although Artie had been an unexpected bystander there was a chance that this would work in both his and David's favor.

At least he hoped so anyway. He was almost finished with his moisturizer when there was a tap at his window. At first he thought he was hearing things, but then another tap, and Kurt bolted up from his seat and threw the silk drape open to reveal David crouched at the window.

He smiled, and released the catch opening it for the muscled boy to slip through. It would have been impossible had his window not been so big.

Kurt's heart rate kicked up a few notches as he watched David land on his feet, and then face him fully.

"Hi," Kurt said charismatically.

"You don't mind me dropping in do you?"

"Would I have opened the window?" Kurt asked his smile turning coy.

"That's true, you - I - I have to say you were amazing tonight. Hell, I still have all my favors, they were astounded. You were their favorite by far."

Kurt stepped back and gave him a dramatic bow. "Why thank you, I live to perform."

"You sounded amazing," Dave confessed.

"You flatter me, do go on," Kurt teased as he reached around, and shut the window as a cool breeze caused him to shiver. His hair was still damp from his shower.

Dave let his instincts take him over, and he snaked his arms around Kurt's slim waist drawing him to his chest. "I wanted to see you."

The energy beneath Kurt's skin hummed at Dave's words, and he leaned heavily into the bigger boy knowing very well that his weight was nothing compared to the jock.

"I certainly don't mind," he commented impishly.

Dave chuckled, and buried his nose into the crook of Kurt's neck, and he caught a strong scent of honeysuckle and the very potent chemical that was Kurt that he finally identified, and it was fresh rain.

Kurt's eyes rolled at the sensation, having had no idea that his neck was a very sensitive part of his body. He shivered, and gasped when Dave took the initiative to kiss the side of his neck, and then nibble.

It was like an arrow shooting through his body, leaving him tingling and in pleasurable agony.

Dave could feel the goose bumps along Kurt's arms, and continued to kiss up the boy's neck to his ear. His skin was extremely soft, and tight to the point when Dave nibbled it snapped back restrictively.

His own body reacted to Kurt's purring moan, and he hissed when the smaller boy's back arched causing his cute butt to press into him.

"L-L-Let me lock the door," Kurt willed his legs to move out of Dave's clutches, and he rushed to the door, and snapped the lock in place.

Dave had moved with him, and wrapped himself back around Kurt and diving into his neck making the soprano sink backwards until he was consumed by pleasurable bliss.

Kurt was pulled to the bed by Dave, and when he sat, Kurt came down, and made an incoherent moaning noise when he felt Dave's thick erection through his jeans push against a sensitive area never touched area on him.

Their mouths met in a fierce torment of sloppy sexual kisses, their bodies grinding into one another, and Kurt shamelessly straddling Dave's thighs without anything on his mind other than needing more friction.

It was obvious that both of them were not only starved for affection, but for touch as well.

Kurt barely managed through shallow breaths to reach over, and flip his radio on to a _'don't give a care station'_ so that their noises wouldn't be heard.

He should really stop, Kurt knew this. However, his brain was barely functioning, all it knew was what it wanted, and not what it needed.

Dave's hands were all over him, touching his back and gliding down causing a shiver before settling on his waist, his fingers were splayed out and the pads of his fingertips pressing on his butt as Kurt moved with Dave until they reached a point where Dave's groans and Kurt's purring moans collided, and crashed along with the hormone rush of fire.

Kurt was stunned when Dave bit down on his neck a little hard because it was like the best sensation in the world, and he lost all control. His orgasms rocketing through him as Dave clenched his butt tight, and pressed him so close that they could have gotten stuck that way while he too climaxed.

Simply feeling Kurt's lithe body moving against him caused Dave's already fucked up hormones to go into an overdrive of want. It was so wrong, they hadn't even talked about them being together, and here they were kissing and doing things that still confused the hell out of David Karofsky.

It scared him, and it also scared Kurt because he was clinging to Dave trying to understand what had happened between them. His breathing was labored as he buried his face into the jock's neck.

"I - I'm sorry?" Kurt whispered.

"Me too… I _think_."

A rushing sensation brought Kurt crashing down back to earth, and Dave was still holding him so tight he could hardly breath.

"I only meant to come over, and see you. I -"

"I know," Kurt cut him off. "But, can I point out - you're killing me," he squeaked, and Dave gasped, alarmed when he realized how tight he'd been holding onto Kurt.

"God, sorry!"

"It's fine," Kurt breathed into his neck. "I'm just a little shocked. I've never done that."

Dave snorted. "Me either," he murmured. He clung a little lighter to Kurt, and shook his messed up head. "I like holding you."

"I like it too."

Kurt leaned back a little so that he could see Dave's flushed face, his eyes were a bright warm hazel, and Kurt placed his hands on Dave's face, and his fingers began to outline the seventeen-year-olds boyish features.

Dave didn't protest one single bit, he liked the soft pad of Kurt's fingers tracing him, he stared into those pale eyes he was coming to know so well. They had shameless curiosity in them, and Dave realized he had completely lost his mind.

He had gone soft… literally.

"I don't know what this is."

"Me either," Kurt replied in sync with Dave. "Now, I'm a filthy mess, and I must shower again."

Dave grunted, trying not to think of Kurt - oh damn, too late, he thought about it, and shivered when Kurt's lips ghosted across his lips.

Kurt pursed his lips in a playful admonish. "I feel that," he sing-songed causing Dave's cheeks to flush more.

"Sorry," he muttered. Damn teenage hormones!

Kurt giggled, and pressed one more kiss to the young man's chin. "You can use my bathroom. I shall go upstairs. Everyone's asleep by now, I'll knock three times to let you know it's me." He elegantly slid off Dave's lap.

Dave groaned as he watched Kurt walk out with all the grace of a runway model. For fuck's sake he was still hard!

oOo

"You want to go back to McKinley?"

It was the very next day when Kurt brought it up to his father, he'd come upstairs sporting a white scarf with a matching pair of skinny jeans, and a dark gray form fitting long sleeved shirt. He was dressed to kill, and had told his father flat out that he was ready to leave Dalton and go back to McKinley.

"Are you sure, Kurt?" Burt asked over their usual cup of morning coffee.

Finn was already gone, and Carole was still fast asleep.

Kurt perched primly on the stool in front of the kitchen island. "I'm absolutely positive, dad. I've been talking to David for the last few months," he confessed sincerely.

Burt reared back in surprise. "You - what? That guys dangerous, Kurt!"

"No, he's not," the Hummel Heir insisted. "It's very complicated, I don't want you to blurt anything out dad, but David's gay."

His father's eyes widened dramatically. "He - he's-?"

"He was scared because he had to face reality every time he saw me. He had to face up to what he was. I knew he was gay, and he was scared that I would out him, which I would never do."

"You just did."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "You don't count, dad. You raised me to be myself, not everyone is as lucky as me."

Burt sighed, softening up at his son's words. "Are you sure about this, Kurt? I mean, really sure?"

"Yeah, I miss McKinley, and David said he'd protect me. He's apologized, and the night of the benefit concert he really showed that he was sorry by helping us raise the money for Nationals. He's got my approval, and I think everyone deserves a second chance. I miss my friends, I miss being able to dress like me. I loved Dalton, and I will never stop being friends with Blaine, but I belong with the other rejects in New Directions."

Burt relented, and the only reason he did was because it was getting very hard to afford the monthly tuition to Dalton. They managed fine, but Kurt had to take a huge cut in his already very big allowance. He hadn't been able to go to the mall, and splurge since he had started going to the private school.

"Alright. I can see you really want to go back, but I want to talk to this Dave guy," he insisted sharply.

Kurt perked. "I can bring him over today?"

His father frowned. "Are you really in contact with him?"

"He deserves someone who understands his plight. But, please, do not tell Finn or even Carole. Finn cannot keep a secret to save his life, and Carole would feel the need to tell her son. So, please -?" He gave his father the old fashioned puppy dog eyes.

"Oh, alright!"

Kurt cheered. "Thank you, dad."

"I'll go ahead and make those phone calls. My wallet will be so much lighter this month."

"Can I go shopping this weekend?" Kurt asked sheepishly. "I really need to catch up with Mercedes."

Burt rolled his eyes to the ceiling. "If I say no, you'll pout, and make me feel bad." He couldn't say no to his baby boy. He hardly ever could in the past, what would make it so different now?

He laughed when he got an armful of his son, and knew in the end that it was worth giving into him.

oOo

To say that Kurt was nervous was an understatement. He stood in his bedroom in front of the mirror with the scarf off his neck, and tilted head to the side to reveal the rather obvious black and purple bite marks on his neck.

Usually, Kurt would be exceptionally offended by the bruising on his perfect skin, but at the time all he had wanted was more. It was incredible how the power of pleasure could take hold of someone, and twist their lives in such a way.

It was no wonder half of the teenage society was so damn messed up, they were hooked on sex.

How could something so ugly on his skin felt so undeniably amazing?

He shook his head, giving up on that line of thought as he tightened the scarf loosely around his neck. Luckily for Kurt he was as famous for his scarves as he was for his hats.

He'd talked to the Dave on the phone, and the older boy agreed to meet with his father. Dave had been really worried, but Kurt assured him that it would go well. They both still remembered how Burt slammed Dave against the wall threateningly.

That had been a tense moment, Kurt had been worried about his father's health, and not only that but he had worried about too much being said to Dave.

It was terribly awkward like Kurt would have guessed, Dave standing in his living room, and Burt was next to his usual comfy armchair. Kurt was playing mediator to keep anything violent from happening. He had no idea how his father would act. Dave's hands were in his pockets, and his shoulders were slumped in a defeated manner.

Kurt really did not like seeing that, and he thought the worst when Burt finally sighed and spoke.

"Let's sit down, there's a game on the television and I really don't want to miss it."

It was the first time that Kurt cheered inwardly about sports. Dave brightened. "The Celtics game?" A mild comfort zone for the both of them as Dave crossed the room to sit on couch the furthest away from Kurt's father.

Kurt sat with him so that he could stay between the two men in his life.

Who knew that sports could make people bond? Kurt still didn't understand this, not by a long shot. He kept glancing back and forth from Dave to Burt who were glued to the TV now, and occasionally scowling when something didn't go their way.

Weren't they supposed to be talking? How was a game going to get them anywhere?

After about twenty minutes, when Kurt was absolutely sure that blood and violence wasn't going to suddenly erupt, he huffed, and stood. "I'm going to get drinks."

Burt watched his son leave the room with a mild side, Dave arched an eyebrow.

"He hates sports," Burt told the muscled jock. "I'm surprised it took twenty minutes. He must be really worried to stay a full twenty minutes."

"He was a good kicker," Dave acknowledged. "The one we have now sucks."

Burt leaned back in his seat, and observed Dave rather than the game. "I'm still trying to process all the information, and I was waiting for Kurt to leave the room before talking to you."

Dave cringed inwardly. He knew that was coming. He clasped his hands together, and stared at them. "I'm sorry Mr. Hummel. The way I acted was way out of line."

"It damn well was. You scared my son."

A flash of pain washed over Dave's face. "I know, I - I was very stupid, and I really am-"

"You've already apologized, and I accept your apology. We've all done stupid things, I'm more biased because my son was involved. But, in the end, you're just a kid. My son's struggles are not seen on the surface, hell a lot of them I didn't notice until it was almost too late."

"But, you knew?"

"Yeah," Burt replied. "And not because of the cliché things he did: the dolls, the tea parties, the Broadway musicals, and all of his friends were girls. Before my wife died, she told me that Kurt was going to need special attention because she knew the day that he was born that he was going to be not only special, but different. She knew that he was going to grow up without a mother to help him. I had to help him, and I did my best."

"You did great," Dave murmured and Burt blinked.

"Well, thank you. I think?"

"No, your son, Kurt, he's really kind, and he cares about everyone," Dave explained. "He even gives people who don't deserve it a second chance. He always has something to say for someone who has a problem, and needs advice. He has a lot of courage, more than I could ever have in a lifetime."

"That's my boy," Burt said with a small smile. "But, sometimes, he forgets that he needs to stop and help himself. He gets way in over his head, and he has a bad habit of forgetting to take care of himself when he's trying to help someone else. What you see on the outside Dave is not what you always see on the inside."

"I know, I - I do know Mr. Hummel, I was a lot of the reason why he was scared, and I hate myself for that. I was being a hypocrite, and I was hurting someone who could have been helping me."

"You know what they say, Dave. When you fall get your ass back up again, and don't fail the second time."

Dave heard the warning in that message, and he nodded slowly to express his understanding. "Of course, Mr. Hummel."

"Call me Burt."

Kurt came out, and he froze when he saw the two men ignoring the basketball game. "I knew I shouldn't have left," he tittered placing the tray of lemonade on the table.

"Everything's fine, Kurt," Burt insisted.

Dave nodded, and Kurt sighed in relief. "Okay, do we have to keep watching this?" he whined at the TV getting a laugh from both men. He huffed. "Oh fine! I'm calling Mercedes to set up a shopping date."

He left the room of laughing men, well at least they weren't shedding blood. That was good, pity they had to choose him to laugh at and bond over.

oOo

"What's going on with you, Kurt?"

Kurt and Mercedes had finally been able to go shopping, and Kurt had drowned in the clothes of Macy's while Mercedes enjoyed a trip into Claires. Although, Kurt really didn't know why considering most of their things were cheap. He did however enjoy the little fuzzy pens they had for sale, and relished the fact that come Monday morning he would have a lot of color in his life at school once more.

"What's that mean?" They had taken a small break in the upstairs food court together.

"You've been so secretive lately, and I hate to sound like Rachel, but I thought you and Blaine were going to end up an item. I mean, we even had a name for you two, Klaine!"

Kurt's laughter was light-hearted and amused, but Mercedes obviously wasn't. She gave him a huff, and glared at him. "Tell me before you kill me."

"Mercedes, I love you like my sister, and if I was straight I'd have you melting like butter, but if I tell you anything it'll break what trust I have been able to develop with him."

Mercedes gasped at this, her chocolate brown eyes wide. "Who! Come on, Kurt! Don't leave me hanging like that."

"I can't Mercedes, I'll ask him if I can tell you, and if I can you'll have to swear to your God and me that you won't tell anyone."

"You know I won't Kurt. I may be a loud mouth, but I'm not Rachel Berry."

"We wouldn't be here if you were, love."

"So, this is something ultra juicy isn't it? Something that I'm going to lose sleep over because I don't know?"

"Yes, pretty much."

She groaned. "Kurt! That's not nice! Are you involved with this person?"

Kurt leaned back, and swirled his frozen yogurt languidly. "How do I answer that?"

"Yes or no!"

"Yes," Kurt confessed, and then reached up, and tugged on his scarf until it came off, and Mercedes shrieked getting the whole food court's attention.

"Oh my God! No, you did not just show me something big and juicy, and refuse to tell me! I can't believe you, I'm a woman with needs, Kurt."

"I'm sorry." He sheepishly wrapped the scarf back around his neck only for her to snatch it, and then lean so close he thought she was going to kiss him. She moved his head to the side, and was eyeing his hickeys like they were fascinating.

"How did this happen? You hate bruises on your skin!"

"I asked that question the next day. It's so hideous looking, but at the time it's all I could think of. My neck is sensitive." He tugged his scarf from Mercedes, and finally tied the disfigurement away.

Mercedes was bouncing in her seat, she was looking at him pleadingly.

"Just wait, Mercedes, as soon as I get the green light I'll spill all my secrets. But, right now, this secret is not only mine, but his as well."

"That doesn't help me much."

"I'm sorry."

"I know, I respect that."

"You don't know how much I want to talk to you about this," Kurt sighed sadly.

"What about Blaine? He doesn't know?"

Kurt winced. He knew how hard it was for Mercedes to understand why he would tell Blaine, but not her. "Yeah, but he knew the story beforehand," he explained. "Look, trust me okay? You'll be the first to know, I swear."

"Alright, I'll leave you alone about it, but only because I need a new bag. I've had this thing for two weeks, and no one to give me good enough advice."

"Well, you've come to the right place!"

oOo

Kurt received a very warm welcome when he arrived at McKinley. New Directions had choreographed not only a song, but a dance around the steps of McKinley High School.

Mercedes and Artie had taken the lead to Kurt's joyous surprise. He always thought that their voices complimented each other. It was a more peppy version of _'Don't You Forget About Me.'_

Finn and Puck were in the background, and Mike kept doing back flips with Brittany as his sidekick.

It was a nice welcome back for sure, Kurt's gaze trailed off his friends, and peered over at Dave who was watching with veiled entertainment. Their eyes met, and Dave smiled warmly, Kurt flashed his Beauty Pageant grin before he was clobbered by everyone in the club. He even got an armful of Puck, which caused his cheeks to go a vibrant shade of red.

"Welcome back, Kurt!"

Yeah, it was good to be back.

oOo

Song: _Dirty Little Secret - All American Rejects_


	6. Come  To My Window

Note: I want to apologize if the background pairings are not covered, I've been focusing so much on Dave and Kurt that I've barely given them much thought. It takes a lot of energy to get used to new characters. I'm also trying to decide whether I'm going to change the Prom Queen episode or not. If you have any thoughts about it let me know.

I did not fully check through this story. I'm using my mother's connection, and she's sitting beside me so sifting through boy love is not easy when you want to hide it.

6.

_Come To My Window_

_Crawl inside, wait by the light _

_Of the moon_

_Come to my window_

_I'll be home soon_

This time when Kurt walked the halls of McKinley he felt like he belonged. Mr. Figgin's had given Kurt his locker back, and he was already feeling the need to dress it up prettily.

He thought about the New Directions words of welcome, and he wondered if Dave would actually hold his end up on their bargain by joining the club.

Speaking of Dave, he hadn't seen the muscled jock since that morning. But knowing Dave, he was probably avoiding Kurt. The thought of that actually hurt, and it wasn't supposed too. Kurt knew that Dave was not a for sure thing, and he had promised Blaine that he wouldn't get in over his head.

The problem with that promise was Kurt took everything seriously, even when he said he wouldn't. He was hopeless, and that was why Fate liked toying with his life.

He tried to have faith in Dave, he really did, and he felt like a bad friend for losing it, but there was a nagging in the back of his mind that was telling him there was something wrong. Kurt wanted to go looking, but decided that Fate was mean enough, there was no point in actively searching for a way for Fate to ruin his life further.

Tina soon moved into step next to Kurt as they headed to Geometry together. She was unusually cheerful, and when Kurt asked her why, she giggled.

"You don't know? You're back silly! Do you have any idea how important you are to New Directions? You give it a lively feel."

Kurt beamed, and slung his arm around the girl's shoulders. "You are so sweet."

"It's true."

They were just rounding a corner when Tina gasped, Kurt turned, and cringed when he saw Azimo standing there with a snarl on his face, and in his hand was a well known cup of icy blue slush.

"Welcome back, homo!" he sneered, and Kurt's eyes snapped shut, and he waited for the sticky corn syrup to destroy his brand new clothes, when there was a gasp from Tina, and then a wet sloshing sound before a dark growling curse.

When Kurt's eyes snapped open, he saw Dave standing in front of Kurt, and when the smaller teen leaned around the man's muscled arm, he saw that Azimo was covered in blue slush and corn syrup.

Tina had a hand over her mouth to stop the sudden laugh, but that didn't stop everyone else lingering in the hall from making fun of the oversized bastard.

"I told you this morning, you leave him alone," Dave snarled dangerously.

Azimo's eyes narrowed. "What the hell? You were serious about that?"

"Yes, Azimo, I was serious about it. You leave Kurt and the rest of his friends alone or you will deal with me."

"What is wrong with you? Do you have any idea who you're defending?" Azimo pulled himself up to full height but Dave was still a few centimeters taller.

Dave snorted. "I'm well aware of it, Azimo. As a friend, stop."

Azimo frowned at him, and he was about to say something else when they were interrupted by their coach.

"That's enough!" Coach Beiste growled when she rounded the corner to see the near fight. "Get to class, I don't want to see anymore of this in the halls!"

"But, coach-"

"You heard me, Azimo!" she snapped sharply. "If you don't want to be sitting on the bench next fall, I expect you to get your act together."

Kurt was trying to slow his swift beating heart, when Azimo sneered at his once friend, and walked away cursing and growling about the sticky mess of slushies.

"Oh my God that was totally awesome!" Tina squealed in delight. "So bad ass!"

She wasn't the only one who was freaking out about it, a few no named students cheered at Dave as they headed toward their class. Most people at one time or another had gotten slushied, whether they were in glee or not, and to see one of their own turn on them had made their day.

Dave turned around, and stared at Kurt. "You alright?"

He nodded slowly. "Thank you."

"Let me walk you to class."

Kurt smiled softly. "Sure." His heart warmed, and he silently kicked himself for losing faith in Dave.

All through Geometry, Tina kept raving about what Dave had done as if Kurt hadn't been standing there. Well, technically, he hadn't seen it with his own eyes, they'd been closed in preparation for the undignified facial, but he liked hearing about all the same.

"It was kind of hot, in a weird sort of way," Tina said looking horrified at herself.

Kurt laughed quietly.

By the end of Geometry, the entire school knew about it, and he brushed off Jacob when the plebian attempted to harass him about details. He left it to Tina as he walked away.

He found Artie by the lockers struggling with his books, he stopped, and took the boy's things without even asking.

Artie blushed. "Thanks, Kurt."

"Welcome."

"I heard what happened," he said taking their things as Kurt slipped behind him, and wheeled him to their class together.

"Did you?" Kurt hummed languidly. "A convoluted rumor or the truth?"

"The truth, Mercedes wouldn't lie."

"Ah, good source."

"Good first day back?"

Kurt bowed his head. "Wonderful."

Azimo glared menacingly at both of them when they entered the room, Kurt ignored him as he and Artie took seats near the back. Usually, he'd sit up front, but he did not want to have his back to Azimo at all if he didn't have too.

Artie seemed to understood, and thanked Kurt for his help once more. Kurt sat opposite, and crossed his leg over his knee. He placed all his things on the table, and began examining his nails for something to do while they waited for class to start.

Artie's finger tapped his forearm, when Kurt realized he had a rather disturbing disfigurement out of place on his usually pristine nails.

He glanced at Artie, and then to the front to see Dave walking through the room.

"Asshole," Azimo sneered.

Dave smirked at his fellow football player before honing right in on Kurt. He braced himself, and took the only vacant seat beside the pretty faced teen.

A few people bristled when they saw this, and Azimo looked pissed beyond recognition.

"I think your friend is about to explode, David," Kurt commented gently as he went back to examining his nails.

"What friend?" Dave asked darkly.

Frowning briefly, Kurt tilted his head so that he could look at Dave better. "Don't stop being friends on my account," he said under his breath so that not even Artie could hear.

Dave shook his head. "He's not a friend if he can't do one simple thing."

"That is true," Kurt said, and then huffed in aggravation. He pulled his bag around, and dug into the side pocket until he found his nail file.

The teacher was boring, only Mr. Shuester and Miss Holiday ever challenged Kurt. Everything they were going over, the soprano had already done when he was at Dalton. In fact, he still had his old notes. He spent that time filing his nail, perfectly comfortable where he sat between Artie and Dave.

When Kurt was asked a question, he answered it without looking up. She left him alone after that, he was born to multitask.

Artie huffed. "How do you do that?"

Pausing, he looked over at his friend. "What?"

"Answer without even listening?"

Dave looked interested at that because he was totally lost. He always was, and he hated that.

"If you only saw the amount of homework I had at Dalton. I not only had American History, but at the same time I had World History. They stuffed this material down my throat months ago."

"Ah," Artie nodded in understanding.

They day remained this way, Kurt making his way from class to class, and he often had Dave walking beside him. Some of his friends, eyed Dave suspiciously. Rachel had gotten very snappish until Kurt told her to butt out.

His first day back, and already everyone around him was attempting to cause drama.

When he got to the music room that afternoon, Mr. Shuester beamed, and asked him how his day was.

"It was great."

"Especially when Karofsky dumped a slushy on Azimo's head!" Tina declared.

"I thought that was a rumor, it's true?" Quinn asked Kurt.

Kurt nodded, and took a seat next to Mercedes. "Yeah, we came to an understanding."

The group tried to press for more information, but Kurt evaded them expertly. Apparently, the topic for the week had been about self acceptance. Rachel was still hell-bent on changing her nose, and it struck Kurt as odd, for he was a pretty vain guy but he would never stoop to plastic surgery.

Besides, who would mess with perfection? Kurt was beautiful, and he damn well knew it.

It just so happened that Puck cornered him after glee, and begged for his help on preserving Rachel's Jewish nose.

For a brief moment, Kurt thought about declining, but then realized as annoying as Rachel was, she was still part of glee, and he did care about her even though he liked her less than the others.

He nodded. "Only one way to fix this, let me handle it," he said slyly.

"What are you going to do?" Puck asked curiously.

"Barbara Streisand. Tell Rachel to meet us at the mall this afternoon, I'll supply the music."

"_Alright!_" Puck did a big whoop in the air as he ran off.

oOo

Kurt went through the CD's in the back of his SUV after school had completely let out, and he was huffing when he couldn't find something that would help him and Puck in their rally for Rachel's nose.

This wouldn't be a problem if she wasn't such a self-conscious little brat.

"Hey."

Kurt smiled over the latest CD that was about ready to be tossed to the side. "Hi, David."

It was obvious that he'd just gotten out of the weight room, his cheeks were flushed, and he looked a little sweaty. "What are you doing?" he asked curiously.

Kurt motioned for him to sit. "I'm helping Noah with his whole, keep Rachel's Jewish nose," he huffed.

"I just got out of training, the coach is having us lift some serious weights," Dave complained. "My arms are exhausted."

"Poor baby," Kurt purred, and pulled out a bottle of half drunken water. He handed it to Dave who took it with a look of thanks. "You should stay hydrated."

"I try, but it's gone in an hour with what she makes us lift. I'm telling you, Beiste has some balls on her."

Kurt snorted. "I like her."

"I do too," Dave admitted. "For once, we're not a laughing stock. I hated Tanaka, he was such a fucking clown."

"Our counselor obviously thought the same."

"Aha!" Kurt cheered, and flashed an unknown CD. "Perfect! You can come if you want."

"The mall?" Dave asked arching an eyebrow. "What are you doing exactly?"

"A show, and I'm the star," Kurt gushed. "If anyone can talk that prissy brat out of being stupid, it's yours truly. Oh, and if you're in the halls tomorrow we're doing our self-acceptance song, and I have a lead in it. You can sneak into the back, and no one will notice. That is, if you want too," he added hurriedly.

He wasn't even going to bring up Dave joining glee. The boy had already made more progress than Kurt could ever ask for, and he didn't want to ask too much. He began to pile all the CD's back into their boxes, and waited for Dave to take the out he offered.

Dave was watching and reading all of Kurt's words, and found that he was getting to know too well the manipulative side of the little Diva next to him. He chuckled roughly causing Kurt to look at him innocently.

"I'll come, besides, I think everyone will be paying too much attention to you to worry about me."

Kurt cheered, and almost jumped Dave, but then remembered where they were, and backed off. "Sorry."

Dave wished he hadn't. A lap full of Kurt would have been a nice end to a long painfully filled work out day.

Kurt jumped off the back of his SUV, and pecked Dave quickly on the cheek.

Dave's eyes glittered affectionately as he too stood, and Kurt slammed the back closed. "See you later." He made to run around to the driver's side only to be caught in the strong arms of Dave. "Huh?" He blinked up at the toned jock.

Dave laughed, and buried his face into Kurt's neck causing the soprano to shiver involuntarily. "You're so cute when you look at me like that."

"I'm always cute," Kurt teased coyly. He was trying to keep the blush off his face, it wasn't often a guy said that to him.

"I agree." He pressed a kiss to Kurt's neck, and reluctantly let go.

oOo

Dave watched the whole thing, and never took his eyes off Kurt as he danced in the center of the mall with the others. He owned every stage that he stepped upon, and not only that but everyone around him loved it. How could they not? If this had been anyone else, they would probably have been kicked out for disturbance, but other no-name faceless people joined in, or stood to the sidelines to watch with a smile on their face.

It was like he was born a star, and had crashed down to earth to live a human life. It sounded really sissy for him to say such a thing, Kurt could get away with it, but he could not. Oh, well, at least it was in his head, and couldn't get out in the open.

When Kurt had arrived at the school, Dave had taken extra measures to keep the bullying by his fellow teammates to a minimum, and he'd silently shadowed Kurt until that Asian chick started talking to him, and then Azimo had to interfere. The little prick couldn't seem to take no for an answer.

And now, here he was parking his car two streets away in an all night convenient store, and walking to Kurt's house. Everything that he was doing from now on was instinctual, he wasn't even thinking about it. He had briefly froze up when Azimo called him a homo, but he persevered. To his shock, he had been liked more for standing up to Azimo than for siding with him.

Dave never knew what kind of an effect he had on people when he was a bully. He'd only did it to keep a defensive wall around himself, but now that it was down, he saw the reality in people. When he was feared, they were forced to respect him. It wasn't real, but now seeing another side of him, he was gaining a new kind of respect.

It was all thanks to Kurt. He had faith in him when no one else in the world did, and that meant the world to Dave.

When he slipped through the open window, he saw Kurt sitting on his bed, and almost laughed when he noticed the boy was painting his toe-nails.

"I knew you'd stop in so I left the window open," Kurt hummed without looking up.

Dave came over, and sat behind Kurt on the bed. "Having fun?"

"Mm, it takes a lot to look this good."

"I doubt it." Dave didn't care for the polish in the boy's hand or the smell, but he did enjoy watching those slim well cared for fingers.

"If you want something to drink, look in my mini-fridge."

"I'm fine, I only wanted to see you."

"You can see me any time," Kurt chirped. "Did you like the show earlier?"

"Yeah, it was all you."

Kurt beamed. "Now, I have to wait, and hope that it gets through that mule-like head of hers." He finished what he was doing, and tightened the cap on the polish, and then he leaned back against Dave's chest, and let those familiar arms swallow him up.

"You look tired?"

"Long day."

Dave agreed there, it was a long day. "Are you happy that you came back to school?"

Kurt hummed softly. "Yes, I am," he said honestly. "Thank you again for protecting me from being slushied."

"I made a promise, and I might be a jack ass sometimes but I do keep my promises." He lowered his head, and buried his nose into Kurt's neck.

Giggling softly, Kurt tilted his head to the side allowing the bigger boy access. "What are you doing?"

"Hm, thinking."

"In my neck?"

"You smell nice. I also made another promise to you…" he trailed off slowly. "But, I'm not sure how."

"Come tomorrow after school when we do our Lady Gaga number, 'Born This Way.' I'll tell them I invited you."

Dave took in the heavenly scent of Kurt, and attempted to drown himself in it. Why did life have to be so hard? It wasn't hard to join the glee club per say, but the fact that everyone in that club hated his guts, it made it a little harder to step up.

"I believe you'll have Tina and Artie on your side, and don't forget yours truly. Remember, David, it's the little things that matter."

"I don't even know if I can sing. I can hold a tune, but I'm not as good as you or any of the others."

"Mike can't sing, not well anyway. It's not all about music, you know, the club is for anyone who needs an escape. I mean, for ten minutes we are our own stars, we can pretend that we're on a fabulous stage with a crowd who loves us, and we sing our hearts out. If we're angry, and frustrated we throw in music that expresses how upset we are. When everything's over, it's never as bad as it was before. That's what I missed about New Directions. When I was at Dalton we had a specific criteria, and while I enjoyed the song, and dance they weren't really expressing themselves. There wasn't a lot of feeling behind it."

"I feel like an idiot for being an ass to them," Dave confessed.

"It's never too late."

oOo

When Dave entered the house at half past midnight, he attempted to sneak through the room without knocking anything over, but that was easier said than done. He wasn't exactly small, and he grimaced when he bumped into a nearby table in the pitch darkness of the living room.

Then, the light flicked on, and Dave groaned out loud when he saw his father sitting on an armchair in his night robe, and a glass of scotch in his hand.

"You've been staying out a lot lately," Paul Karofsky observed placing the glass down on the end table. "But, I haven't said anything because your grades have skyrocketed lately, and you've seem to have come back down from whatever planet you were on. But, I'm curious as to where you're going."

Dave swallowed the thickness in his throat, and looked away from his father. He kept hearing Kurt's voice in the back of his mind, '_A good father knows…'_

It was a little on the haunting side.

"Come on, Dave talk to me. You used to talk to me all the time about everything." Paul motioned for his son to sit, and reluctantly Dave did.

"What do you want me to say? I wasn't out with a girl or anything."

Paul crossed a leg over his knee, and stared at his son. "I know."

Dave's body ran cold, and then hot at the response that not only came from his father, but from Kurt as well.

"What do you know?" Dave asked. He wasn't being snide, he was being cautious.

"I know more than you think I do, Dave."

This was it, Dave thought as he closed his eyes. He knew he had too do it, but he wasn't sure if he had the courage. His heart was beating like a drum, and he wondered if it was possible to have a heart attack at his age?

"Dad, I -" he paused, and brought his hands up to his face to scrub them. "I'm sorry, dad," he moaned in anguish.

"What for?" Paul asked. He reached over and placed a hand on Dave's arm. "Look at me, Dave."

Dave looked over at his father, he was trying not to break down. God, why was this so fucking hard?

"I'm your father, and nothing you can say or do will change that. We haven't talked since you scared that poor boy, Kurt half to death. I was very disappointed in you, Dave. I know your mother was a rather straight and narrow woman, but I always believed that _I_ raised you better than that. Every night, I would come into your room, and we would talk for hours about everything that your mother would have had a raging fit over. I thought I made it clear with my actions that you could tell me anything-"

"I'm seeing Kurt Hummel," Dave blurted out. "There, I said it!" He heaved a breath, and snapped his eyes shut. He didn't want to see the look on his father's face. "I've had feelings for him for almost a year, and I took it out on him because of the last thing mom said before she left. I didn't want to give you anymore problems, and I was tired of not fitting in. I'm gay, dad." It was the first time he'd said the words in the air. Even though he was terrified it was like a huge weight had been lifted off his chest, and he could breath again.

"That wasn't so hard now was it?"

Dave's eyes opened at that, and he saw that father looking at him calmly, and he realized that the man's hand was still on his forearm.

"What?"

"Good Lord, Dave!" Paul scowled. "I'm your father, I know these things. I had my suspicions when I was called in on the Kurt situation. It was the only reason why I went to the board, and asked for your return. I could not let you hide away like that, and continue to be that horrid person. That Kurt seemed like a wonderful child, and I knew that maybe he would bring me my son back. I was disappointed when he transferred, but I couldn't hardly blame him after what you did."

"I know, I - I apologized for that."

"I'm sure you did, otherwise I doubt Burt Hummel would have let you anywhere near that boy."

Dave swallowed the frog in his throat, and heaved a heavy sigh. "Kurt knew that you would know. How did you-?"

"The shame on your face every time your mother spoke about 'those people' and the blatant lying you were doing to try, and cover up what you did to Kurt. The fact that you tried to tell me that Kurt liked you, and that was why he was making it up? Son, that was biggest clue. If you hadn't approached me by the end of the year, I would have had to take the final step. But, I'm proud you told me the truth."

"Don't it disgust you? Don't you hate me?"

"You're my son. I'm not one of those men who says one thing, and then turns around, and says another. I've had too much education in my life, Dave, to believe that sexuality is as big of a deal as the world makes it. You over think things too much. I am _not_ your friend, I am not one of those guys at school. I'm your dad, and I love you. No matter what you do, those two facts will always remain the same."

Dave was trying to pull his emotions back in, and he wiped his face before the tears could fall. He looked away from his father. It was not only an emotional relief, but even after it was all out, he was still terrified.

"Thank you, dad," he whispered. "Kurt's been helping me a lot, even after everything I did, he gave me a second chance. One I hardly deserve."

"You do deserve it, Dave. You deserve it because I know who you are. You're a good kid, and I don't want that to change."

"Now what?" Dave asked with uncertainty.

"You expect something?" Paul arched an eyebrow. "There are no repercussions for being who you were born to be, son. It's not like you're telling me you murdered someone, or that you're a psychopath."

Dave snorted. "It doesn't change anything?"

"Why would it? The times are changing, and someday soon everyone will wake up, and see that. They will realize that sexuality is the least of their worries. But, for now you'll have to deal with it. Whether you tell anyone else or not is your business. However, there is one thing I want."

Dave waited for the shoe to drop.

"I want to meet Kurt officially. I want to thank him."

That wasn't such a hard request. At least, he didn't think it was. "Kurt would like that. He told me you knew, he explained that every good father knows the truth."

"Everything that your mother has ever said to you in the past, get rid of it. You need to start thinking for yourself."

Dave nodded, "I'm going to sleep. I'm tired."

Together they stood, and Paul did something he hadn't done in over a year, and hugged his son. "I'm very proud of you."

Dave ignored the lone tear that made it's way down his cheek as he gripped his father tight. "Yeah, I - I think I'm proud of myself for once as well."


	7. Something To Believe In

**A/N:** Thank you to all the reviewers, I was going to answer them all but that stupid human verification gets really annoying. I was watching Glee series again, and I realized I totally screwed up the couples for Prom. I really didn't mean too. I'm not sure whether I should make Prom King and Queen the same or not. I want too, but I think it would be kind of meaningless to do it now. If you have a suggestion, let me know please? I am going to have to slow down on updates, I've got 9 fully written chapters, and I don't want to run out before I finish the story.

7.

_Something To Believe In_

_Well I see him on the TV_

_Preaching about the promised lands_

_He tells me he believes in Jesus_

_Steals the money from my hands_

When Kurt arrived at his locker with a yapping Rachel and Mercedes at his side, there were a lot of things he expected, but one of them wasn't what he found when he opened his locker.

Standing up in his locker was a crystal vase with six red long stemmed roses.

"Oh my God! Those are gorgeous!" Mercedes practically shrieked when Kurt pulled it out only to find a card nestled between them.

"Wow!" Rachel gasped. "Where did you get those?"

Kurt flipped open the card, and saw Dave's writing.

_**Thank you, I told my dad, and you were right - D**_

He closed the card, and moved it out of the way before Rachel could grab it. Kurt's heart was fluttering rapidly, and he ignored everything that his two friends were yapping to him as he realized the meaning of the card.

Dave told his father? Simply thinking about it was causing his head to spin. He pulled one of the roses out of the vase as he placed it back in his locker.

"Kurt?" Rachel and Mercedes called out to him.

"Huh? What?" Kurt was red-cheeked, he could feel the blood pooling around the pockets of his cheeks.

"Who sent you those?" Rachel demanded.

"None of your business," he quipped closing his locker, and keeping the one roses on top of his books.

Mercedes eyed him suspiciously. "Boy, I've let a lot of things slide, but I cannot and will not as a girl with needs, and your friend, let this go!" she snapped at him.

"Mercedes, we went over this," Kurt chastised. "It is not my place to tell anyone anything. This isn't just about me anymore, I may be out and proud, but not everyone is. Now, I'm going to class, I'll see you all later tonight."

Rachel and Mercedes were very unhappy with the way he left things, but they would have to deal.

He sat through his first morning classes in a daze, he twirled the rose. Kurt longed to ask Dave for details, but he knew that some things needed to be private.

He pulled his phone out, and quickly text a thank you. Kurt had no idea that Dave would take his words about flowers and chocolate to heart.

When he had class with Artie and Dave, he sat between them with pride, and if his body was angled a little more toward Dave than before, no one seemed to notice, except for Artie.

When everyone was properly into their reading on the Civil War, a soft hand brushed the back of his neck causing him to glance over at Dave who was staring at him.

Kurt held up the rose, and spun it around. He was careful not to prick himself on the hidden thorns.

"Where do I find the answer for this?" Dave was pointing to a random question, and Kurt took that time to lean closer, and flicked the pages. He shivered a little when Dave's fingertips circled his wrist.

"Right here."

"Thanks." When Dave said it, Kurt knew it had nothing to do with History.

By the time lunch rolled around, Rachel and Mercedes had already let it slip to all the girls in the glee club about the roses in Kurt's locker, and they all started a convention to find out who it was that gave him the flowers.

Kurt teased them by twirling the rose in his fingers, and he had to dodge Santana's violent swipe and death glares.

Quinn was doing her best at playing a manipulative game of questions, but Kurt arched an elegant eyebrow at her as if daring her to try and challenge _him_ to such a game.

"Forget it guys, this boy's not telling a soul!" Mercedes declared with an exasperated glare.

"Why not?" Rachel whined.

"I like my private life to stay that way. I don't need school to meddle with it."

"It was obviously brought to school," Quinn pointed out.

"Yes, well, I prefer to keep quiet. I already get enough abuse, there's no need to have someone else abused because of a little juicy gossip."

That made Rachel, Quinn, and Mercedes wince. Santana rolled her eyes. "Oh, bull! Well, whatever it is Lady Face, it can't be that spectacular."

"I think it's sweet," Brittany piped in. "I wish someone would leave me flowers in a locker. The only thing I've gotten was dirt, and that was from Coach Sylvester."

oOo

Dave waited until the very last second, and then slipped into the back of the auditorium to watch the whatever it was they were doing in glee. He was stunned when the music started, and Kurt was standing there.

"_It doesn't matter if you love him, or capital H-I-M-" _

Dave's eyes widened, and he sank further into his seat when Tina and Mercedes ripped the boy's jacket off, and in black blazing letters was, 'Likes Boys.'

His hair was wild, and all over the place with a ton of gel, and to be honest, it was absolutely hot. Kurt should really wear his hair like that more often.

The number was about acceptance, he read all the shirts, and quirked his lip when he saw Brittany's t-shirt. It was definitely his second favorite.

He was so absorbed in watching Kurt dancing, and move on stage that he didn't notice Santana slipping next in next to him with a white t-shirt that said, _Lebanese_, until she elbowed him causing him to glare at her.

"I knew it was you," Santana muttered darkly.

"Lebanese?"

"Gaynese?" she shot.

David rolled his eyes, but he didn't deny it. "How did you know?"

"That little baby face always does the impossible, and it pisses me off!" Santana grumbled staring at Brittany with a longing expression.

"Going to out me?"

Santana shrugged. "I don't give a shit what you do. You have nothing I want."

"You like Kurt."

"Who the fuck doesn't?" Santana muttered.

He chuckled, and shook his head. "You are such a dyke," he remarked without spite.

"You are the butch, obviously," she snapped back. As the number was ending, Santana turned, and glared daggers at him. "If you hurt my Lady Face, I'm going to yank the razors out of my hair, and cut you into tiny little pieces. You better remember that because no one but me picks on pretty boy."

Dave was still staring at Kurt. "Dutifully noted." He thought about leaving when everyone began to walk off stage, but he as he stood, Dave found that he was rooted to the floor.

Kurt was now looking at him, and even from the distance Dave could see the affectionate light in his blue eyes.

"Oh boy, you got it bad," Santana purred. "You know, Dave, if you really want to get closer to Kurt you could join up."

"I might."

oOo

Kurt was attempting to juggle all of his things, including his vase of flowers when Dave came over, and leaned against the opposite locker.

"Hi."

It was the simplest greeting known to mankind, and yet it was making Kurt's blood pressure spike.

He smiled, his cheeks a little rosy. "Hello to you too. What did you think?"

"Awesome," he confessed. "Santana knows."

Shocked, Kurt turned to Dave. "How?"

"She's a lesbian, she's got it bad for Brittany."

"Wow, I should have caught that!" he huffed. "I can't believe I didn't see it before. I've been gone too long. Is she going to out you-?"

"I don't think so."

"More and more people are slowly finding out."

Dave nodded. "Yeah, I'm not surprised, I can't really stay away from you now."

"You can try."

"Then life would suck."

Kurt grinned. "I am a little ray of sunshine aren't I?" he teased. "You going my way?"

"I am."

"Then here," Kurt handed Dave his books. "I need to carry my flowers to the car." He brought his shoulders up as he leaned in to smell them. "I love them."

"It's the least I could have done. You - you've helped me so much," Dave said looking down at the Marilyn Monroe covers on Kurt's books. "I can't thank you enough."

"You did fine with the flowers," Kurt assured. "I've never had flowers before."

"My dad wants you to come over. He wants to thank you as well."

"I'd love too, but first, I should go home and change my shirt. No need to throw myself out there suddenly. He might panic."

"My father is more well adjusted than I am. He didn't even blink when I told him."

"As I said: All good fathers know."

Kurt hit the alarm on his car, and Dave helped him put everything inside. When he turned to Dave the boy seemed to have had enough of something because he grabbed Kurt around the waist and drew him in for a deliciously hot and desperate kiss that was causing Kurt to melt.

Kurt had to literally move onto his toes, his hand curving around the back of Dave's head, and kissing him just as passionately.

It was so dangerous to kiss in the parking lot of the school, what if someone saw them? Kurt wanted to pull away, and save Dave from exposure, but then a hot wet tongue cut all form of thought from his mind, and the dizzy sensation hit him head on.

He pushed into Dave's chest, and he shuddered when the boy's tongue flicked across his bottom lip sending making a tiny whimper escape his mouth.

All too soon, Kurt and Dave had to part, both breathing heavily.

"I needed to kiss you," he confessed huskily. "I've wanted to do that all day."

"I'm glad you did, I only hope that no one saw us."

"I didn't care."

"That's a good step, not caring."

Dave chuckled. "Probably is."

"Meet me at my house? I can follow you after I change."

He nodded, and kissed Kurt once more before letting go reluctantly.

The only one at the house was Finn who was sitting on the couch watching television, and snacking on some chips.

When he saw the flowers in Kurt's arms, he blinked. "I thought Rachel was just trying to get me to buy her flowers! Who gave those to you?"

Kurt beamed. "Somebody," he hummed leaving his step-brother who realized that he wasn't answering, and chased after him.

"Wait! You can't come in with flowers, and expect not to tell me!" he whined.

"I can't." He placed the vase down beside his bed, and went right over to his closet. "It's the same as I told Mercedes, it's not for me to tell."

"But - but we're brothers!"

"Finn, I love you like a brother, but you have to remember that while I'm openly gay, and free to admit it, some people aren't. Until he comes out or gives me permission to tell, I'm keeping his secret."

Finn deflated. "Yeah, I understand. I've had Quinn and Rachel hounding me all day to find out who got you flowers, and then they complained that I never gave them flowers. You know, whoever this guy is has made my life hell!"

Kurt snickered as he closed the doors to his closet, and quickly changed into something more agreeable. "Oh give it up, Finn! You'll be the second to know if I get the okay. I promised Mercedes that she would be the first."

When he came out, he peered in the mirror with his hands on his hips. He looked spectacular without going overboard. A true blue ¾ sleeve top, and a pair of black skinny jeans with black matching square heeled boots. His hair was still the same, he didn't have time to fix it because Dave was waiting on him.

"Tell dad I'll be home late," he quipped snatching up his bag, and rushing out of the room leaving Finn standing there blinking dumbly.

He slipped into Dave's black pickup. "I'm ready."

Dave was shaken out of his daze. "That was fast."

"Well, I was fielding Finn and his questions, apparently, you've made his life hell with Quinn and Rachel."

Snorting, Dave backed out. "I hope that's a good thing."

"They're so very jealous of my flowers." Kurt scooted a little closer, and began playing with the radio.

He stopped it on an oldie-goldie station, and beamed. "_I need love, love to ease my mind, I need to find, find someone to call mine! But mama said, you can't hurry love, you just have to wait, she said love don't come easy, it's a game of give and take…_" he sang in perfect tune, his pitch was perfect, and when he began to move his shoulders to the tune, Dave had a very hard time watching the road.

When they pulled into a long winding lane, Kurt was surprised to find a rather nice two story renovated farmhouse.

"Don't mind the dogs, they're harmless," he assured cutting the engine.

"Thanks for the warning." As he slid out two large dogs rushed them with loud happy barks.

"Hey buddy!" Dave bent down and ruffled the black and brown spotted one, while the smaller white and gray sniffed at Kurt curiously. "They're mixed breeds, this one has lab and hound, and that one I think has Staffordshire and Collie mixed, but we're not sure. Bob and Marley are their names, don't ask!" he said as soon as Kurt opened his mouth. "Marley's a girl."

"Well hello there, Marley, I'm Kurt."

She wagged her tail, and nuzzled Kurt's hand with her wet nose commandingly. He chuckled, and scratched the back of her ear.

"Alright guys, get lost!" Dave patted Bob on the backside, and whistled at Marley who jumped around. "Get! You can play later."

Marley tried to ignore him, but Dave came over, and nudged her enough until she took the hint. She would have been annoyed if Bob hadn't playfully nipped her tail causing her to growl, and chase after him.

"We've had them for a couple years," Dave told him. "When I was fifteen, I got a summer job at the Allen County Animal Shelter, those two came in together, and no one wanted them because of their mix. They were going to be put down, but I talked dad into buying them."

"Aw, that's sweet!"

Dave shrugged. "It seemed wrong to kill an animal simply because they were taking up space. They've been great, they're both well behaved, and since we have the land dad figured why not?"

They went in through the back instead of the front. Kurt's first impression of the place was well lived in, and homely.

Paul Karofsky was already there, and he greeted Kurt with a shake of the hand. "It's nice to meet you on better terms this time."

"Same here, Mr. Karofsky."

"Paul, please," he insisted.

They moved to the living room, and Kurt perched elegantly on the dark brown sofa. He was given an ice water from Dave who came down beside him.

Paul asked him the typical questions that any parent would ask. Dave remained by Kurt's side watching the interactions with barely concealed nervousness.

"I asked you here, Kurt because I wanted to thank you."

"What did I do?"

"You helped my son, and that means a lot."

Kurt smiled gently. "It was my pleasure, really Paul. Everyone deserves a fair chance, and I'm not a boy who gives up on people very easily."

"So I heard. Dave here is a good kid, but his mother left a lot of trouble when she up and left out of nowhere."

Kurt looked confused. "Out of nowhere?" He didn't want to pry but he didn't understand.

Dave sighed. "No warning was given, one day she was gone, and then two months later dad gets the divorce papers through the mail."

"I was waiting on it. We didn't get along much, we clashed on everything, and she hated living in an old farmhouse when we could afford better. She always had hopes on higher society, and getting out of Allen County."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"We were better off," Dave said shaking his head.

"We're simple people, we don't live overly large. I may have a big business, but I never wanted my son to grow up in the lap of luxury. I think often times it hurts more than helps."

"I can understand that, I mean, Quinn comes from a lot of money, and when they found out she was pregnant, her father kicked her out. It was awful that whole fiasco."

"What I can't believe is that she lied about it," Dave replied.

"Oh, yeah, I don't think Finn has totally forgiven her for that. I sure wouldn't. I may give people second chances, but that's too much. It reminds me of those pathetic talk shows after school." He shuddered.

They talked for a little while longer until Paul suggested ordering pizza, and Dave decided to show Kurt around.

There were a lot of unused rooms in the old farmhouse, and the boards were a little aged, and they creaked under their weight.

"The only problem with having a farmhouse is the squirrels, they like to get into the attic at night."

Dave's bedroom was exactly like Kurt expected. It was all sports, and a total mess. There was an older model TV shoved into a corner with an Xbox 360 hooked up to it along with a DVD player, and a stack of action movies beside the bed.

From the window in the bedroom, Kurt could see the driveway, and side yard.

"Not as big as yours, but it's sort of my safe haven."

Kurt smiled as he stood beside a cut-out cardboard of Babe Ruth. "It's you. I'm glad you trust me enough to bring me here. It's nice hearing your dad talk about you."

Dave's cheeks colored. "Really? I thought it was a little too much."

"No, it wasn't. It was refreshing. I get to know you better." He walked over to a small stack of CD's, and started looking through them. "Classic rock, huh?" There was AC/DC, Poison, Whitesnake, Twisted Sister, and of course KISS. "For some reason I pegged you as a country guy."

"Eh, country's alright, I suppose. The stuff out now is pure crap though."

"Hm, I agree, although I have a soft spot for Taylor Swift," he said turning around to face Dave who'd come up to him.

"She's _not_ country," Dave argued.

"You know, I still have your jacket at my house," he commented tugging on Dave's shirt.

"I keep it there as an excuse to come over."

Kurt grinned. "I thought so." He reached up and kissed Dave tenderly on the lips.

Easily giving into Kurt, he looped his arms around the boy's waist like he had so many times before, and pulled him closer to his chest. It was so easy to hold Kurt, he fit perfectly along his chest. He was slim, and he wasn't too short even though he was small. When he referred to Kurt as small, he wasn't thinking of height at all.

Actually, Kurt was taller than a lot of boys at the school, it was just he was so petite when you looked at him. He was like some sort of thin male model.

They heard the creaky steps, and quickly pulled away. Kurt sagged against small table that held the CD's and Dave took a step back, and the two looked at each other silently for a moment.

Before Paul entered the room, Kurt had a CD in his hand, and was going through the songs one by one. He sucked at the bottom of his lip unconsciously when Paul poked his head in.

"Pizza is here."

"Thanks, dad," Dave replied as Kurt placed the CD down.

"I'll give in today on the empty calories, but I can't make this a habit."

Dave rolled his eyes. "You think far too much."

"One of us needs to use their brain, I don't see you doing it much."

"Hey!" Dave playfully pushed Kurt who snickered, and stuck out his tongue childishly.

Kurt grinned, and wrapped his arm around Dave. "I'm joking, you know that. But, still, pizza is going to destroy my diet."

"You Queen," Dave accused.

"If I'm a Queen, are you a King?"

"As long as it's not a Prom King."

Kurt snorted, agreeing wholeheartedly on that.


	8. Secrets

A/N: I hope you like this chapter, it took me a while to write it because of all the emotion in it. This is the chapter where I'm going to slow down, it'll probably be Monday or Tuesday when I update again, UNLESS I can get chapter 10 finished. It's proving to be difficult, and I don't know what to do about Prom King and Queen.

8.

_Secrets_

_Tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that were like those years_

_I'm sick of all the insincere_

_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

"Hey."

Dave was sitting on a bench in the weight room, and he was doing one hundred curls, order of Coach Beiste when Azimo approached him.

For a moment, Dave wanted to snap at his once friend, but then decided not too. He was in too good of a mood to fight. "Azimo," he said with curt politeness.

"Look man, I don't understand what's going on. You and I, we used to be best friends!"

Dave glanced around the room briefly to see that all the others had given up and left. "What do you want me to say, Azimo?"

"I don't know, what's going on with you?"

"As if you would understand," he muttered.

"Try me."

"Not sure if I should, Z."

"Don't you trust me? We're buds!"

"Yeah, and then you turn into an asshole when I ask you leave the glee club alone."

"I thought you were having one of your weird days is all!" Azimo declared. "I was trying to get you out of your funk."

"I wasn't in a funk, I was serious. I don't want them messed with. What we do to them, it's stupid. If you want to slush anyone, slush that bastard who parades around with a camera."

"You like the glee club?" Azimo asked surprised.

"Didn't you?" Dave shot back. "When we did that Thriller/Heads Will Roll? Dude, those guys are talented, and in about ten years, we're going to be the stupid ones. They'll be big stars, and what are we going to say? We tortured the hell out of them, and made their lives miserable?"

Azimo groaned, and sagged down on the opposite bench. "That's not all it is, Dave. There's something going on."

"Maybe there is." He switched arms, and grimaced at the dead weight. Man, Beiste was fierce. But, he was thankful, ever since she took over the football team, he'd not only cut off some fat, but he was also becoming stronger, and more built.

"So, you admit it?"

"Look," Dave put the weight aside, and rolled his shoulder, "if I told you, you'd call me every blasphemous name in the book. I don't feel like getting into it with you. My life is finally turning around, my dad is finally proud of me - and -" he trailed off, and shook his head. "Never mind."

Azimo crossed his arms over his chest. "The fact that you like Kurt Hummel?"

If Dave had been holding a weight, he would have dropped it on his foot. "What?"

"I get it man, I'm not an idiot."

"What are you talking about?"

"Stop playing games with me," Azimo stood and went over to his bag to get something, and when he came back, he held out a shattered camera, and a roll of film that had been shredded. "You can thank me later for covering for your ass."

Dave frowned, and took the roll. "What is this?"

"Don't act like you don't know. I had to beat the silence into Israel."

A sliver of panic washed over him as he realized Azimo's words. "Oh shit."

"Uh huh, and I can only hope that this was the only roll he had. I didn't look at them, but I followed him, and that little shit was following you carrying Hummel's books to his car, and you looked pretty cozy."

Dave's eyes closed, and he groaned. "What do you want me to say?" he asked tiredly.

"The truth! Tell me, I'm your friend, dammit!"

"You didn't act like it!"

"I didn't know that you were serious! It's hard to tell with you sometimes, Dave. Tell me, are you seeing Kurt Hummel?"

Dave reopened his eyes, and stared flatly at Azimo. "Yes, I am. I'm gay, Azimo, but don't worry, I won't spread it," he sneered snidely.

Azimo rolled his eyes. "I knew there was something off with you. You started all of this! You are the one who began the bullying, and like a friend I backed you up. I didn't know why you cared, but I still did it. If you want me to stop, I'll stop. I was angry because you rarely talk to me anymore."

"I never knew what to say," Dave snapped in frustration. "I didn't know if I was going to say the wrong thing, or sound like a freak. Do you have any fucking idea how hard it is to deal with all of this pressure? How hard it is to go on day after day knowing the truth, and not being able to do anything about it? Do you know how often I tried to fight it, only to turn around, and do something so stupid like hurt the one person who might actually understand what the hell I'm going through!"

"I'm sorry," Azimo professed. "I really am sorry. Man, I didn't know."

"Yeah, well, I made sure no one knew, and then everything got out of hand."

They sat in silence for a long time, Dave had no idea what else to say, and Azimo seemed to be trying to digest all the information that he'd been pelted with.

"I wish you would have told me sooner."

"Why?"

"So I could have helped you! I wouldn't have continued harassing Hummel for one. I'd have moved on to the hockey team. They're more annoying anyway. What about your dad?"

"He knows," Dave replied. "He knew."

"How? I didn't even know!"

"Kurt told me they always know." He snatched a towel, and walked away. "See you later, Azimo."

"Where you going? I thought we were talking?"

"I need a shower before first period. I need to keep an eye on Kurt, the hockey team still has it in for him."

"I'll go check on him then."

Dave paused in the door, shocked to hear that. He looked strangely at Azimo who shrugged.

"You're my buddy, Dave. We've been friends since seventh grade, and that ain't changing. It's weird for me, I'm a little freaked out, but I'm going to deal with it. I know you well enough to know that you don't take something like this lightly."

Dave sighed. "Thanks Azimo, that means a lot."

"Go, you're stinking up the training room."

oOo

The only thing he did not miss about McKinley was it's amazing ability at spreading some of the most ridiculous rumors. Now, the rumors wouldn't be so terrible, if it hadn't been for the outlandish accusations and photographs of him standing outside of a motel with Sam.

Not only did this cause the New Directions to believe that Sam was his secret lover, but it caused even more problems when he was almost bodily attacked by Azimo, and to his utter horror the man had literally accused him of cheating on Dave.

He had no idea when Dave had finally told him the truth, but he was truly insulted that anyone would think he would cheat on anybody. He glared at Azimo. "You don't know me at all, Azimo, so stay out of it."

He was fielding questions in glee club, and seeing Sam's dejected look made him feel really bad, the blond didn't deserve this treatment. What was wrong with everyone? They were arguing and fighting; Finn and Quinn, Rachel and Finn, and now Kurt against the world of New Directions.

He was doing well to keep composed that was until Dave stormed through the music room. "What is this?" He had completely broken the rule of public attention as everyone turned to see a red-faced Dave Karofsky glaring at Kurt.

Kurt closed his eyes briefly, and then reopened them. "It's a lie, I'm not seeing Sam."

"Photographs don't lie, and look he's wearing your jacket. You were wearing that last week!" he declared hotly. He looked hurt, and it made Kurt's stomach swim.

Kurt huffed. "Are you saying, I'm cheating on you?"

"I don't know, but that's what it sure looks like!"

He ignored the sudden gasps from his glee mates, and stood fiercely. "I'll have you know, I would never cheat on you, David! That picture was taken totally out of context! I am not seeing Sam, he's straight as an arrow!"

"I am not gay!" Sam feebly piped in.

"Wait, you're seeing Karofsky?" Mercedes' eyes were wide as saucers, and she wasn't the only one stunned.

Kurt placed his hands on his hips, and tapped his foot on the ground. "You could have waited until tonight to do this, David."

"No, I want to know what is going on, and now! I think I have the right to know. Or were you just stringing me along so that I could look like a fool in front of everyone? Is this your way of getting me back?" he asked fiercely.

"Wow, where's the popcorn!" Santana hooted. "This is good!"

"Karofsky and Kurt?" Rachel squeaked, even Mr. Shuester was speechless.

"Oh my God, no way!" Kurt stepped around Artie. "You did not just say that! I would never be unfaithful to anyone, David. The mere thought of that makes me ill! I can't believe-" He held up his hands in a defensive manner. "You know what, I'm not even going to talk about this. Get that rag out of here, you should know as well as I do that Jacob Israel is a pathetic excuse for a human, and he'll do anything for a story."

"What am I supposed to think, Kurt?" Dave demanded. "When I see this?" He held the newspaper up to show exactly what he was talking about. "You're coming out of a motel room!"

"So was Quinn!" Finn supplied. "What are you three doing? Some weird threesome?"

"No!" Kurt, Sam, and Quinn shouted at the same time.

"Kurt is not sleeping with Sam," Quinn snapped harshly. "I am not sleeping with Sam, and Sam is definitely not gay."

Everyone in the room was now arguing back, and forth. There were questions being fired at Kurt, but he ignored them as he stared at Dave. He knew the pictures looked bad, but he had hoped that the jock would know him better than that by now. He would never ever cheat on anyone, nor would he use anyone to get back at them.

"I didn't do anything wrong," Kurt explained quietly.

"Then explain this to me!"

Kurt looked back at Sam, who was cringing as Finn chewed him out. Mr. Shuester couldn't get them under control no matter how hard he tried, and finally, Sam jumped up, and shouted for everyone to shut the hell up.

"How many times do we have to tell you, I'm not seeing Quinn nor am I seeing Kurt. They were helping me, my parents were laid off work, the bank took our house, and we're now living in a one room motel with my two siblings. Kurt found out when he was still at Dalton, and I delivered pizza to his dorm, and Quinn knew because I told her. She baby-sits for me when I need to work, and Kurt has been giving us some clothes as well as food."

Everyone went quiet, Kurt had his arms crossed over his chest defensively. He was pleased to see the sudden shame on his friend's faces. Even Puck and Santana were wincing respectively.

"There, I said it. I'm sorry Kurt, I'm sorry Quinn. I didn't mean to make things messier than what they are."

Kurt shook his head. "Don't apologize, Sam. You didn't have to justify anything." He shot a dark look at Dave. "Hope you know what you did."

Dave cringed. "I'm sorry?" Now he felt bad, and not because he told on himself in a moment of heated anger and hurt, but because he had thought the worst of Kurt.

He should have known that Kurt would never do anything to hurt anyone.

Kurt knew Dave was sorry, and he also knew that their so-called relationship was very rocky at best. All of the past history couldn't be entirely erased, and he knew that the pictures had probably scared the hell out of Dave. He understood that, but it still hurt to think that Dave would believe he would cheat.

"Okay, that's resolved, and we're sorry, but what the hell is going on with you and Karofsky?" Puck demanded. "Is this some kind of joke? I mean, if it is, it's a rockin' awesome joke!"

Artie looked at Kurt fondly, and Santana was smirking. "And they say glee club is boring," she purred.

Kurt glanced over Dave. "What do you want to do, David? It's your call," he murmured gently.

Dave shoved his hands into his pockets, and feeling a little embarrassed. "I owe it to you to tell the truth. I really am sorry."

"I know."

"Kurt?" Mercedes prodded him in the shoulder. "Are you and him an item?"

"Yes," Kurt answered truthfully.

"Whoa!" Finn reared back. "Him? He is the one who gave you the flowers?"

"He's the one who gave you the hickeys?" Mercedes asked in shock.

Kurt groaned, and buried his face into his hands.

"_Jerry, Jerry, Jerry!_" Santana cheered.

"Okay, I think that's enough!" Mr. Shuester finally cut in. "Goodness, what is wrong with you guys? This is exactly what Coach Sylvester wants, she wants discord, and she wants us to fail at the Nationals! I am ashamed of you. I had no idea that you were capable of spreading half chewed bits, and then taking them out on your friends!"

Rachel looked like she was about to cry. "I'm sorry, Mr. Shue."

"Yeah, we're really sorry," Finn said glancing over at Kurt and Dave with a frown.

"When I assigned Fleetwood Mac's, Rumors I did because I wanted you to see what rumors did to people. How it affected their lives. How it nearly ruined them. Rachel, if you get on Broadway, do you think the producers and directors are going to support any sort of childish rumors? No, they'll kick you off stage whether you're the best singer there or not."

Rachel whimpered at that, and bowed her head.

"This is High School, once you get into the real world, you'll see what rumors can do to effect the reality of life. You believe any reputation is good reputation because that's what the celebrities say, well let me tell you something that is not true. If the wrong thing is said about your character when you're rising to stardom, you'll fall and you'll never get back up again."

"Look at Lindsey Lohan," Kurt said with a sad shake of his head. "She could have gone big places, but because she thought getting a bad reputation would help her career she pretty much told producers and directors that she's not a serious performer. Now she's a laughing stock in court, and can't get a job."

His friends were still staring at them, probably noticing how close they were standing, and how often Dave would look at Kurt.

"Thank you, Kurt, and I'm proud of you two for sorting out your differences," Mr. Shuester said with a smile.

Kurt beamed. "Thank you, Mr. Shuester, it wasn't that hard."

"I don't see the connection," Rachel timidly said. "I for one think this is rid-"

"Oh shut up," Mercedes and Santana snapped simultaneously.

Rachel flinched, and Finn sighed. "Come on, don't be so hard on Rachel. She's just concerned for Kurt."

"She doesn't care about Kurt, all she cares about is the attention on herself. All things considering, Kurt and Karofsky's relationship is going to be the biggest news of our High School lives," Santana replied viciously.

"That's not true!" Rachel whined.

"Which part?" she snarled.

This was turning into a High School disaster, Kurt thought as Mr. Shuester stopped the two girls before it could turn into an all out cat-fight.

"Well, they have my support," Artie said wheeling over to them. "Then again, I've known since the Night of Neglect, and you might want to thank Dave here, he's the reason why we had a crowd, and Rachel, you are partly the reason why Sunshine was easily persuaded out of helping us out. You sent her to a crack house, remember?"

Rachel cringed when everyone glared daggers at her.

"You knew?" Brittany asked Artie.

"Yeah, I knew, but I promised Kurt I wouldn't tell anyone. Things are complicated enough."

"It was obvious the way butch here was staring at his lady during _Born This Way_," Santana said with a smirk.

To everyone's surprise, Tina piped in. "I can see it. I mean, they're kind of cute together, and he saved Kurt from getting a slushy facial, and before Kurt came back Karofsky was showing signs of being a decent person. I think we should give it a chance."

Mike scratched his head. "But, weren't you an asshole to Kurt because he's gay?"

"It's a long story," Kurt said getting a hold of himself. "One, I don't think anyone has any business in knowing. But, yes, David and I are together. I'd prefer if this didn't get out, but considering how big of a loud mouth Rachel and Noah are, that's not likely to happen."

Puck snorted. "Damn right! This is too good not to spread around."

Rachel huffed. "You don't trust me?"

"Not as far as I can throw you honey," Kurt stated as a matter-of-factly.

"How did you settle your differences though?" Sam asked tilting his head curiously. "I really like Kurt, I don't want to see him hurt."

"I won't hurt him." It was the first time Dave had spoken up. "We've worked everything out between us."

"Also, it's another one of those long stories, which I don't feel the need to explain. I'm sorry Sam."

"No, I - I shouldn't have hid it," he murmured. "I knew this would blow up on me."

Kurt remembered Azimo, and turned to Dave. "He knows?"

"Who?" Dave asked confused.

"Azimo?"

Dave nodded. "Yeah, why? Did he say something-?" he asked wearily.

"Only threatened to hurt me because he thought I was cheating on you."

Wincing, Dave looked apologetic, "I really am sorry."

"You get one freebie," Kurt declared holding up a finger. "One, and only one. The next time, I'm a beat you in the head with my Pinocchio doll until you realize how stupid me cheating on you would be. _I don't cheat_."

"That doll really hurts," Finn piped in causing the group to laugh.

"Well, this is great!" Mr. Shuester said with an honest smile. "I'm glad everything seems to be resolved, and we can finally get on with glee club. But, I hope all this has taught you a lesson."

"Not really, I never have anything to lose," Puck said grinning manically.

"This should have gone to the Jerry Springer show, we would have totally gotten the ratings," Santana said slyly.

The boys were still staring at Dave suspiciously, Mercedes seemed as though she was thinking long, and hard about them. From the look in her eyes, she could see something that the others could not. Kurt hoped so anyway, he didn't want to lose her as a friend.

"I understand why you kept the secret, Kurt," Mercedes said sweetly. "I just want you to be happy, I love my Kurt."

"Thank you, Mercedes. Uh, Mr. Shuester, can David stay for the remainder of the time we have left?"

"Sure," Mr. Shuester said smiling. "Also, if you'd like to join we really could use more members. We're barely at the required limit."

Dave was toying with the options in his head, and then he realized, why was he even thinking so hard about it? He wanted to be near Kurt, and it would be kind of nice to let loose, not to mention if all hell broke out at school, he might actually need a place to hide out.

"I'm game," he said with a shrug.

Kurt cheered, and without thinking he hugged Dave causing a few of his friends to hold in breaths, fearing what might happen next. They weren't prepared for Dave to laugh, and hug Kurt back with an affectionately warm smile.

It wasn't exactly the way Dave had wanted to come out, and he was going to kick that paper boy's ass for starting everything.

When glee was over with, one by one everyone began to leave. Rachel and Finn were apologizing to Sam for how they acted, and Puck kept trying to ask lewd questions to Kurt who eventually stepped on his foot with his heeled boot.

"Yow!" Puck started bouncing around in pain. "That hurt!"

Kurt hugged Mercedes, and waved good-bye to the rest of his friends, and leaving with Dave beside him.

"I'm really sorry for the way all that went down," Kurt said quietly. "I didn't want you to be out this way."

Dave shrugged. "It doesn't matter. I deserve to be out this way. I was scared, and I thought the worst."

"Yeah, you certainly did," Kurt said and sighed heavily. "But, it's not entirely your fault." After turning off his car alarm, he opened the door, and sat on seat facing Dave who came around so that they could talk more privately.

"How is it not? I said some awful things."

Kurt took Dave's hands. "Its because we never really established where we stood with each other. I never mentioned Sam's dilemma to you because I didn't really think about it. We kind of got together in an unconventional way, and all this history between us - it's not going to be easy to completely work out."

"But, Kurt, you've done so much for me. You gave me courage when I had absolutely none. I mean, for hell's sake, I told Azimo!" Dave explained. "I actually faced him like a man, and told him the truth. You've helped me become a better man."

"When I make a commitment, whether it's a silent one or not, I stick by it. I've never been in a relationship David. I've only ever been kissed by one other guy, but if there's one thing about me that I've always known, I'm a loyal person, and I would never lower myself to such plebeian standards of cheating. I don't want to have a relationship like Finn and Rachel or Finn and Quinn where they're constantly making up, breaking up, and doing it all over again. I don't want that."

"I don't either, Kurt."

"Remember, if there's something you really need to know, come to me, and ask me directly. Never jump to conclusions, I'll tell you the truth."

Dave squeezed Kurt's hands, and kissed him lightly on the lips. "I hardly deserve you."

"Oh hush, we all make mistakes, and we're probably going to fight. I don't doubt that for a second, but no matter how angry we get, I won't stray."

"This is so weird," Azimo appeared on the other side of Kurt's open car door, startling the couple completely.

"Azimo." Dave clenched Kurt's hands tightly, but he didn't let go.

"Yah, yah, I'm sorry Kurt."

"It's fine, it's nice that there's someone to look out for David, but I would not cheat on him."

"Whatever, this is weird," he said again. It was like he couldn't come up with anything proper to say so he was repeating his words over and over. "It's gonna take me a while longer to absorb all this. I'm outta here."

"That wasn't so bad," Kurt hummed.

Dave agreed, it could have been worse, a lot worse.

oOo

Music used: Come To My Window - Melissa Ethridge, Something to Believe In - Poison, Secrets - OneRepublic


	9. Dog Days Are Over

A/N: Thank you to the reviewer who pointed out me misspelling Azimio, apologies for that. I am currently in the middle of chapter eleven, but I'm stuck. I can't think of anything to make the Prom episode more interesting… if you have an idea, please swing it my way. At this point, I'll go for about anything.

9.

Dog Days Are Over

_Happiness, hit her like a train on a track  
>Coming towards her, stuck still no turning back<br>She hid around corners and she hid under beds  
>She killed it with kisses and from it she fled<br>With every bubble she sank with a drink  
>And washed it away down the kitchen sink<em>

Kurt and Dave had the whole weekend ahead of them before having to face the school head-on with raging accusations, whispers in the hall, and pretty much anything that had to do with fiery gossip.

The Prom was also coming up, but Kurt wasn't even going to mention it. He didn't think that it was fair to put Dave in that situation. So, when Saturday night arrived, and Dave and Kurt were locked away in Kurt's bedroom watching some random action movie, Kurt tried to keep his disappointment to himself.

He knew that he would never get to go to Prom with anyone, and it shouldn't have been that big of a deal, but Kurt was an old fashioned romantic at heart. He snuggled against Dave instinctively and tucked his arms between them.

Some of the sweetest moments between them were when Dave was holding onto him. He was so strong, and he was the perfect cuddle bug, although if anyone ever accused Dave he would deny it to hell and back.

"You are unusually quiet tonight," Dave commented. He was threading his fingers through Kurt's soft hair affectionately.

"I'm happy we have the weekend between us and school," he said curling his knees toward his chest and resting them along the jock's thighs.

"Me too, but that doesn't stop you from talking. Usually, I have to kiss you to hush you up."

Kurt snickered. "Mm, I don't know. I'm comfortable."

"Something is on your mind, I've come to read behind all your quiet moments."

Kurt lifted his head, and kissed the boy on the cheek. "It's nothing, David, don't read too much into it."

"I don't buy it, but I'll drop it."

Kurt rewarded Dave with a soft chaste kiss that inevitably turned into something naughtier than it was intended.

For some reason, their make-out sessions always ended in Kurt having a loss of memory because when his hormones caught up to his brain he was flat on the bed, Dave on top of him, and his legs splayed around the bigger boy's thighs. Dave silently asking him if it was alright that they were in such a position, and it made Kurt's heart flutter.

He knew he should really move, but instead, he reached up, and fisted Dave's shirt forcing him down for more. His body responded in kind when the lower half of their bodies rubbed together.

It didn't help that Kurt was wearing thin silk gray shorts, and Dave was in sports pants, and they could feel each other's state of arousal. Dave attacked his neck, and Kurt moaned at the bite, arching his back in delight.

Dave enjoyed the taste of Kurt's pliable skin, and his moans as he nibbled down on the most sensitive non-explicit part of Kurt's body. He had found Kurt's weakness the last time they ended up like this, and he could never forget the kind of noises he could make come out of Kurt's pretty lips.

His fingers glided down Kurt's slim side, and brushed along the tender flesh. The adrenaline rushed through him as he set out to make Kurt lose control. He looked so beautiful when his cheeks flushed, and his eyes began heavily lidded with passion. It was the sexiest thing he had ever seen, and the sight would likely haunt him for weeks.

Kurt used Dave as leverage to rise from the bed, and he slid on top of the boy, his legs locking around Dave's waist as he did. He crushed his lips to Dave's, and their tongues fought a raging war against one another until they found some sort of common ground, and fell in sync together.

Dave's hands were all over without any real plausible destination in mind except for skin on skin contact, and he was rewarded as his fingers slid over Kurt's tight flat stomach. His small figure was grinding against him, and Dave wanted so much to take control of the situation, and do something for Kurt. Just seeing the boy underneath him caused a lot of hidden desires to surface.

All the dry sex was causing Kurt to release more than an awesome orgasm, his mind was riddled with the filthiest needs that he had no idea that he could possibly possess. He wanted more than dry sex, but at the same time he was too embarrassed to ask for it. He was too young for this, but whatever was driving him to try and rip Dave's shirt didn't seem to give a damn about how old he was or what was right.

Dave pulled back, heaving sharply. "Fuck, you're driving me crazy-" he confessed.

Kurt licked Dave's mouth like he were a kitten lapping at milk, and it caused the jock to groan, and slide his tongue along Kurt's.

Finally, Kurt released Dave. "Feels nice being able to turn you on."

Dave's eyes narrowed. "You are fucking sexy, wiggling in my lap, and pulling on me. It's pure evil!"

How was it that simple comment caused Kurt's body to heat up hotter than ever? "I was told I wasn't sexy."

Scowling, Dave ran his hands down Kurt's back, and squeezed his perky butt causing the small teen to squeak, and stare at him shyly. "Whoever said that is a fuckin' idiot! I found you sexy the day you walked into McKinley High wearing boots to your knees, and a beret that shouted, 'look at me.'"

Kurt giggled, his high slowing down, and it was replaced by something sweet. He brushed his fingers along Dave's face. "It's nice to be told, I mean, I know I'm beautiful - but I wasn't ever sexy. I've seen those movies, and they make me ill. I start thinking, God, what if their mother finds out?"

"Those are disgusting," Dave admitted with a frown. "And you are extremely sexy because you don't try to be. It's natural."

His words fueled Kurt's desire, he wrapped his arms around Dave's neck, and pressed their lips together once more, but this time while the dizzy pleasurable bliss attempted to steal control, there was something more underneath the kiss. A new affection and emotion that made Kurt's heart beat faster.

oOo

It was Sunday morning, and Kurt was making a nice breakfast downstairs. Burt and Carole had gone out to the local flea market, and Finn had stumbled through the kitchen half dressed, and yawning.

Kurt said nothing as he handed Finn a plate of waffles, and a glass of orange juice. "Awesome!"

"I'm in a good mood." He sat across from Finn, and took a sip of his skim milk, and tried not to watch Finn wolf down the waffles as if he were a starving child.

"That's good, I like good moods, it means free food for me! What are you planning to do today?"

"Going to David's," he answered causing Finn to choke.

"What?"

Kurt arched an eyebrow. "Uh, you know, my boyfriend?"

"I almost forgot about that. What are you doing with him? He's - he's dangerous, and he made your life hell!"

"That's over with."

"Is it? I don't understand, Rachel and I were talking-"

"Whoa there!" Kurt held up his hand in protest. "What the hell, Finn? You don't have the right to talk to Rachel about my private life."

"Kurt, do you have any idea how worried we are? You're dating Karofsky, you know the guy who threatened you?"

"I'm aware of the past, Finn. You have no idea what's going on between David and I, so don't pretend to know. My relationship is none of your business."

"It is! You're my brother."

"You may be my brother, but that doesn't give you the right to talk to Rachel about my love life. We're the same age, and don't even get me started about your screwed up relationship with Quinn, how you went back to her even after she lied to you about her child!"

"That's different!"

"No it's not! David's never lied to me. He's been completely honest. I didn't go behind my friend's back, and make out with their girlfriend. Don't you dare try to preach to me about unhealthy relationships, I'm not an idiot. I am seeing David Karofsky, and you are not going to change that."

"What would Burt say to this?"

"He knows!"

Finn reared back, his eyes wide. "What?"

"He's known, Finn. My dad talked to David before I returned to McKinley. He's fine with it, and he understands that everyone makes mistakes. You don't know the whole story so don't think you can judge David based on scraps of useless facts."

"Why didn't he tell me?"

"I'm his son! I told him not to tell anyone, and that includes you and Carole. There are things in my private life that I don't want the whole world to know about. Get used to it. It's like when you talk to your mom about things you don't want dad and me to know about. I respect that."

Finn's shoulders slumped. "I don't like it. I don't like him. He's not good for you, Kurt."

"Oh, what would you know?" he scowled.

"I know he was mean to you. A relationship like that can't be healthy."

"Santana was mean to you too, and yet you slept with her. Tell me, Finn what sense does that make?"

Finn opened his mouth to argue, but then snapped it closed. "Are you sure he's not leading you on?"

"I'm positive, you don't know the story like I do, and I am not sharing it. It's none of your business. You and Rachel keep your mouths off my relationship with David. My relationship is much too sophisticated for you to understand. I don't jump from guy to guy like you do from girl to girl. I know how to make up my mind, I know how to say no. I like the chemistry between David and I because nothing we do is ever boring. I liked Blaine, but we went together too well. It reminded me of brothers, we rarely ever argued, and we had the exact same interests. After a while that would drive me crazy. Besides, Blaine can't give me exactly what I need."

"What's that?" Finn asked.

Kurt smirked. "Like I'd tell you, Finn Hudson. Keep out of my relationship, it doesn't concern you." He left his half eaten waffle on the table, and walked away.

"Hey! You going to finish this?" Finn called before snatching it up as if their fight had never broken out.

oOo

Monday morning, Kurt's stomach was swimming painfully. He wondered how long it would take Rachel or Puck to start talking. He wouldn't be surprised at all if the rumors spread like wildfire. In fact, he'd be impressed if they somehow kept quiet. But, he highly doubted it.

He checked himself over in the mirror, another scarf around the neck to hide the tell-tale signs of being up to know good. He was in all white today topped with a matching beret that he'd bought while out with Mercedes.

Kurt was terrified for Dave, he had not intended for all of this to go down the way it had. It should have come out on Dave's terms and no one else's. But, of course High School didn't give a damn about other people's feelings.

His heart clenched as he pulled into the school, and parked beside Finn's truck. He huffed, and sat there for a few minutes watching the teenage social world of Lima. Kurt knew that Dave could handle it physically, he was pretty damn sure that no one would want to try and mess with Dave especially since he had Azimio watching his back, but it was the emotional and mental part of it that Kurt worried about.

One last glance in the mirror, he lifted his bags, and slipped out of the car.

He got to his locker without incident, although people were staring at him peculiarly, and a couple girls giggled nearby, but that was typical. He was switching his things out when he felt a shadow approach, and glanced over in time to see Dave leaning against the locker.

Kurt didn't say anything, he continued to gather all his things for his first classes.

"Not as bad as I thought it was."

"They know?" Kurt murmured quietly.

"Oh yeah, I've been here an hour, there was already a fight in the training room. Not like I didn't expect it, but the odd thing was Sam and Puck joined in. The guys from the hockey team are asses anyway. Now that it's out, I don't have to keep a low profile. It seems kind of pointless now."

Kurt smiled. "Walk me to class then?"

As they walked together, more and more people were staring and whispering. Kurt held his head up as Tina and Mike spotted them and rushed to their side offering their support. Brittany and Santana were next, and eventually the entire glee club with Mr. Shuester behind them led them to their first classes of the morning, and to everyone's great surprise Azimio backed them up, glaring at anyone who decided to say anything.

It seemed that their little group had turned into massive crowd all of a sudden, or maybe it was just the football players scattered around them? Who knew, but it could be worse. At least Dave had allies, and that made Kurt's heart swell.

Throughout the day Kurt could hear some quiet name calling in the background, and a couple assholes decided to try and be a bad-ass only to find themselves slammed into the locker fiercely by Dave or Puck.

Everything the school did was expected, and Kurt breathed a little better when Dave flashed him a cocky smile for shoving Jacob Israel into a nearby trash bin. Usually, Kurt wouldn't condone violence or bullying, but he would let it go for once because the little jerk deserved it. He made everyone's life hell, and attempted to ruin what dignity they all had because of a story.

Kurt suspected that he would be a big time reporter when he got out of High School, and someone somewhere was going to beat the living hell out of him for his stupidity. He had absolutely no tact whatsoever.

At lunch, they had to move two tables together to get everyone situated around it. Rachel and Finn were still taking turns glaring at Dave, but Puck, Sam, and Mike seemed to have no problem in accepting him into their group of friends.

"Ah man, I couldn't believe he scored at the very last second, I thought we lost it for sure!" Dave replied.

"Never give up on a game until the final call," Sam reminded him. "Unless it's the Reds."

"Hey! I like the Reds!" Finn argued. "They've made some awesome comebacks at the last minute!"

"They had potential but they kept screwing it up," Dave said shaking his head. "They started out well, but by the end they'd give up too many runs."

"I really hope the Red Sox don't go this year, I'm tired of them," Sam confessed. "It gets ridiculous when the same teams over and over wind up in the playoffs and then in the World Series."

Kurt wrinkled his nose, at the conversation. That was more than enough sports than he wanted to hear in an entire month. He turned to the girls who were having a conversation of their own.

"Mr. Shuester's been acting strange lately, he hasn't given us any thought for the week music," Rachel was saying.

"Isn't that a good thing? We could use a break. Coach Sylvester is giving us Cheerios enough to worry about, and besides, I need to prepare for Prom Queen." Quinn flicked her hair attractively.

Santana sneered at Quinn. "Like anyone would vote for you. For one, you don't have Finn this time."

Quinn glared at the Latina girl, and then turned her icy gaze on Rachel.

"It's not my fault that you lost to love, Quinn. I had his heart from the start."

"Oh please," Santana said with a gag.

"I think it has something to do with Ms. Pillsbury, and that hot dentist," Mercedes chimed in before Rachel could say anything to Santana that might cause an all out fight.

"No, he's distracted because of Ms. H," Kurt said getting everyone's attention. "You didn't notice the chemistry between them?"

"We did, but we didn't think it would get anywhere," Rachel said frowning. "_Ew_, thinking about our teachers - gross!"

"Not that gross, it's not like Mr. Shuester is an eyesore," Santana remarked.

"I think he's sexy even in his vests," Brittany said dreamily.

Tina snorted. "Mr. Shue? You're serious?"

Santana and Brittany nodded. "We'd tap that in a heart beat."

Kurt settled back with a soft chuckle as he nibbled on his salad. "Not to mention, Rachel didn't you have a crush on Mr. Shue?"

Rachel's cheeks went blood red, and all the girls at the table laughed at her. "I - I - I was-"

"Wanting to tap that, yeah, we get it Miss Goody Two Shoes," Santana taunted.

"I did not!" Rachel squeaked defensively. "I'll have you know-"

"Shut it, Rachel. No one wants to hear excuses," Mercedes said as delicately as she could. "Be a Diva and stand up for what you like. A Diva never makes excuses for themselves."

With all the busy bodies yapping, and talking at the table, Kurt didn't expect the large familiar hand to slide over his thigh comfortably. He glanced over at Dave, and gave him a sweet smile.

He was rewarded with another one of Dave's cocky grins, and Kurt knew that everything was going to be alright. He had a bad habit of over dramatizing things, and making it out to be worse than it was. It came with a very long list of bad qualities that most had yet to discover.

The conversation at the table veered off, and landed on the one topic that made Kurt's heart ache.

_Prom_.

He went completely quiet, and slouched in his seat as he began to peel the label off his water bottle.

Dave noticing the sad look on Kurt's beautiful face and frowned. It was the same feeling he got from Kurt on Saturday night. "Hey." He shook the boy's thigh gently.

Glancing up, he arched an eyebrow. "What can I do for you?" he chirped, his voice betraying how he felt.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Dave scowled. "That's not true. You said that before, and I didn't buy it so I'm not going to buy it now."

"It's unimportant."

"Doubtful." He listened with one ear as the girls talked about Prom, and their dresses. _Oh_, Dave understood now.

"Kurt, you so have to help me pick out the perfect dress!" Mercedes insisted.

"I'm all over it honey," Kurt said with a smile.

"What about you? I know you're going to come up with something that's going to rock the Prom," she was bright-eyed, and curious as always. She'd been having a bit of a difficult time swallowing Kurt and Dave's relationship, but the more she saw them together the easier it was for her to put her past opinions aside.

They did look good together after all. Even though they were total opposites, it worked. It was like two opposite sides of a puzzle, and how they fit together.

"I'm not going."

"What?" Mercedes practically shrieked. "But, Kurt, you have to go!"

The girls were looking at him now, the boys were too preoccupied with their conversation, all except for Dave who'd tuned the guys out several minutes ago.

"I'm not this year, sweetie," he said weakly. "Maybe next year, there's no need to draw anymore unwanted attention."

Santana frowned, but didn't say anything. She understood too well.

Rachel looked sad for him, and he was glad she didn't open her mouth she probably would have said something rude. But, then again, Rachel was known for surprises. Kurt still had a hard time warming up to the girl, and he knew that it was probably because they had similar aspirations, but they went in different directions to achieve them.

"I don't see why you wouldn't go, Kurt. We can all have a good time together," Quinn piped in. "Besides, I wouldn't mind a little help with my hair."

Kurt smiled at her, Quinn could be sweet when she wanted too. "I'll help with your hair sweetie. It would be my pleasure, but I'll stay in with a movie or something, it's not important."

None of them believed that.

Dave knew that Kurt was sacrificing the Prom for him, but he was fine. He wasn't entirely happy that the school knew his business, but perhaps it was better that it was out now. Dave didn't have to pretend any longer.

"What are you talking about, Kurt?" Dave said suddenly.

Now the boys were listening.

"What's going on?" Mike asked.

Tina huffed. "Kurt isn't going to Prom."

"Really?" Puck cocked his head to the side. "I thought the Prom would be something you'd be all over."

"Eh, I don't want to make things more difficult."

Dave rolled his eyes. "I'm not made of glass, dummy. I can take care of myself."

Kurt arched an eyebrow. "It's no big deal."

"It is a big deal, and besides, I thought I was taking you? Or have you decided you didn't want to go with me?" Dave knew he was being manipulative, but he had every right to be. Kurt was always over thinking things, and that couldn't be healthy.

Kurt's heart flipped, and he felt something stuck in his throat. He cleared it daintily so he could speak. "I didn't want to cause you any more trouble, David, so I figured we wouldn't be going. It doesn't bother me."

"_Bullshit!_" Santana and Sam coughed together causing Kurt to blush, and Mercedes to snicker.

"You are a horrible liar. We're going, and don't give me that crap about how I don't have too."

Kurt shut his mouth at that causing everyone, including the guys to laugh.

"Why Dave, I think you went, and did the impossible," Mercedes teased lightheartedly. "You made him speechless."

"That is very hard to do. He never shuts up."

"_Hey!_" Kurt whined as everyone laughed. "Very funny." He nudged his smirking boyfriend with his shoulder.

"What was it that you told me a while back?" Dave said squeezing Kurt's knee under the table. "Always ask before jumping to conclusions?"

"Great, throw that back at me why don't you?"

"You'd do the same to me."

Kurt huffed, and took a drink of his water, and pretended to be a brat through the rest of lunch, but on the inside he was the happiest boy in the entire school.

He was going to Prom!

* * *

><p>Song used: Florence and the Machine - Dog Days Are Over<p> 


	10. Falling For You

A/N: This is sort of a raw copy, haven't had time to go over it. Hope the errors aren't too annoying. Thanks for the correction on Will's last name.

10.

_**Falling For You**_

_I don't know but_

_I think I maybe _

_Fallin' for you_

_Dropping so quickly_

_Maybe I should _

_Keep this to myself_

It was one of the few times that Dave hadn't gone through his window, and it was very embarrassing because Burt gave him a stern look prompted by, "Keep the door open."

Kurt had to roll his eyes at his father's statement as he led Dave downstairs. "If he only knew," he hummed quietly causing Dave to chuckle.

"I hope he never knows," Dave said cringing. "I think my life expectancy would go down."

Kurt cracked the door, he hated it when it was wide open even when he was by himself. "Poor David," he cooed plopping down on his bed, and kicking his shoes off. "You really want to go to the Prom with me?"

Dave took a seat beside Kurt and leaned back, his hand coming to rest on the small of the boy's back. "It means a lot to you. I knew there was something bothering you, but I couldn't figure out what it was."

Kurt folded his arms and rested his chin on his hands. "To be honest, I didn't think things would go as well as they did. It wasn't great, but it could have been a whole lot worse."

"Today was a trial, but you're right, it could have been worse. I've come to accept myself, and I have no problem with telling anyone that I'm gay."

Kurt's eyes lit up. "That's the first time I heard you say it."

"It won't be the last. It took a long time to accept it, but I realized that I'm tired of trying to do everything that others want me to do. It's a miserable ass life."

"It's not going to be easy," Kurt reminded him. "There are some days that you wake up, and you don't want to get out of bed. You don't want to face it, but let me tell you something, it is better to be picked on for who are than to be picked on for who you're pretending to be. How can you defend yourself when who you're pretending to be isn't real? Why would you?"

"You make more sense than me."

Kurt stuck out his tongue. "I've dealt with it longer. Even before I came out, there were accusations of my sexuality. I'm obvious, you're not." He shifted on the bed, and turned over on his stomach, and rested his head on Dave's thigh. "To be honest, I think the fact that you're not obvious will make it easier on you."

"Think so?" Dave asked running his fingers across Kurt's forehead.

"Know so because you don't follow the stereotype. I sadly, am a walking stereotype, but I can't help it. I can't stop what I love or who I am because the world paints a bulls-eye on my back."

"You're not a walking stereotype, not after I got to know you, Kurt. There is no one else like you, and that's why you stand out. You defy odds that piss people off because they can't overcome them."

"You're making my ego inflate!" Kurt chirped making Dave laugh. "It's nice to hear you say that though, David, thank you."

"I'm telling you the truth, that's all it is."

"Still means a lot to me. You've come so far."

"I think it helps that you and my dad accept me." He dipped down, and kissed Kurt's lips softly.

"Hey Kurt, I need your adv- _oh good God_!" Finn Hudson was standing there looking a little horrified as Dave and Kurt looked up at the clumsy half-giant.

"Thanks for knocking, Finn, what was it you needed?" Kurt queried cynically. He refused to move his head from Dave's lap because his brother was embarrassed.

"Uh-" He was red-cheeked, and shocked at what he had come across. "I forget."

"Then leave, and come back. But next time, knock!"

"The door was open!"

"It was cracked, announce yourself next time."

"Uhm, okay, alright…" He headed back out, and then stopped. "I needed your opinion on a corsage for Rachel," he finally remembered.

Kurt snorted elegantly. "Get her a white lily, she'll likely choose pink for her dress, and lilies set pink off perfectly."

"Thanks! I'm going now."

When he was gone, Kurt and Dave looked at each other before breaking down into laughter.

"That was fucking epic!" Dave confessed.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Perhaps now, he'll get off my case." He reached a hand up, and grabbed Dave's shirt. "Come back down here, let's continue where we left off."

Dave smirked. "Sounds good to me."

oOo

Kurt spent all Tuesday with Mercedes, Santana, and Brittany going over their Prom dresses at the mall.

It was odd because Mercedes was unusually giddy about the Prom, and when he pressed the issue, she let out an uncharacteristic squeal.

"I'm so glad you noticed!"

"Of course I noticed sweetie, so, spill! Who is taking my diva?"

Mercedes bowed her head shyly. "Sam."

Kurt's eyes widened. "I - I thought he was with Quinn?"

"Oh boy, you've really had your head in the clouds, Quinn and Sam broke it off almost a month ago. Quinn's going with Puck."

"Really? I thought she hated the very ground he walked on?"

She rolled her eyes. "Oh please, Quinn was pretending to be a Queen, which she sucks horribly at. She still has feelings for Puck, and I admit even though he's an annoying playboy, he did step up when Quinn was pregnant. You have to respect the boy for that. They still have feelings for each other, Quinn just pretends she doesn't."

"I need to get back in the loop, I'm missing everything!"

"You've been so wrapped up with Dave and all his coming out drama, I didn't want to weigh you down with more gossip."

Kurt smiled. "You called him by his name."

Smiling, Mercedes patted Kurt's knee. "I've been watching you. I wanted to make sure it was for real, and while I was skeptical, I can see you two together. Strangely enough, it works."

"We don't have much in common."

"No, but that's what makes the best couples most of the time. You balance each other, and that's nice. I think your relationship has a chance to defy all odds of High School."

"I hope so, the longer I'm around David the more strong my feelings become. Sometimes, I want to say something that I know could ruin the moment."

"I doubt you could ruin any moment, Kurt," she insisted. "You are the moment. I see the way he looks at you, and it's shocking. It's almost like he worships you."

Kurt stared at her, he was profoundly speechless, and Mercedes laughed at him. "You're so cute when you look like that!" She pinched his cheeks, and he scowled playfully at her.

"Let's get back to you and Sam," Kurt quipped, trying to take the attention off himself.

It worked because Mercedes buried her face into her hands shyly. "It was really sweet the way he asked me."

"Oh? Give me details!"

"Well, it was after school, and you know how I stay around sometimes to play with the music, Sam was there, and he was so cute the way he stumbled. He was like, 'I'd like to ask you to Prom, but I can't really afford a corsage.' He kept stumbling over his words, and I thought it was totally cute, the little white boy was so nervous! So, I handed him some sheet music, and told him to sing it out."

"Oh my Gaga! That sounds adorable, and it's just like Sam."

Mercedes beamed. "I didn't think I'd get asked out, you know? I don't have a lot of suitors standing in line."

"You don't need a lot of suitors, they couldn't handle you."

"Aw! You're so sweet, Kurt. I told him that we can be on the same level, I would find a cheap dress somewhere, and he could find something of his dad's to wear. I told him anything would look good on his white boy butt."

Kurt chuckled. "I'm happy for you, Sam's a sweetheart."

"Don't I know it? He's got that dorky cute boy band look going on."

"Well, if you are on a budget then you've come to the right place!" He bounced up, and held out his hand. "I Kurt Hummel swear to Mercedes Jones that I will do my utmost best to make you look like the Queen that you were born to be!"

She took his hand. "I accept."

oOo

Kurt went through the various fabrics in his room, and huffed as he tried to decide on what he was going to wear for Prom. To be honest, he wanted to wear the kilt he had created a few weeks ago, but he didn't think it was a good idea.

Dave was already sacrificing a lot in taking him out to a public place, and it wouldn't be right to draw too much attention to them. But, he also wanted to look good, and clicked his heels in thought.

Then, his eyes lit up as an idea came across his fabulous fashion savvy brain. Perhaps he could stand out, but in a different way, he nodded firmly to himself, and pulled the top that went with the kilt, and placed it aside before gathering the necessary materials.

He spent the better part of the week going back and forth from Mercedes dress to his own. He had so many appointments this week that he had not paid attention to the idiot students at school that whispered behind their backs, giggled, or made comments about Kurt and Dave's relationship.

It was Thursday afternoon, and Kurt was standing in his bedroom with a mannequin that had Mercedes dress on it, and he was surrounded by swaths of silk, satin, and other odds and ends. He was circling like a hawk after it's pray, eyeing it critically when he heard rustling near his window.

He knew it was Dave so he didn't even look over as he heard scuffing, and a small curse. He snickered. "Troubles there, David?"

"Kind of, I'm used to bringing myself into the window, and not a suitcase of things that you asked for."

Kurt finally glanced over to see a suitcase falling at his feet as Dave jumped down. "Thank God for Beiste forcing me to lose all that weight, otherwise that never would have happened. Uh-" Dave paused, and eyed the dress wearily. "Tell me you're not wearing that?"

Kurt snorted. "You're silly." He dropped down on his knees, and opened the suitcase.

"Am I?" Dave asked. "I mean, it looks a little big, and Kurt, while I have this dirty desire to see you in a school girl skirt, but this-?"

Blinking, Kurt stared up at Dave. "School girl skirt?" he asked dubiously.

Dave blushed. "Uh, did I say that?"

"Uh huh."

"Prove it!"

Kurt shook his head. "We'll get back to that later, for now, I'll have you know that this is Mercedes' dress. We found it for nine dollars at the Thrift Store, and I'm going to turn it into a thousand bucks."

"Oh," Dave said moving to sit on the bed behind Kurt. "That's good. But, why would she buy a cheap dress? I mean, she's not exactly poor or anything."

"She's going with Sam."

"Ah." Dave nodded in understanding.

"I'd have offered to tailor whatever Sam came up with, but I already have all these appointments. Quinn, Mercedes, Brittany, and Rachel are coming over Saturday so that I can fix their hair and makeup. I'm barely going to have time to finish my outfit, and no it's not a skirt."

He pulled out a slightly ruffled chiffon fabric that matched the color of Mercedes dress, and walked on his knees to the mannequin to being fixing it. "I figure I can add some length to this dress, and turn into something that Belle wore from Beauty and the Beast minus the yellow color."

Dave didn't have any idea what he was talking about. He simply nodded, and leaned back on the bed listening to Kurt tell him in detail. "I'm letting her borrow some of my mother's jewelry. She had a perfect amethyst and diamond pendant that would match the dress perfectly. Mercedes is the only person that I would trust with my mother's jewelry, and I want to make this special for her."

"You're a good friend," Dave observed. "You always put yourself last."

Kurt shook his head. "I'm far from selfless, David."

"I haven't seen anything selfish about you yet."

"Just wait. You'll see the Queen Bitch side of me soon enough. I can be a cynical and narcissistic brat."

"Well, I can be a dick, which you've seen a lot of. I still have anger issues, but they've diminished a lot."

"Maybe that's because you're no longer pretending to be someone else. You're not so bottled up anymore."

"You have an answer for everything."

"I have too," Kurt hummed as he added another length. "I'm the honorary girl amongst my friends, and not only do I have to advise everyone on what girls want, but you'd be surprised how many times the girls press me for what guys want. It's exhausting, so I have to have answers ready."

Dave chortled.

Kurt stood back up, and started adjusting the thin off the shoulder sleeves, and smirked. "What do you think?"

"She'll look fabulous," Dave said without hesitation.

Beaming, Kurt bounced over and planted himself in Dave's lap, and pulled the boy's arms around him. "Now, I think we need to discuss this school girl skirt thing…"

"Oh no!" Dave groaned, and buried his face into the back of Kurt's neck. "Pretend, I didn't say that."

"Oooh no, mister!" Kurt chastised with a shake of his head. "Not happening, now spill. Why on earth would you want to see me in a skirt?"

He squeezed Kurt tighter, and pressed a soft kiss to the slim teen's neck. "It's your legs - and - uh-"

Kurt arched an eyebrow. "I know I have nice legs, what else?"

"Your butt, I think it would look fucking killer, okay? There I said it."

Apart from the blushing, Kurt was not only floored by Dave's fantasy, but it made him feel _good_ to know that he was apart of the jock's fantasy. Kurt giggled, and shifted in Dave's lap, and teasingly flipped his leg around until he was straddling the lap he was sitting on.

"Damn you," Dave groaned feeling hotter than he should have.

"What's wrong?"

"_You_, is what's wrong! You did that on purpose!"

"I beg your pardon?"

Dave tickled Kurt's sides causing giggles to erupt from his pretty mouth. "_David!_" he whined wiggling, and gripping his attacker's biceps. "Not fair!"

"Not fair? You are the one who isn't fair."

Kurt huffed as Dave let up, and he stuck his tongue out childishly. Dave smirked, and slid his hands underneath Kurt's shirt, and rested his bare hands against the curve of the soprano's back.

He shivered at the warmth, and licked Dave's lips suggestively causing a multitude of things to happen. Dave's fingers slid away from Kurt's back and sides to his front, and daringly began to pluck the fabric away from the buttons of his night shirt. All the while his mouth was claiming Kurt's lips, and pink tongue.

Kurt gasped in pleasure when Dave flipped them until the jock was on top, and his mouth had went straight for his collarbone, kissing, biting, and licking until he was about to melt into a puddle.

Sensuous bites, and kisses marked Dave's path as he slid down, his fingers snugly gripping Kurt's hips as he circled his tongue, and ran down over the boy's right nipple causing a whimpering moan to escape Kurt's lips. Dave could feel the boy's erection against him, and daringly slid one hand down to palm it causing Kurt to buck into his chest with shocked pleasure.

"Tell me to stop," Dave whispered sliding his tongue back up to the boy's neck and ear.

"No." Kurt shuddered as he pushed his foot between Dave's legs, and began to rub his hardened crotch.

Hands and lips explored his chest, and slim stomach with fervor, and Kurt's breathing was getting heavier, and his blood pressure was climbing until he thought he was going to have a heart attack. He was flushed all over when Dave's mouth licked his naval experimentally as his hand continued their ministrations on his arousal.

Never before in his life had he been so turned on, he was so hard it was almost painful, and Kurt moaned as he lolled his head from side to side. His moans were swallowed up by a loss of breath and coherency when Dave's hands slid down his shorts, and took hold of him with his bare hand.

It didn't take long, having never been touched down there by another person before caused his already sensitive body to react, and he felt his orgasm rise inside of him as he let out a strangled cry, and Dave's hand was covered in Kurt's seed.

Dave didn't stop, he kissed up Kurt's body, and covered the boy's mouth with his own, kissing him deeply.

The buzzing in Kurt's brain, and lack of coherency didn't stop him from tugging the buttons on Dave's jeans.

Dave's eyes went wide, and he groaned huskily, when Kurt slid further down his chest as those small perfect hands came in contact with his boxers, and slipped effortlessly between them, and gripped his thickness expertly.

"Fuck!" Dave hissed through clenched teeth. One hand was clenching Kurt's hip, it was still covered in Kurt's come, and it only fueled his aroused state.

The only thing Kurt could think of as he stroked Dave to completion was that when, and not if they had sex, he was going to be in a world of trouble. He should have guessed that considering the stocky build of Dave that he would be thick.

He leaned in, and nibbled Dave's chin, his teeth grazing slowly down the boy's neck biting in places that he'd been bitten. Dave was doing all he could to control his noises until another harsh curse came out, and he was releasing heatedly.

Both were panting, and trying to come down from their buzzing high.

Kurt laid his head back on the bed, and closed his eyes gently.

Dave was staring at serene red-cheeked face of Kurt, and could only think that he looked so much like an Angel that Dave shouldn't be touching him. But then Kurt's clean hand came up, and caressed his cheek briefly before falling flat on the bed.

Once again, Dave had to inwardly thank Beiste for all those training exercises because he was still holding his own weight to keep from crushing the little thing underneath him. He snorted, and slid to the side, collapsing beside Kurt who cracked an eye open.

"What's with the snort?"

"At a time like this, I was thinking about how glad I was that Beiste made us go through all that training, otherwise I might have crushed you."

Kurt reached over for the towel he had used for his shower earlier that night to clean themselves up. He handed it to Dave who did the same. He didn't reply to Dave's comment, instead, he turned on his side, and slid his hand under the football player's shirt, and rested his hand on the man's toned stomach where it was warm. The air conditioner going in Kurt's room was starting to make him a little shivery.

He wasn't built like Puck or Sam, he was more stocky toned. He could feel the hardness of his stomach as he pressed his head to Dave's shoulder.

"Don't leave," Kurt murmured tiredly.

Dave smiled, and curled an arm around Kurt drawing him closer until the boy was now lying on his chest. He fiddled with the wrinkly silk shirt, the tips of his fingers circling Kurt's hip. "I won't."

As Kurt slowly drifted off into a dreamless sleep, Dave used his other hand to grab a cover, and put over the boy, and stared up at the ceiling. He would reach over and turn off the lights, but then that meant moving Kurt, and he didn't want to do that. Instead, he tightened his hold on Kurt, and brushed a kiss to his forehead, and whispered to the night. "I love you Kurt." His heart felt it, and everything that he was could feel the truth in his words.

He was still too scared to say them aloud where Kurt could hear. It was easier since he was fast asleep. He closed his eyes, and let his body drift off, unaware of Kurt's eyes blinking open suddenly.

OOo

_**Fallin' For you - Colbie Caillat **_


	11. Pocket Full of Sunshine

_**I swear it won't take this long to get the next chapter up.**_

**_11._**

**_Pocket Full of Sunshine_**

_Take me away (take me away)_

_A secret place (a secret place)_

_A sweet escape (a sweet escape)_

_Take me away (take me away)_

The morning of the Prom was extremely busy. Burt Hummel had never seen so many girls come in and out of his house than he had on that particular day. They would arrive in sweats with their hair flat, and when they came out they looked like Princesses.

If Burt didn't know that his son was gay, he would be extremely worried that baby Hummel's were on the agenda for Senior Year.

Burt Hummel shuddered causing Carole to arch an eyebrow at him. "What's wrong, Burt?"

Burt relayed what he was thinking causing Carole to burst into laughter. She shook her head, and handed him his green tea. It was iced with only a little bit of Splenda. Carole had been warned by Kurt a long time ago that Burt needed to drink and eat healthy, and promised Kurt that she would always take care of Burt and his big warm heart.

"It is a sight isn't it?" Carole hummed. "What do you think of Kurt dating his ex-bully? You can't be all that thrilled about it." She had been worried. Although, Kurt was not her biological son, she still saw him as her boy just like Burt saw Finn as a second son. She had been terrified for Kurt when he had been threatened, and had no choice but to go to Dalton to get away.

"I wasn't," Burt admitted over his morning newspaper.

"Why are you letting him?" Carole asked.

"My son is as stubborn as his mother was," he told his wife. "When something got into Elizabeth's head she didn't let go. If she thought someone needed help, she would walk the ends of the earth to help them, and that's what Kurt does. I trust Kurt, and I felt really sympathetic toward Dave. I was furious with him, but I also understood. I'm more biased because Kurt's my boy, but when I think about it - I understand the kid's fear. Not many people are as strong as Kurt nor are they as proud to be who they are. Kurt has the ability to reach out toward anyone who needs it. I'm proud of him."

Carole smiled. "I always admired you, Burt. Not many fathers would be so accepting. It's one of the many reasons I fell in love with you. I watch you and Kurt, and my heart melts."

Burt smiled. "It wasn't easy, but my son is everything. He taught me a lot. The only thing I did was support him. Hey, if my boy wants to play with dolls, then I'm going to go out, and buy him the most beautiful doll I can find. I'm not going to change him. I don't want to change him because then he wouldn't be Kurt. He would not be my little Kurt. I did things when I was younger that I'm not proud of, but hey? We all learn from our mistakes, we learn, and we get better. We become who we are, and kids change that."

"They certainly do."

oOo

Kurt was exhausted, he fell back onto his bed, and closed his eyes. It wasn't even three o' clock, and he'd been fixing one girl after another's hair. He ended with Mercedes because he wanted to make her the best out of all of them.

His room was a total disaster, and not even music in the background could get him energized. Kurt could not believe that he was going to Prom. He never thought in a million years that he'd be able to go with a boy. He figured that he'd end up going stag, and dancing a few dances with Mercedes.

In fact, if anyone had told Kurt a few months ago that he would have strong feelings for Dave Karofsky he would have given that person the most iciest stare, and then proceeded to hit them in the head very hard with his Pinocchio doll.

He huffed at that, and laughed softly to himself before breathing softly, and tilting his head to the side. He brought his legs up and curled them underneath as he let his exhausted body rest from all the hard work he'd done on four girls.

Kurt was awoken later to a gentle shake of the shoulder. He moaned pitifully, and opened his eyes to see his father standing there with a smile on his face.

"Girls wear you out?" he asked playfully.

Kurt grunted without any elegance at all. "Time?" he asked sitting up, and rubbing his eyes.

"Almost five. I came in earlier when I didn't hear you, but I thought I'd let you sleep." Burt sat down on the bed, and he trailed his eyes around the room. It was a disaster, but he knew that once Kurt had the energy it would be in perfect shape again. "You okay?"

"Yes! I'm happy," Kurt said stretching his legs.

"Good, I wanted to let you know how proud I am of you."

A little shocked, Kurt tilted his head. "What brought this on, dad?"

Burt shrugged. "Something I needed to say. You see what others don't see, and I'm proud of you for that. You never give up."

"Well, I think it helps that you've always been accepting of me. I was lucky."

"I do what I can, Kurt. No matter what you chose, no matter if the choices are good or bad, I will stand behind you, and if you fall apart, I will be there to pick up the pieces. You are my heart, Kurt," he stated strongly. "Don't ever forget it."

Kurt felt the sting of tears pricking the corner of his eyes, and he breathed sharply as he wrapped his arms around his father's neck. "Then take care of your heart." He squeezed, and then kissed his father on the cheek.

"I will, Carole's making sure of it. I never thought I'd drink green tea. It's not bad. You be careful tonight."

Kurt arched an eyebrow. "I'll be fine, dad."

"I know, but I have to say it. It's Prom, and I'm terrified."

"No need to be. I know what I'm doing."

"That relieves me," Burt admitted. "You always did know what you were doing. I always trusted you."

Kurt slipped off the bed, and headed toward the closet where his outfit was hung neatly. "I'll try not to let you down, dad."

"You can't let me down. I'm going to let you get dressed now. Are you going out to eat?"

Kurt nodded. "Mercedes, Sam, David, and I are all going to Breadstix before the Prom."

Burt left the room, and Kurt looked over his shoulder. He was lucky. His house had always been his safe haven. We wiped the tears that he didn't want his father to see, and allowed the energy to flow through him as he prepared for a shower, and to get dressed because he was going to prom.

oOo

It usually felt strange when Dave came through the Hummel house by door, and not window.

"Hey Dave, games on. You might want to pull up a seat. Kurt's only now getting dressed. He had a horde of ladies in there earlier."

Dave chuckled, and sat on the edge of the armchair. His eyes falling on the baseball game. It was the Reds second game against the Diamondbacks.

"How's it going?"

"Arroyo and Hudson are having some sort of pitch off. It's all pitchers tonight, but if Arroyo can keep this up the Reds have a chance. OH COME ON!" Burt scowled. "Another walk? For the love of God, Hudson do something proactive!"

Dave felt the same. He always hated games where all they did was walk the best players. "What I hate are Pinch Runners. It's cheating."

Burt hummed. "Get yourself something to drink. Not much at the moment, Kurt threw out all the good stuff."

"Why are you hiding a beer then?" Dave asked with a smirk.

Burt blushed, and coughed. "I'm allowed one a day!"

Chuckling, Dave leaned back. He was a little nervous, and aware of the constant glances he received from Burt Hummel.

"Take care of my kid tonight," the man finally said.

Dave nodded. "I will."

"My kid has dreamed of going to Prom all his life, and didn't think he'd ever be able too. I want that dream to stay alive."

"It will sir."

"Good, and no funny business!"

Dave flushed, and didn't comment on that. As much as he respected Burt, he could not guarantee the '_no funny business_.' It simply wasn't possible.

Apparently, Burt wasn't looking for an answer, and they left it at that.

Downstairs in the basement, Kurt was moving wildly around the room, all the while ignoring the screaming and cheering upstairs where his boyfriend and father were obviously watching a game.

He gave his outfit one last look, and smirked. "You look perfect, Kurt Hummel," he hummed to himself as he turned on his heel, and waltzed out of the room like a runway model.

"That was freakin' awesome!" Dave crowed.

Kurt arched an eyebrow, Dave was wearing what Kurt had picked out for him. It was a casual, but formal look that looked very sharp on David Karofsky. He was in a charcoal black blazer and slacks with a white silk t-shirt underneath it. The tie was loosely tied around his neck, and it was a light gray, and it set off the outfit entirely.

He turned when he felt someone staring at him, and his eyes widened when he saw Kurt.

Burt looked over, and smiled. "Very nice son."

Kurt beamed. "Don't I know it?" He looked like a Prince. His hair was a bit spiky on the top kind of like when Kurt did Born This Way, but it was much more provocative, and a few pieces of his hair flickered over his forehead.

He was wearing the top he had with the kilt, but the slacks were coal black with a strip of gray going up the sides. He had heeled boots on underneath them to finish his ensemble.

He literally looked like a Prince from England.

"I'll leave you two alone," Burt said uncomfortably. "Have fun, kids."

"Thanks Burt."

"Thank you, dad," Kurt chirped.

"You look amazing," Dave said with a grin.

Smirking, Kurt placed his hands on his hips. "I know, but I definitely like to hear it. I'm so glad I was able to help with your fashion. Looks hot."

"I feel weird," Dave confessed. "I don't like dressing up, much. At least it's comfortable."

Kurt came over, and tugged the tie playfully. "You look perfect."

Dave replied with a soft kiss to his lips. "I have something for you. I didn't know what to do. You're not a girl, but-" he mumbled with a shrug. He bent down and picked up the silver bag, and handed it to Kurt. "Here."

Kurt was shocked. "David?"

"Open it," Dave encouraged.

"You didn't have too."

"I know, but I know what Prom means to you, and if for some reason things don't go right tonight, I want you to know that I tried."

Kurt's eyes softened, and he pulled out a hand corsage. It was a white and lavender lilac rose corsage.

"I had to special order that I hope you know. I know you like lilacs because that's what you smell like. I don't know much about flowers, but the gardenia's were ill fitting and too common."

Kurt laughed, and jumped into Dave's arms.

Dave squeezed the lithe body tight. "I take it you like it?"

"I love it! Put it on me," Kurt quipped with a bounce.

There was a snap causing both boys to let go, and look over at Carole who had her camera on them.

"Perfect!"

Burt was behind her with a grunt. He nodded his respect to Dave. His son always liked pretty things so that was good.

"Carole! Dad!" Kurt blushed fantastically.

"Come on! Get together, I want a picture. I grabbed Finn earlier today. He's at Rachel's now. I need to get a bunch of pictures of this night!"

Dave slid his arm carefully around Kurt's waist, and the boy leaned in with a bright beautiful smile.

Carole squealed and took two pictures back to back. "Thank you! You guys have so much fun!"

"Thank you, Carole."

When they left, Carole turned to Burt. "You okay, honey?"

Burt grunted. "My life just walked out." He realized. His son was no longer a child in need of guidance. He was a full grown man, and while he was proud of Kurt, he couldn't help but feel a sting.

"He'll be back," Carole assured.

"I know, but he's not little anymore."

"No, sweetie he's not. He's a beautiful man."

Burt agreed. "He looks like Liz."

"I know, I saw the pictures. If Kurt's hair was only a little longer they could have been twins."

Burt's shoulders drooped. "Will he be alright? Will his heart get broken?"

"Only time will tell," Carole answered truthfully.

oOo

The Prom was smashing, Mercedes, Sam, Dave, and Kurt entered the decorated gym only to hear Puck and Artie on stage doing a much better rendition of Rebecca Black's Friday. Everyone was eating it up, including Principal Figgin's.

Brittany and Santana rushed over with gigantic smiles, and both of them looked absolutely smashing.

"Hot as hell, Lady Face!" Santana cheered.

Brittany beamed. "Pretty dolphins," she said factually.

Kurt simply laughed as they all got a table. Finn came running over with a disgruntled Rachel in tow.

Sam took Mercedes out on the dance floor, and Kurt sat underneath the cheesy paper decorations drenched with glitter. Dave had gone off for a moment, when someone pulled up a seat.

"Looking good, Kurt."

Kurt's eyes widened when he saw Blaine standing there. "Blaine? What are you doing here?" he asked in shock.

"Your teacher, Mr. Schuester called me, and asked if I would help sing so that you can enjoy your prom. Where's - Dave?"

"He went to get some drinks. You here alone?"

"Jeremiah is coming after his shift is over. I haven't been to a dance since the Sadie Hawkins incident before I transferred to Dalton."

Kurt remembered the story behind that, and smiled gently. "It wasn't too hard for you was it?"

"No, it's nice. I'm at a real Prom, and no one is looking at me funny. Not much anyway."

"I think people are getting used to it, and they're terrified of David."

Blaine laughed. "You know, I have to be honest with you, Kurt. I hoped that it didn't last."

Kurt frowned. "What?"

"I still like you. But, I can see that he's definitely good for you, and maybe he can change some narrow minds. It's hard to let you go."

"What about Jeremiah?"

"I like Jeremiah, a lot," Blaine confessed. "But, I still like you. I was too late."

Kurt couldn't exactly say he was sorry about that because his feelings for Dave were too strong. Instead, he patted his friend on the arm, and said nothing.

Blaine inclined his head. "I have to ask Kurt - what did I do wrong? I know you liked me. Your feelings were clear, but I didn't take the hints."

Kurt leaned back in his seat, and crossed his arms as he stared out over at Mercedes who was laughing and having a very good time with Sam. "The truth?"

"Of course that's why I asked."

"Let me put it to you this way," he turned to Blaine fully. "If it had been anyone else, and I mean anyone else there might have been a chance, but when you kissed Rachel that was the end."

Blaine's eyes widened. "But, I was drunk!"

"And that was the end," Kurt repeated. "You see, I am better in all ways than Rachel, and yet I always seem to come in second when it comes to her."

"That's not true!" Blaine said his voice going a little higher.

"It is. Mr. Schuester talks a nice game about equality, but his favoritism will not stop. He tried to deny me a solo last year because it's usually sung by a woman. I had to fight to do it, and then I purposely botched it when I got my shot because I was more worried about my father than showing up the girl who pisses me off every day."

Blaine didn't have anything to say to that because it made too much sense. He knew how a lot of people were, and there was always one person that could ruin everything.

"Every single time that I want to do something it gets taken away from me, and by Rachel. I'm tired of being second to that self-serving brat because I know I'm better than her. So, when that happened a cord snapped, and that was that. You chose her over me like everyone else I know does. The only one who has looked at me for who I am was David, and I'm - I'm in love with him. We'll always be friends, but Jeremiah is good for you. He was your first, and that's great."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not." Kurt saw Dave coming toward him, and he jumped up with a smile. "See you later, Blaine."

"Bye, Kurt," Blaine whispered sadly.

"You okay?" Dave asked concerned. He could see Kurt's hands shaking a little as he took a drink of the red punch.

He wrinkled his nose at the sugar. It was going to stain his teeth if he kept drinking it, but he didn't care at the moment. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Did someone do something?" The jock looked around sharply, but no one was looking at them. "Do I have to hurt someone?"

Kurt smiled fondly, and shook his head. "No. But, I want to thank you."

"For-?"

"Choosing me," Kurt said emotionally.

Dave felt something swell inside of his chest, and he thought it was going to burst. "I'll always choose you, Kurt."

They were interrupted by Brittany and Santana. "Come on guys! Butch you're dancing with Lady Face because I said so!" she growled putting their cups down. Santana grabbed Dave, and Brittany took Kurt, and they were pulled into the middle where Mercedes, Sam, Mike, and Tina were dancing and effectively put the two in the middle.

Kurt laughed, and took hold of Dave's hands, and began to dance to Puck and Artie singing.

Dave laughed, and twirled Kurt around. Everyone was dancing and having a good time, and too Kurt's surprise Blaine jumped on the stage with a shout, and started singing Rod Stewart's 'Do You Think I'm Sexy.' Causing all the girls to go crazy. Finn and Artie were giving the background harmonies.

Kurt laughed as he danced up against Dave without a care in the world, and Dave simply grinned, and let the boy dance around him like he was born, and it didn't help that his hips were brushing against him teasingly.

It was nice to cut loose.

oOo

The room was silent when Principal Figgin's announced the name for Prom King. He looked extremely confused. "Uh - this years Prom King? Goes to Santana Lopez?"

Santana's face had a look of horror on it. Brittany gripped her arm in support. For once her ditz attitude had disappeared, and it was replaced by concern.

"Santana Lopez?" Principal Figgin's called once again.

Kurt swallowed. "Show them who's boss, Santana," he hissed into her ear.

She snapped her head around to look at Kurt who was looking pissed as well. Santana gave a jerky nod before gliding through Wednesday Addams from the Addams Family.

Some people were snickering as she accepted the crown. Principal Figgin's was looking apologetically, and Quinn was snickering in the background. "I rule this school now, bitches!" She gave the most nasty smirk she could come up with, and twirled the mini scepter in her fingers. "Any takers?"

Everyone took a step back.

"WOOHOO!" Brittany roared, and eventually the Gleeks all joined in on clapping as well as a few other people who didn't want to be on her bad side.

Soon, the crowd died down, and Principal Figgin's stepped forward, and cleared his throat. "This years Prom Queen goes out too-" he stared at the card, and looked around the room. "Kurt Hummel."

Santana's eyes narrowed, and Kurt stood there stock still like she had. For some reason, he knew this was coming when Santana had been named Prom King. That's why he told her to take her rightful place.

He stalked forward like fog as the room rippled, and a few snickers erupted.

Dave was angry, and Sam and Mike had to hold him back from doing something stupid.

"Looks like Kate Middleton has some competition," he announced once he was crowned. He twirled the metal rod in his fingers like a Japanese Sai. "Eat your heart out, I am the Queen, but you're not." He stepped back.

It was Finn and Azimio this time who shouted out for Kurt, and the others followed suit.

Dave wanted to go on a rampage, and he looked at Kurt's tense shoulders, and the dark expression on his face. He was so beautiful, and had grace and elegance that no one in the school could ever possess.

He thought that people may have come around because the whispers in the halls had lessened, and no one looked at them. It was obvious that they thought mocking Kurt was the way to go. Santana too, but Dave didn't much care about that. He did relish the fact that both showed no weakness, and smiled at them all as if they were nothing more than ants beneath his stylish shoes. The slim willowy figure leaned over to Santana and whispered before conversing with Principal Figgin's who gave a nod.

Instead of Prom King and Queen dance that was traditional both Santana and Kurt grabbed up microphones, and handed their scepters to Blaine.

Music broke out over the stadium, and music began to flow, and Kurt's voice filled the gymnasium with amazing clarity. It wasn't his usual high F voice, but it was very clear that he and Santana were going to show McKinley that they weren't going to be broken.

_"I've got a pocket, got a pocket full of sunshine, I've got a love and I know that it's all mine, oh, oh, oh," Kurt sang out as he cat-walked across the stage with Santana following at his heels. "Do what you want, but you're never gonna break me, sticks and stones are never gonna shake me, oh, oh, oh!" _

Santana jumped into the chorus fiercely. _"Take me away, a secret place, a sweet escape, take me away! Take me away! To better days, take me away, a hiding place!" _

People began dancing, a lot of them understanding the words, and others not exactly understanding, but who cared?

_"Wish you could, but you ain't gonna own me, do anything you can to control me, oh, oh oh! There's a place that I go, that nobody knows. Where the rivers flow, and I call it home, and there's no more lies and the darkness is light, and nobody cries!"_ Kurt's smirk was devilish, and Santana was fierce, and both of them showed exactly who they were in those few moments.

They refused to back down, and Dave relaxed, knowing that Kurt got his Prom, and although he might have become Prom Queen as a joke, Kurt turned it around on them, and kicked them in the balls in the process.

oOo

_**A/N: This chapter was hard on me, and I've had writer's block for ages. I couldn't write anything. I couldn't even write Harry Potter, which I've written for 6+ years. I apologize for the stupid wait. I hate leaving stories hanging. I hope you like what I did differently with this Prom episode. I struggled and struggled, and finally I sat down, and forced myself to write it. It might be a little shaky, and lacking my usual quality, but I'm trying to get back into my style again.**_


	12. All I Want

_A/N: Alright, this came from Max Adler singing on Youtube. Check it out! I fell out of my chair when I saw it. I had no idea that there was a voice, and when I saw it I thought – Kurt has to have Dave. _

_Sorry if Dave is a little too perfect in this chapter, but I couldn't help it. _

12.

_**All I Want**_

_Nothings so loud  
>As hearing when we lie,<br>The truth is not kind  
>And you've said neither am I<br>But the air outside so soft is saying everything  
>Everything<em>

The night air whistled around them, and the stars were out big and bright. Dave's father was away for the weekend on business, and the two were lying in the meadow beside one of the many remodeled barns around the farmhouse.

Dave of course had placed a blanket down, knowing full well that Kurt would not want to get his prom clothes filthy. Dave's jacket was wrapped around Kurt's small frame. It felt nice out, but Kurt was always chilly by the cool damp air.

They had decided to forgo the after Prom festivities, considering both boys had enough of school for one weekend.

Kurt placed his ear to Dave's chest, and listened to the beating of his heart. "Thanks for taking me to Prom."

"I'm sorry I couldn't make it better. You were amazing though."

Kurt pulled himself off Dave's chest, and stared up at his boyish features. "You made it amazing. I don't even care that the school tried to mock me. All that mattered was that I got to dance with you."

Dave leaned in and kissed Kurt deeply.

Breathing in deeply through his nose, Kurt clutched Dave's shirt, and pulled himself closer, opening his mouth to the delicious taste of the kiss.

In no time at all, Kurt was on his back, and he was so wrapped up with Dave that he hadn't noticed when a few articles of clothing started to disappear. The chilled air became warm until it was hotter than hot.

Both of them knew that they should calm down, but it was easier said than done because when Dave tried to pull away, Kurt yanked him back, and vice versa.

Kurt shivered when Dave's large hand gripped his bare hip and his mouth bit down on a very thin layer of skin sending Kurt's lower half into Dave's. The soft biting was like an aphrodisiac, and one that Kurt never thought in a million years that he would enjoy.

It took all their strength not to go all the way, and the only reason they even stopped was because of time. Kurt actually whined when Dave made them stop. His whole body was on flames, and he could hardly stand it.

"What are we waiting for?" Kurt finally gave into his desires to complain without shame.

Every time Dave looked at him in a certain way it made Kurt's body yearn for more.

"I don't – want to take you in a field. I know you Kurt. You don't want to have your first time taken away from you in the heat of the moment."

Kurt jutted out his bottom lip, and Dave chortled and kissed it gently. "But –"

"I could take you, Kurt, right here and now. But do we have everything we need?"

It was a good thing Kurt's cheeks were already flushed with passion because now he was feeling a little embarrassed. "Oh," he should have known that. "You're right. I just – I want to be with you."

"Damn, Kurt," Dave groaned rolling to the sight onto his back. Kurt shifted on top of Dave, and the jock groaned again when Kurt's naked lower half sat right on his hard stomach.

It was strange how comfortable both of them were like this, and Dave would have no problem taking Kurt, but he didn't want to do that to Kurt. He knew that his little Diva would want it to be special, and outside of an old barn at night was not all that special.

Kurt smiled mischievously. "What's wrong, David?" he purred as he leaned down and nibbled Dave's lower lip.

Dave flashed Kurt a half-hearted glare causing the slim teen to snicker. "I want to take my time with you, and I don't want you to hate it afterwards."

Kurt scoffed, and playfully tugged Dave's nose. "I would not hate it. Contrary to popular belief, David, I have no problem getting a little dirty. I do work on cars sometimes, and I want to be with you. We've been together for a while now, and I've never been more certain. I hope I don't ruin the moment, but the truth is I love you, David." He could feel the butterflies in his stomach, and hoped that Dave wouldn't freak out.

Instead, Dave sat up, his arms looping around Kurt's waist tightly. "I love you too, Kurt. I have for a while now. It's hard not to love you. You make it so damn easy."

Kurt squeezed Dave, and kissed him on the cheek. "_Next time_, David, I won't let you stop," Kurt warned sweetly.

(o)

New Directions were working extra hard, and not only because of Nationals in New York in a few weeks, but because Mr. Schuester had wanted to include Dave, and get him working on the timing and choreography.

Kurt was so excited to have someone in Glee with him. Everyone else had someone, even Artie, and for a long time Kurt had no one.

Sam sat with them along with Mercedes, Mike, Artie, and Tina. Finn was still grouchy, and Rachel would shoot them looks every so often until Santana snapped.

The Prom King and Queen hadn't been mentioned, and if it was brought up Santana would threaten to pull out her razors, while Kurt merely flashed them his prettiest smile.

It was Wednesday when Mr. Schuester approached Kurt and Dave. The two were sitting together going over their homework, and talking in low hushed voices.

"Dave?" Mr. Schuester said causing both boys to look up.

"Yeah?"

Mr. Schuester smiled fondly. "I was hoping that you could sing something for us. You've heard everyone else."

Dave knew that this would be asked of him sooner or later. It was a good thing he was prepared. He glanced quickly at Kurt who smiled encouragingly. "Uh – actually, I do have a song." He smirked when Kurt's eyes widened. "I've been practicing it, and I even have something to wear with it thanks to Kurt."

Mr. Schuester looked like Christmas came early. He cheered. "Awesome! Do you want to set up?"

"Sure, I'll be about fifteen minutes."

"Great! We'll all head to the auditorium."

Everyone was curious, even Kurt.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kurt was practically bubbling with excitement.

Dave smiled, and placed a calming hand on Kurt's shoulder. "I wanted it to be a surprise. I hope it goes well."

"It'll be perfect!" Kurt cheered hugging Dave out of nowhere.

Kurt and the rest of New Directions headed to the auditorium, and settled down. New Directions were chatting about what to expect.

"Have you ever heard, Karofsky sing, Kurt?" Rachel asked primly.

Kurt shook his head. "He hums to the music, but otherwise no."

The curtains were closed, and every now and then it would sway a little.

"What could he possibly sing? I don't even know what kind of music he likes," Finn remarked.

"He likes classic rock," Kurt answered.

It happened out of nowhere, and the group of singers all went quiet when familiar piano music filled the auditorium, and then the curtain rose, and Kurt nearly fell out of his seat.

Dave was standing there with black slacks, a starch white button up, and a black and white fedora, and when he started to sing Michael Buble's _Everything_, the world for Kurt stopped on a dime.

"_You're a falling star, you're the getaway car. You're the line in the sand when I go too far. You're the swimming pool, on an August day, and you're the perfect thing to say…" _Dave raised his head, and his eyes locked with Kurt as he continued to sing with his heart. _"And you play it coy, but it's kinda cute. Ah, when you smile at me you know exactly what you do. Baby, don't pretend that you don't know it's true. Cause you can see it when I look at you."_

"_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times, it's you, it's you, you make me sing. You're every line, you're every word, you're everything…" _

Kurt wasn't entirely sure if he could take his eyes away from the sight of Dave's voice. He was brilliant! How could he have hid that voice behind football? What was he thinking?

The chords played through, and all Kurt could feel the music deep in his heart, and it raced wildly.

The music trailed off seamlessly, and everyone was on their feet clapping. Kurt jumped over the seat with a wide smile as Dave blushed crimson. He jumped into the bigger boy's arms.

"That was amazing! How could you hide that from me?" Kurt whined. He had his face buried into Dave's neck who was grinning, and holding Kurt so that he didn't fall.

"I wanted to surprise you. I was forced to sing choir when mother made me go to church."

Locking his legs around Dave's waist, Kurt leaned back to look at him better. "It was perfect. You now have fans." He glanced over his shoulder to see Mr. Schuester right behind him, and the rest of New Directions crowding a small part of the stage in hopes of finding out why he hid such a voice.

"That was brilliant, Dave!" Mr. Schuester crowed in excitement. "We are so going to kill them at Nationals!"

"Man, dude! Why did you hide pipes like that?" Puck asked with a smirk.

Dave rolled his eyes. "I have my reasons." He tightened his hold on Kurt who was still wrapped around him.

"You would compliment me perfectly! We could go to Nationals," Rachel crowed.

Instantly, the room dropped a few degrees, and Kurt's eyes narrowed. Dave frowned. "I don't want to sing with you," he announced baldly.

Rachel didn't seem to notice. "Oh, don't be silly! Only the best sings with me. We should practice tonight!"

"Absolutely not!" Kurt and Dave exclaimed at the same time.

Kurt jumped down and crossed his arms over his chest as he leveled Rachel with a lethal stare.

Dave shook his head. "Mr. Schuester, I refuse to sing with her."

"_What!_" Rachel screeched. "You can't do that! You have to put this team first, and with our voices together we could win!"

Mr. Schuester interjected when Kurt took a threatening step toward Rachel who backed up into Finn instinctively. "Alright that's enough. You don't have to sing with Rachel, Dave, but I do admit that it would be an amazing duet."

"No."

"But-" Rachel tried only to flinch at Kurt's icy stare.

"He said _no_," Kurt snapped. "He doesn't want to sing with you, and I don't want your poisonous hands touching anything that belongs to me!"

Rachel reared back as if she'd been slapped.

"Woohoo! Go Lady Face!" Santana crowed.

"Come on now, don't be so harsh," Finn groused curling an arm around Rachel. "She didn't mean it like that Kurt."

"If she did, I'd be hiding her body with Santana's help," Kurt assured.

"That's enough!" Mr. Schuester insisted. "Come on, let's get back to the auditorium, and run through some practices."

Kurt was still really high from Dave's performance, and if anyone noticed his body language, they didn't comment.

Once glee was over with everyone left in high spirits. Kurt was still jittery with excitement. "I'm so happy!"

"Why is that?" Dave asked taking the boy's books and putting them with his.

"You sang, and now I feel like I'm going to melt."

"It wasn't that good."

Kurt scoffed. "Lies!" he accused. "You were amazing, and you know it. Even Rachel had nothing bad to say – the bitch."

Dave chuckled. "That's one reason why I didn't want to sing. I like everyone in the group except for her."

Kurt smiled fondly. "She has her moments. The problem is Rachel doesn't know to stop when she's about to cross a line. Sometimes, you have to get mean to teach her a lesson. I really do like her – _sometimes_. She's good, and she's competition for me, and I respect that."

Rolling his eyes, Dave slung an arm around Kurt. "She is not competition. You're ten times better than she could ever be."

"Coming from my boyfriend, now that I like. You coming over tonight?" he asked hitting the alarm on his Navigator.

"Want me too?"

"Window is always open," Kurt sing-songed playfully.

Dave placed a gentle kiss to Kurt's lips. "Then I'll be there."

Kurt slipped into his car, and watched as Dave took off in his truck. He leaned back against the seat with a huff. He closed his eyes lightly, and brought back an hour ago to his mind, and tried not to let out such a girlish giggle when he remembered Dave on stage singing, and he happened to be looking at Kurt.

Wow, absolutely – wow.

Kurt couldn't think of anything more than using the fallacy of weasel words to describe that moment.

He then opened his eyes when he realized that he and Dave were on the verge of intimacy, and he still didn't have – anything to help the process along.

His cheeks went bright pink. It would be soon, and the only reason it hadn't been the night of Prom was because they didn't have the right _things_.

At one time, Kurt never imagined he'd be thinking of sex in such a way. He'd always thought about it being romantic, and absolutely perfect. Honestly, he didn't think he'd give his virginity up until he was in his twenties, and with Taylor Lautner of all men.

But, that wasn't reality. Kurt was a hormonal teenage boy, and while he'd been very good at suppressing all of his desires, now that he had a boyfriend who desired him, and vice versa, he was beginning to understand the whole whirlwind romances that his fellow Gleeks often fell into.

However, Dave was not a whirlwind romance, he was a for sure thing. It all changed in a blink of an eye. In the end, he really needed to thank Rachel Berry for screwing up what might have been with Blaine because Dave wasn't perfect, but he was realistic.

He laid out everything, and didn't cover up. He admitted to his wrong doings, and he had made mistakes.

Blaine was the kind of guy who would act perfect all the time, and try to always make the perfect decision. He would never rely on impulses, but Dave did.

Blaine was like a perfectly plastic Ken doll, and Dave was the boy who burned Ken dolls in a grill.

Dave was strong, and he was exactly what Kurt needed.

oOo

_**Note: If there's something in particular you want to see throw me a line, and I might be able to write it out. Otherwise, this story may end at 15 Chapters. There were a few things I wanted to do, but I didn't think it was appropriate for this type of fic. **_


	13. Little Miss Can't Be Wrong

_A/N: Apologies for errors, I'm exhausted after Speech class. I HATE Speech with a passion, and I know I'm failing it badly, and I can't get myself to care. =/. _

_So, enjoy!_

_(mild adult content below, nothing graphic, just a little fun!)  
><em>

13. _**Little Miss Can't Be Wrong**_

_Little miss, Little miss, Little miss can't be wrong  
>Ain't nobody gonna bow no more when you sound your gong.<br>Little miss, little miss, little miss can't be wrong  
>What'cha gonna do to get into another one of these rock 'n' roll<em>  
><em>songs?<em>

oOo

"Santana!" Kurt rushed to the Cheerio's side after Brittany had left for her class.

"What can I do for you, Lady Face?" Santana asked with a smirk.

Kurt cringed inwardly. He was really dreading this, but what else was he supposed to do? He needed help, and he knew that Santana was perhaps the best person to talk too.

"I need your help."

Santana arched an eyebrow. "Oh, this is going to be good," she grinned viciously, and if Kurt had to struggle to not flinch.

"My car?"

"Mhmm, lead on pretty boy."

Dave was in the training room, and so Kurt had the afternoon free. As soon as Kurt was sitting in the driver's seat of the car, he breathed heavily as Santana slipped in.

"Out with it."

Kurt stared at the steering wheel. He was trying to figure out how to word it, and he was surprised with Santana's patience. She simply sat there staring at him. Finally, he took another deep breath. "Okay, David and I are getting closer every day."

"Uh huh."

"And – I don't have a clue as to what to use when that time comes."

"To fuck?"

Kurt cringed. "Whatever," he said closing his eyes. "I just – I need opinions on lubricants and condoms."

Santana barked in laughter. "Wow, is this where you call me a slut because I know all these things?"

Kurt sighed. "No, you're the only one mature enough to handle these situations, Santana. I asked you because you have a no nonsense approach. I don't want to make a mistake, and buy something that we're both allergic too, or what the right kind is. I'm sure there are different condoms for different needs."

Santana was not only impressed by Kurt's words, but she also understood that what he had, she had with Brittany. "You thought right, little pretty. Start up the car, we're going to Hustler."

"That's far away, and we don't have IDs?"

Santana rolled her eyes. "Silly boy, their lubricants and condoms are in the front. Besides, Walmart isn't going to have the latest and best in anything no matter what you do, and neither is a convenient store. You want the best, Lady Face? Then let's go to Monroe!"

Kurt relaxed when he saw the glitter in Santana's eyes. "First, let's go home so we can get changed. We don't need to look like High School kids."

Santana nodded. "Good idea. We might be able to slip in the back if you want. Depends on who is working."

"I'll tell dad that I'm going shopping with you, and he can give me my shoe allowance early."

After a stop a piece at Kurt's and Santana's they hit the highway. Santana decided to tease Kurt with graphical images of sex causing Kurt's cheeks to flush, and Santana to laugh at his expense.

"Oh come on, you're going to have to get used to it."

"I know," Kurt muttered glancing in his rearview mirror. "It's strange because I never thought that I'd even think about it."

"You had no one to think about it with," Santana reminded.

"True. I never thought that I'd suddenly be sex crazy or anything."

"It happens."

"Not to me! I'm supposed to be the ice bitch or whatever."

Santana snorted. "Just because you want sex doesn't make you crazy. We are human after all. It's in our blood. Have you and Dave talked about it?"

"A little bit. He's the one who reminded me that we didn't have the stuff."

"He's right. If you don't have the right stuff you can get hurt."

Kurt nodded. "I know, and that's why I asked you."

Santana grinned like a shark, and Kurt shuddered visibly.

Kurt's legs felt a little stiff when they pulled into Hustler Hollywood. He'd only been to Monroe a few times, and now his eyes were straying toward the Cincinnati Premium Outlets.

Santana plucked his shirt. "Afterwards, and you can buy me a scarf for doing this."

Kurt nodded, and allowed her to lead him into the store.

The wall that divided the front and back had a huge billboard with writing, _'It's Just Sex.'_

Kurt was distracted by some of the t-shirts, and items along the sides of the walls, but Santana snagged his hand, and waved to one of the cashiers.

"I may pop into the back," she told the girl who nodded with a smile.

"Be quick about it."

Santana winked, and led Kurt over to the condoms and lubricant. "Alright, here's where we can have fun."

Kurt was overwhelmed; there were easily thirty different kinds of condoms and lubricant. He swallowed. "Alright, so what do I-"

"Some of these are pure crap," Santana insisted boldly. "You don't want flavor scented condoms or lubricants because that is nasty, and like you said one of you could be allergic to it."

"Here are the samples, play with them, and I will return." Santana smirked and walked away leaving Kurt to call after her.

"Wait! Where you going? You can't leave me here!"

She merely laughed and wiggled her fingers over her head as she disappeared into the back. Kurt huffed, and picked the first one off the shelf. He winced at the scent. "Ew."

"That is not what I would choose for pleasure."

Kurt flushed when he looked over to see a tall slim tan guy standing there wearing a Hustler t-shirt and jeans. Swallowing the thickness in his throat, Kurt placed his best smile. "How would I know? My friend was supposed to help me, but she left me."

"I can help you." Kurt looked a little apprehensive, and he was about to decline, but the guy – _Rob_ – according to his nametag held up his hand. "Don't worry, we're here to sell sex not prohibit who you have sex with. You are free here, and besides, I'd be a hypocrite if I stated otherwise."

"I don't really know – my boyfriend and I – well it's kind of complicated. I was told to stay away from scented stuff, but my friend never told me that some of these were as sticky as candy."

"Some of these have an unpleasant texture. You and your partner aren't allergic to latex are you?"

"I don't think so," Kurt replied.

"Good, then I'd recommend _Wet_ _Platinum_. It has a wonderful texture, and the price is reasonable. There are no funny tastes or smells, and with it, I'd go with Kimono condoms, a little pricier, but for the sake of condoms you do get what you pay for. If you absolutely needed to go by price then I would recommend Trojan."

Kurt tilted his head. "I'll take the best. Thank you for the help."

"No problem. I know how difficult it is to get educated in a backwater town."

"I'm from Lima."

"You're a ways out," he acknowledged. "I think we have a few books that may help you get a better understanding than the internet can on what to expect." He walked over to a shelf to get something, and came back with a small book. "It might clear a lot of things up for you."

Kurt took it, and thanked him once more as Santana made her way over. She already had a bag on her arm. She was smirking. "Ready, Lady Face?"

Nodding, Kurt showed her his items. "Yes, let me pay for these."

"Good choice. See, you're not the biggest idiot."

"I know I'm not an idiot, otherwise I wouldn't have asked you."

Santana smirked. "Swelling my head, please continue."

Kurt didn't get home until almost nine o' clock that night. He had buried his Hustler bag in his school bag.

His family was in the living room watching TV when he came into the room.

"Where have you been?" Burt asked checking his watch. "It's kind of late."

Kurt shrugged. "I told you, I was with Santana. We went shopping. I bought this beautiful scarf and hat."

"Oh that is pretty!" Carole cooed standing and taking a look at it.

"It was on sale, the same one I saw in Vogue last week. We went to the mall in Monroe that's why we were gone so long."

"Why Santana?" Finn asked with a frown.

"Why not?" Kurt shrugged gracefully. "She's my friend."

"First Karofsky now Santana?"

"Finn," Carole chastised softly.

"I could question your friends. You know the baby maker, Noah Puckerman and the self-centered brat Rachel Berry, but I don't now do I?"

Finn went quiet, his eyes dropping to his lap. He always hated to be reminded of Puck and Quinn's nonexistent child.

"That's enough boys!" Burt chided. "Have you eaten, Kurt?"

"Yes, we stopped in at O'Charley's for their soup and salad. I'm going to put my things up and call David. Good night."

Kurt was taking everything out of his bag when he heard a tap on the window. Immediately, he locked his bedroom door as Dave slipped into his room with expert ease.

"Perfect timing," Kurt said with a sideways smile.

"Just get home?" he asked kicking his shoes, and placing them aside.

"Sure did. I was with Santana."

"That had to have been interesting," Dave remarked sitting on the bed, and glancing over at a black bag next to a Macy's.

Kurt slipped onto the bed, and kissed Dave softly.

"What's in the bag?" Dave asked.

"See for yourself."

Arching an eyebrow, the jock took it, and hesitantly looked in. When he did, his cheeks went blood red. "Oh."

"Mhmm."

"That's why you were with Santana."

"Uh huh. We went to Monroe. If I hadn't of asked Santana, I would have gone to a nearby convenience store, which is not good at all."

Dave chuckled as he pulled the stuff out. "Informative, I take it?"

"Oh yeah. I figure we might as well get used to this. It's going to happen, and we need to be prepared."

"I know. I've never heard of this brand."

"Apparently, it's the best on the market for gay men. I even double checked with Santana."

"She's not a gay man," Dave reminded.

"No, but she's not an idiot either. I'm sure she knows everything."

"That's terrifying."

"It was, but it was fun."

"Really?" Dave asked skeptically. He pushed the stuff aside, and curled his arms around Kurt drawing him close to his chest. "I'm a little doubtful."

Kurt laughed and rested his head on Dave's chest. He loved hearing the boy's heart beat. "It was fun because I could be myself, and I could ask questions, and I didn't have to worry about being mocked or scorned. She teases me, but that's Santana. She's mature enough to know the seriousness of the situation. She's not a blushing Barbie doll like the others would be."

"You have a point." He ran his fingers up and down Kurt's back affectionately. "Did you learn a lot?"

"Mhmm." With his eyes closed, he reached out for the small book, and handed it to Dave who laughed.

"Homework."

Kurt snickered. "Yeah, we should go there together sometime."

"You want too?"

"Up to you." Kurt closed his eyes, and buried his face into Dave's chest enjoying the sound of the beating heart, and the feeling the warmth of his boyfriend's body heat. "Might be more fun with you."

Dave chuckled. "I 'spose I could handle it." It would be interesting to explore that part of the world with Kurt. He shuddered when Kurt's knee gently glided across his thigh. He snagged one of the fluffy pillows, and placed it behind him as he closed his eyes. "You changed me," he murmured.

"Did I?"

"For the better. You've done so much for me. For the first time in my life, I feel comfortable in my skin. Before, I felt like some sort of alien trapped inside of a shell."

"I've been there."

"Really? I can't see you pretending to be someone you're not."

"You don't remember my flannel phase? Or dating Brittany? I think I told you about that."

"You did, but you still knew who you were. You only did it for your dad. I was doing it for a world who didn't give a rat's ass."

Kurt chuckled softly.

"Then you come along, and I hurt you-"

"David-"

"No, wait, Kurt, I need to get this out before we go further. I know you forgave me, and that's the whole thing. You forgave me, and even your father forgave me. I threatened you, and I wish more than anything that I could get into a time machine, go back, and take it all back. You gave me a chance when no one else cared. You didn't have too, I was the school bully. I didn't deserve to be forgiven or loved, I deserved to be spit on and scorned."

"You don't, David. When I told my dad the truth, he had this look of pure understanding. In the small town that we live in the words like fag and fairy are thrown around with abandon. My father was on the football team, he was exactly like that. He told me so himself. It takes personal experience to change. Some people never get it, but then there are the rare few like you who do get it, and that makes all the difference in the world."

"I want to thank you."

Kurt began to trace Dave's forehead, nose, and cheeks all the while staring into his honest blue eyes. "I like what we have. We're not boring, and we have a dynamic relationship. Most people would insist that it wasn't healthy because of our past relationship, but I beg to differ. If we can move beyond the past that was so terrifying and unpleasant there's literally nothing we can't do."

Dave's eyes rolled slightly, and he hissed sharply.

"What?" Kurt asked innocently.

"You're wriggling is making me hard," he confessed. "Your knee doesn't help either."

Kurt giggled lightly, and glanced down where he had been unconsciously rubbing his knee against Dave's inner thigh. "I'm sorry?"

"I hope that's not a question because I can't answer that."

oOo

Kurt would have said that everything was perfect if it hadn't been for the appearance of Jesse St. James who decided that he wanted to help them prepare for New York. It was obvious that Mr. Schuester was terrified, and desperate. It was also obvious that he still had eyes for Rachel.

Kurt and Dave sat in the back and half listened to the perfect asshole talk about the solo performance for at the Nationals, and he would be helping Mr. Schuester decide who would get it.

It was obvious that between those two, it was likely going to be Rachel no matter who was better. Kurt thought about backing out, and mentioned this to Dave quietly.

"Why?" Dave asked with a frown. "Are you going to let this dork hold you back?"

Kurt tried not to smile at Dave's crass nature. "I know what this is all about. He wants to get back in Rachel's good graces or he's trying to sabotage us, and I don't really want to get into it."

"But, you want a solo don't you?"

"I'm never going to get it," Kurt said primly. "Mr. Schuester's favorite is Rachel, and Jesse St. James is still mooning over her. How the hell am I supposed to compete with that?"

"Blow them away," Dave answered obviously.

"With what? I really don't want to face the scathing remarks that I'm sure Jesse St. James is going to come up with. This is exactly like Mr. Schuester; he always brings an outsider in as if we can't do this on our own." He shook his head. "Very disrespectful."

Apparently, Kurt hadn't been quiet enough because Mike, Tina, Santana, and Sam all heard him, and they shot Mr. Schuester and Jesse dark looks. From their point of view, Rachel was right between the boys, Finn was barely holding back concealed rage, and slowly New Directions was falling apart at the worst time.

"We should help, Kurt," Tina piped in.

Kurt's head whipped around in shock. "Huh? Why me?"

"You're the only one in here who can outmatch Rachel Berry," Santana explained. "I'm going to try for a solo, but I know I won't get it. So, I might as well do my best to piss man-hands off."

Kurt saw a barely concealed softness in her eyes when she looked at him. He brushed it off as nothing.

"I can help with the moves," Mike piped in. "I'm sure if we all put our heads together we can come up with something that will kill the tryouts."

Sam smiled. "I'm in. I still owe you, Kurt."

Kurt fingers tightened around Dave's hand as he shook his head. "You don't owe me anything, Sam. But, I appreciate your help."

"I want to help!" Brittany piped in crawling across Sam's back to get to Santana. She planted herself in the Latina girls lap with a wide encouraging smile. "I'd like to help, Kurt win. He deserves it being a dolphin and all," she announced innocently.

Kurt was touched by everyone willing to help him succeed. He looked at Dave who gave an encouraging nod. "Go for it, don't let those dorks tell you different, Kurt."

"What are you guys doing?" Rachel was suddenly standing there with her hands on her hips, and everyone was looking at them. "What are you plotting?"

"None of your damn business, dwarfie," Santana snarked. "Go back to where you came from."

Rachel scowled. "Shut up, Santana, I wasn't asking you."

"You don't ask me anything. I tell you," she snapped fiercely. "This has nothing to do with you."

"Fine!" Rachel huffed, and whirled around. "Come on, Finn we have to practice so I can win the solo." She dragged Kurt's very confused step-brother off causing Santana to smirk.

"We need to plan. How about Breadstix tonight? Everyone bring music, we're going to make Kurt win," she growled fiercely.

"Wow, I've never seen you so determined," Tina yelped in shock.

Santana nudged Brittany off, and stood with a hand on her hip. "Yeah well, it's about time someone wake up little Miss Smarty Pants, and remind her that we're not to be ignored just because she's Mr. Sweater-Vests favorite."

"I agree," Sam said softly. "Rachel seems to get all the attention, and personally I think Kurt and Mercedes are the best in this group, and I'm not basing that on my personal friendships."

"Where is Mercedes anyway?" Tina asked looking around the room.

Sam smiled. "She's signing up for a chance at a solo. She told me she wanted to do it on her own even if she knew Mr. Schue wouldn't give it to her."

Santana rolled her eyes, and glared over at the teacher and curly haired punk who seem to be whispering. The others had left not really caring whether or not they got a solo.

"No offense, but Puck is the strongest male lead," Tina remarked. "But, if Dave here practices, and gets comfortable in a crowd he'd be the second strongest. Finn's good, but he doesn't have the spark that the others have."

"It's because he's malleable," Santana remarked.

Kurt could not be insulted by the truth. "You have to remember it was Sam and Quinn, and then you, Santana who won us the Regionals."

"At least we got to dance. Sometimes, I feel useless," Mike admitted.

"I feel overshadowed," Tina shrugged. "I know I am, but still, I suppose Mr. Schue has to go with the best."

Santana snorted. "Best my ass. Come on, get your lazy asses up, and meet us in an hour at Breadstix. That's the last time I'm going to say it."

"Yes ma'am," Sam exclaimed to her bossy nature.

"Santana?" Brittany looked over at the Latina with a curious innocence.

"Yes, sweetie?" Santana's expression softened instantly.

"Why is Finn covered in mail again?" she asked confused. "Are we sending him somewhere? Or is he sending himself?"

Her confusion sparked a soft round of chuckling, and Dave looking at her like she'd gone insane.

Kurt squeezed Dave's hands. "Thanks."

"For what?"

"Reminding me that I'm better than her."

"Duh!" Dave flicked Kurt in the forehead.

oOo

_**A/N: I wrote this chapter because in the show most of the ND members complain that its always Rachel who gets the solo's and whatnot, and I thought it would be a great way to include the other characters by them joining forces, and helping Kurt win. I didn't include Mercedes because we all know she would be fighting for a solo on her own, and I forgot because I wanted to add some Santana/Brittany to the story. **_


End file.
